Listen to your heart
by melts
Summary: A Therox story with some ET. Full summary inside. Please read
1. Summary, AN

Summary: Theresa and Ethan are finally engaged and both have the support of their family behind them. But what happens when fate intervenes and rips Theresa from Ethan's arms before they can say "I do". What happens when the one person he loves more than life itself can't remember her life before her accident? What if trying to get her to remember her life and her love for him, only pushes her into another man's arms? What would happen if that other man was ………. His brother?

A/n

This is my first fan fic, so please bear with me as I stumble through certain things. For any grammatical and spelling errors I will apologize now, cause it seems that no matter how many times you proof read something, errors happen.

Some details of this story are as follows.

This takes place after Ethan's paternity is revealed, but Theresa had no prior knowledge of it. Therefore Ivy never crashed her car, Theresa never married Julian or went to Bermuda, and little Ethan doesn't exist.

2) Paloma and Fox have come to Harmony early on for Theresa and Ethan's engagement party.

3) Whitney and Chad are not related at all.

4) Ivy and Julian are divorced, and Julian married Eve.

5) Gwen moved to New York after Ethan's proposal to Theresa during midnight mass.

6) Since Bermuda never happened, Sheridan and Luis are married and are expecting a child (there was no boat explosion or attempt on her life). Antonio came back to Harmony on his own, and is now in a relationship with Liz.

Ok I think those are all the changes I have made to the story, if I forgot any or make some more at a later date I will be sure to tell you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Passions or any of the characters from the show.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Ring ring 

"Hello"

"It is done," said the mysterious caller.

Coming fully awake at those words, the person on the other end looked beside them to make sure their guest was still asleep, and not disturbed by the ringing of the phone. Then they slowly eased themselves out of the bed to gain a little more privacy. Checking to make sure no one was around they returned their attention to the phone.

"Are you sure? " they asked.

"Of course" exclaimed the caller shocked that their word wasn't taken " I saw the body with my own two eyes. Everything is just the way you wanted. No one will ever know that the fire wasn't a fluke, just like no one will ever know that she was the target"

"Good, no one can ever know it was me behind this. Your money will be ready tomorrow, pick it up at the drop off point, and then leave town, leave the country. I don't care what you do so long as nothing gets back to me. Oh, and make sure you aren't followed" said the voice in a brusque manner before hanging up the phone.

Slowly replacing the phone onto the cradle, the mysterious caller looked toward the bed. There dressed in all white was a vision of loveliness. Walking over to the bed he stopped and sat on a stool. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched his vision, brushing her cheek with his rough hand; then slowly bringing it up to the bandage that seemed to engulf most of her head. Thinking back to what he told his boss earlier _I did see the body with my own two eyes. No one will ever know that what happened tonight was planned, and most importantly no one will ever know that you my dear are alive and well, not even my boss. And if by some chance they do recover "the" body, they will have no reason to think that it isn't you, the Jane Doe I picked could have been your twin, the only thing different were the eyes, but with those colored contacts, no one will be the wiser._ He then stood up so abruptly from the stool that he knocked it over. From there he crossed over to the window and watched as the mayhem continued to unfold. Police officers, firemen and spectators all stood back in awe as the fire claimed the last standing section of the building. _Good_, he thought, _all evidence is gone_. Glancing over to the figure on the bed, he smiled ruefully; all the while thinking _this time_ _tomorrow we will be long gone_. "Just you and me kid" he said as if he was delivering that line for the movie. _Yep_ he thought, _just you and me; while your loved ones mourn you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I will be celebrating the new life you will have… with me._


	3. A Private Goodbye

Chapter 1- A Private Goodbye

"Ethan come on we are going to be late," Theresa yelled.

"I'm coming" came the muffled reply.

Looking at her watch Theresa started to panic _Oh my God it's 1:30, I can't miss the train, if I do I won't make it to the meeting on time._ Silently sending a prayer upward "God please don't let me miss this train or this opportunity. Amen."

Just as soon as she uttered those words her fiancé, Ethan, came running down the steps, carrying her suitcase in one hand while the other was hidden behind his back. Sending a quick thank you upward Theresa grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him toward the door, only to be stopped when Ethan firmly planted his feet.

"Ethan, what are you doing? We need to go now, the train leaves in an hour and I still have to say goodbye to mama, Luis, Sheridan, Paloma, Fox" letting her voice trail off as she named names.

Dropping the suitcase and pulling her into a big hug, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Everything will be alright" he whispered, " you will make the train and you will still be able to say goodbye to your loved ones"

"Not if we don't leave like 20 minutes ago"

"Calm down," chuckled Ethan " I asked everyone to meet us at the station, so that I could give you a private goodbye"

"Mmmmmm a private goodbye huh? Just what do you have in mind Mr. Winthrop" she teased, while wrapping her arms around his neck and lovingly playing with his hair.

"This" he answered as he led her to the couch, sitting down and then pulling her into his lap. "God I am going to miss you"

"Ethan I am going to miss you too, but it's not like we won't see each other. You can always come up to visit, and I can always come down when we are on break or hiatus. New York isn't that far away. Plus I have to do this for us. With you not being a Crane it's all the more important for us to be financially stable, and while this isn't my dream job, how could I say no to it? Someone seeing the play may love my costumes and baby if that happened I could be the next Vera Wang. Only it will be Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald Winthrop" cocking her head to side "Hmm may have to work on the name a bit cause that is to long to put on a label."

Ethan watched as her face became more animated with each word she spoke. Her eyes lit up as she thought of the endless possibilities. _No_, he thought, _I can't that take that away from her, so off she goes to New York while I count the days till she is home safe in my arms. _Breaking out of his thought, he looked at Theresa who was staring dreamily off into space. "Theresa" he started breaking into her daydream "Theresa I…"

"What is it Ethan?" Theresa asked worriedly

"Here I got something for you. I know it isn't much, but I saw it and it made me think of you" he handed her the gift that he secretly put in his jacket when she wasn't looking.

"Ethan you didn't have to get me.." her voice trailed off as she sat in his lap staring at the gift. It was a little gold locket in the shape of a heart, with a small diamond in the middle, and on the back the words I LOVE YOU were engraved. It wasn't expensive by any means but the thought that went behind it meant so much more to her. "Oh Ethan it's beautiful" she gushed as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Open it" he whispered, mesmerized by her reaction.

Inside she found a picture of herself and Ethan, taken the day they had their first date, and on the other side, instead of a picture she found a slip of paper, folded so small so it could fit, with a note. It read _this side is reserved for our kids, but until then know that I love you and will miss you everyday that you are not in my arms_. Signed heart _Ethan_

"I love it," she said as the tears flowed freely from her eyes "And I love you Ethan Winthrop. So tell me did you draw the heart all by yourself?"

"Why yes I did ma'am" Ethan jokingly replied " I love you too Theresa" he whispered as he gently cupped her face in his hands pulling her gently down for a kiss. As their lips met he couldn't help but feel a twinge in the back of his mind that this might be the last time he would see her, kiss her and feel her in his arms, but he pushed that thought aside and started to deepen the kiss, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Slightly pulling away, he grabbed his phone and none to nicely said "Hello"

"Hey bro where are you? Everyone's here waiting to say goodbye and you two are nowhere to be found," joked his half- brother Fox.

"What's wrong?" mouthed Theresa as Ethan moved her off his lap so he could stand.

Covering the mouthpiece with his hand he told her it was Fox on the phone wondering where they were since everyone was at the station waiting to say goodbye. At that Theresa looked at her watch and yelled, " Oh my God Ethan we have 30 minutes, we have to go now." Running to the door and grabbing a couple of her suitcases she ran down the walkway to his car and started throwing things into the back seat with Ethan bringing the last of her stuff and locking the door to their home. Getting in the passenger seat and fastening her belt she vaguely heard the last of his conversation with Fox " ok yea yea, we'll be there in about 10 mins, we just lost track of time. We're on our way right now. See you there. Bye."


	4. The Station

Chapter 2- The Station

Running through the train station with Ethan right on her heels, Theresa made it to where her train was departing with 15 minutes to spare. Stopping to catch her breath she was greeted by a sea of her loved ones faces as they waited to say good-bye. Blinking back the rapidly forming tears, she walked up to the fist person she saw and wrapped them in the biggest hug of all.

"Mama, I am going to miss you so much. I wish you could go with me, you would love New York and you need to get out of town for a while. Promise me while I am gone you will take care of yourself?"

"Oh mija, my sweet Theresita, I am going to miss you too, but this is what you feel you must do, and although I agree with you, I just wish it wasn't so far away." Cried Pilar grabbing her daughter and wrapping her in a big hug, before letting go so Theresa could say goodbye to everyone else gathered there. "Miguel, Antonio, Luis come over here and say goodbye to your sister before she gets on the train."

One by one her brothers broke off from where they were in deep conversation with Ethan to give her a group hug, each one wishing her the best of luck, and making promises to visit her as soon as they could.

Next came Whitney, her dearest and very best friend, with her fiancé Chad. " It's been a long road. I remember when we were younger and we each had our dreams, our passions. Yours was always fashion and Ethan, though not in that order. You got the latter and now you are finally going for the other. I wish you the best of luck, remember I am one phone call away and can be there in a heartbeat if you need me. And when you get to be a famous big name designer don't forget you promised to design my wedding dress for me."

"I will never ever forget Whitney. You are my dearest friend. Who else would put up with me when I had all of my crazy schemes?" hugging her friend long and hard, Theresa fought back the tears that were still threatening to spill.

Pulling back she looked back into the sea of faces and saw one she hadn't said goodbye to yet. Walking over to her sister she took her hands hesitantly in hers and spoke from her heart, "Paloma, I know we haven't been sisters in the true sense of the word in a long time, but believe me when I say that I do love you and I will miss you most of all. I know you still feel a lot of anger towards us and I am sorry for that. I hope that you will come up and visit me, but if you don't I understand."

Giving Paloma a tentative hug, she was surprised when her younger sister grabbed her tightly and whispered in her ear " I love you to Theresa." Before letting go and moving to stand with her mother Pilar and her brothers.

Looking around once more Theresa saw Sheridan standing by Luis her hand on his arm as if offering him her strength. Walking over to them she gave Sheridan a hug "Take care of him for me please, and Ethan to."

Returning Theresa's hug " I will do my best Theresa, good luck"

Glancing around her at the sea of faces, she felt a tug of disappointment when she didn't see one face she had grown fond of very quickly. Quickly telling herself that it didn't matter to her if they didn't want to say good-bye to her or not, she shook her head and headed toward Ethan and her luggage, just as the conductor announced all aboard for her train. Giving Ethan a quick kiss, before the tears she had been holding threatened to fall. She took her luggage and once more looked at her loved ones faces. "Goodbye I love you guys"

"Vaya con Dios, Theresita", whispered Pilar before she lost it herself and walked away before her daughter could see her cry. Followed soon by Luis, Sheridan and the others, till only Ethan was left.

Turning to face him, a lone tear escaped her eye as she flung herself into his arms " I love you Ethan, now and forever"

Feeling as if this was the last time he would say those words he poured his heart and soul into them " I love you too, Theresa, now and forever. Please hurry back to me." Turning he followed the path the others took, knowing that when it was time to leave she would want to be by herself, lest her reasoning failed.

Shaking herself out of her momentary stupor, Theresa grabbed her luggage and walked toward the train. After getting help with her luggage, she was about to get onto the train when a deep and husky voice stopped her " Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Slowly turning around, she saw him, the one face she didn't see inside when she was saying goodbye. Mentally kicking herself for doubting him, she threw herself into his arms " Oh Fox, I thought I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you before I left. I'm going to miss you."

"Resa, you know me, I could never let you leave without saying goodbye first. Not after all we have meant to each other, our late night talks and walks. You were, my first friend when I came to Harmony. You accepted me for me and that means more to me then you will ever know." Kissing her lightly on her forehead, he tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. There she saw his unshed tears, and realized why he wasn't among those saying goodbye, just like his half-brother he wanted his moment with her to be private. He was never one to let people see his emotions; he always tried to hide them.

Before she could stop herself the words came tumbling out of her mouth, " I love you Fox"

"I love you too, Resa. Here I got you something." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a little charm for her bracelet, it was a beautifully designed butterfly.

"Oh my Fox, It's beautiful. Put it on me please"

Clasping it onto her bracelet he told her how he saw it in the store earlierthat dayand decided to buy it for her. When he was done he looked deep into her eyes and said, " I picked the butterfly for a reason. When they first start out, those looking only on the outside can never imagine the beauty that lies on the inside. After they finally turn, we always see them floating free, just out of our grasp, teasing us, begging us to catch them. Making us want them more and more, not because they are out of our reach, but because we just once want to hold that beauty in our hands and gaze at it, even if it is only for a little while. And when they finally do allow us to catch them, we realize we can't keep them cause that would be selfish, so we let them go and pray that they will somehow find their way back."

Wiping the tears that were falling in a steady stream down her face, he gently kissed her lips and wrapped her in a big hug. To anyone walking past they looked like lovers saying their last goodbye. Instead they were just friends, connected by a bond that no one would ever or could ever understand. Stepping back out of his arms Theresa looked up into his eyes and mouthed the word goodbye, before placing a kiss on her fingertips then pressing it onto his lips. Turning around she walked to the train and got on, quickly finding her luggage and taking a seat near by. Looking out the window, she saw Fox where she had left him. Raising her hand she waved as she felt the train pull out of the station. Glancing out the window as the train picked up speed she unconsciously fingered the butterfly charm "Goodbye Harmony… for now"


	5. Carnival

Chapter 3- Carnival

2 years7 monthslater. Venice, Italy during The Venice Carnival.

_Oh what a beautiful day this is, I am so glad Paolo talked me into coming here without him this year. Although I miss him, it's good for me to be out and about without someone constantly watching over me. _Thought the beautiful woman as she passed by many who were well into the days festivities. Deciding to stop and enjoy herself for a while, she stopped along side a sidewalk café that had outside seating. _Hmmm this will be as good as place as any to watch the goings on_. _Maybe I will even get some ideas for my next clothing line. _As she walked, into the café, she felt as if she was being stared at, but upon turning around she saw no one she knew. Shaking off the feeling, she took her place in line and ordered a white wine and a small sandwich. Taking her snack outside, she sat down enjoying the gentle breeze, and the sun shining down on her face. Picking up her sketchpad she let her hand wander over the page, not thinking of anything, just feeling the vibe of the city and the Carnival. Just as her pencil touched the paper, she again felt the sensation that she was being stared at; glancing around she saw a small group of people standing about 30 feet from her. Giving them a little smile she went back to her drawing, not realizing that one action caused her whole world, as she knew it, to change.


	6. Old faces in new places

Chapter 4- Old faces in new places

"I know it was her. I know it"

"Ethan slow down" panted Gwen, running after her fiancé of 3 months. "What are you in such a hurry for? You made us leave Sheridan and Luis behind, now your running so fast I can barely catch up."

Ethan stopped dead in his tracks "Gwen I know it was her, I feel it. I don't know how it is possible."

Finally able to catch her breath Gwen Hotchkiss walked over to her fiancé "Her who honey? Whom are you talking about?"

"Theresa, Gwen. I know I saw her. I'm not imagining it this time. It was her, she was standing over there by that café." He waved a hand, and pointed a finger in the direction of the café.

Gwen looked over to where he was pointing and saw nothing. "Ethan, honey maybe we should go back to the hotel. You don't want to tire yourself out. Theresa is dead, remember, there is no way she could be here. You saw the body." Looking over his shoulder she saw Luis and his wife pregnant wife Sheridan walking up to them. Mentally she readied herself for the never-ending questions of why Ethan ran off, and the sympathetic look she knew Sheridan would give her as she found out just what set him off. Theresa… would she ever be rid of her memory? After learning of Theresa's death from her mother she had debated on whether or not to even call Ethan. They hadn't ended on the best of terms when he chose her rival to be his fiancé. But her heart overruled her head and she found herself calling him, and comforting him in his time of need and through his loss. Not long after they found themselves falling in love again, and decided to make a go of it. Oh she knew she was second best in his heart, she would never kid herself to think otherwise again. She felt the anger and self-doubt begin to form in the back of her mind, and gave herself a little shake. Though she did not like Theresa, she would never have wished her dead, not after seeing the hell it put Ethan through. Snapping out of her thought she caught the tail end of what Ethan was telling Sheridan and Luis.

"I know it's crazy, but I swear it was her over there by the café. Luis do you still carry a picture of her? Maybe someone over there saw them. It's worth a shot. I know.. I know it's a long one, but maybe she didn't die and it was a case of mistaken identity. Maybe she is alive out there somewhere and if she is I want to bring her home. For her family's sake" he left the "and mine" unspoken but everyone knew what he meant, and sure enough after he finished Gwen caught the sympathetic look her best friend gave her.

They say hindsight is 20/20 and if she knew then what she knows now she never would have suggested what she did " Luis do you have a picture of Theresa? It wouldn't hurt anything to try." Then again maybe her suggestion had nothing to do with it, cause fate they say works in mysterious ways.

Luis reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, all the while trying not to get his hopes up. He was so engrossed in digging through his wallet that he didn't hear his wifes sharp intake of breath, or feel the light tug she gave his shirt. What finally grabbed his attention wasn't his wife saying his name, or the pressure she applied when she grabbed his arm it was the name that fell from her lips "Theresa". He slowly raised his head and noticed his wife wasn't looking at him or the two people in front of her; instead she was looking behind them, to a girl who just walked out of the café and sat down. He felt the tears form in his eyes as he gazed at the girl; she was a sight for sore eyes, as his mother would say. "It can't be," he whispered.

Ethan and Gwen noticing the silence of the other two wondered what was going on, what were they missing. Slowly turning around they looked in the direction of the café and that was when they both saw her at the same time. Sitting there in the café was a woman who looked remarkably like Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. While they all just stared in amazement at the resemblance, the woman, looked up feeling as if she was being watched, looked around at the surrounding people gathered in the square. Her eyes finally settled on the group of four, giving them a little smile, she turned her attention back to what she was doing. That one little action was all it took for each ones thoughts to go racing off in all directions.

_Oh God it can't be her, not here, not now, not when I am so close to finally having Ethan and the family I have always wanted. Calm down Gwen, it's probably just some local who looks like her. Yea that's it. Just a local._

_Theresa, my sister is alive, oh mama is going to be so happy when I tell her. Mama will be so happy to see her. Wait why is she here? How did she get here? Calm down Luis once you talk to her you can ask her yourself._

_My Theresa, I knew you were alive. They all tried to tell me you were dead, but I held out hope, I believed that you would come back to me someday. Now that you have, we can be married just like we planned to and raise our family. Wait Ethan your getting ahead of yourself, what about Gwen she's your fiancé now?_

_Finally Pilar will have her family back. She will be so happy to know that her daughter is alive. They can now be a whole family again instead of feeling like a piece of them was missing. And Lui,s I know he will just be glad to have his sister back. Oh my God what about Ethan and Gwen. They just found their way back to each other; this is going to tear them apart. We all know how much Ethan loved her, still loves her. What will happen to him and Gwen? You can't worry about them Sheridan, you have to be there for your husband and his family._

Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts that they hadn't realized something wasn't right. In fact something was horribly wrong. Although she had acknowledge them by giving them a smile, that was all she had done. She hadn't run up to them and greeted them as if she hadn't seen them in years, which was the case. Instead she had her head bowed looking at something she was writing on. It was almost as if…

"She doesn't recognize us"

Luis was the first to break the silence, startling everyone else out of their musings. One by one they each realized that since the smile, she hadn't once looked up, or called outto them.Luis was right she didn't recognize them at all.

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please give me some feedback. If you guys like and want me to continue just let me know I will be working later on tonight on the some more chapters, just figured I would give you the ones I have now and see how they go over. Thanks in advance. M


	7. The truth hurts

Chapter 5- The truth hurts

Later on that night, the group of four found themselves in the living room that joined each of their suites, reflecting on the days events.

"What do we do now?" asked Ethan, breaking the silence in the room.

"We get her to remember us. I don't know how, but somehow we have to do it. I don't think I can bear losing my sister again, and I can't leave her here knowing that she is alive," said Luis.

Sheridan looked at her husbands face and saw the strain coupled with the amount of pressure he was under, but underneath it all she saw how afraid he was. Thinking to give him some of her strength she reached out and rubbed his back, feeling him lean into her slightly. After a quick glance around the room, she saw that her husband wasn't the only one feeling the repercussions of the days events. Gwen sat by herself off in a corner; no doubt worrying about the effect Theresas return would have on their relationship. Ethan was pacing around the room, wearing the carpet out. Sheridan was sure that by the nights end one would be able to see the wood underneath.

Turning her thoughts back to her friend, Sheridan couldn't help but worry about just what would happen to Ethan and Gwen. She knew that they loved each other deeply, but a love like the one Theresa and Ethan had doesn't just die. It was like her love with Luis, not even death could keep her from loving him as deeply as she did now, and judging by the look on Ethan's face, he still loved Theresa.

Breaking the silence Sheridan asked the question that was on everyones mind "How do we get her to remember us? Should we show pictures of her and the family?"

"It may not even be her," came the bitter-laced voice from the other side of the room "for all we know it could just be a woman who looks a lot like her. You're sitting here making plans as if you are 100 sure. You may just be getting your hopes up for nothing."

"Shut up Gwen" Luis said menacingly.

"Why? Just why should I shut up? You are all ready to believe at the drop of a hat that she is Theresa. I'm sorry if I am the only one here who seems to still have a brain and is thinking with it, but damnit haven't you all been through enough heartache and pain. Especially you Ethan, do you remember when I first came back to Harmony, how heartbroken you were over losing her? How many nights I found you drunk because you were trying to get her voice out of your head, trying to erase the memories of you and her. Do you even remember crying in my arms and me comforting you for months? Remember after one horrible night, you woke up in my arms, and for the first time in months you let her go. After that you started to heal, you started to move on with your life, you looked forward to waking up in the morning and starting your day. You weren't living in this black hole anymore. And you Luis, do you remember how you were? You were no better then Ethan. You didn't smile for months, you snapped at everyone even your own wife. For months you walked around like a zombie until you realized that yes she was gone, but that didn't mean you had to die with her. And now after everyone has healed, has moved on with their lives, you want to open up a can of worms you will never be able to close?"

Knowing just how much her friend was hurting Sheridan placed a hand on her shoulder"Gwen, I understand that…"

"What do you understand Sheridan? Tell me please" Gwen interrupted, shaking Sheridan's hand off of her "You agree with them. Without any proof that it is her, you are ready to open up old wounds that may never heal again. You are willing to let your husband and the man you thought was your nephew for so long, get their hopes up on something that may be a dream, a fantasy. And since you aren't denying this, I can see that I am right. So again I ask you Sheridan just what do you understand? Cause it obviously isn't my position on wanting to look before we leap."

"Gwen, I understand that you are scared. If…if that woman we saw today is Theresa, then all of our lives will change. Luis will have his sister back, and Pilar will have her daughter again. This isn't about you and your feelings toward her. It's not even about you being scared of losing Ethan. This is about Pilar, Luis and the rest of the family and giving them back a daughter, a sister. I know first hand how hard Luis and Ethan took her death. As you, yourself, said they have healed and I think that they are both strong enough now to face the possibility that it may not be her. But we won't know that until we talk to her, until we can jog her memory enough to know if it is her or not."

"Sheridan this isn't about how I feel, and I will admit to being scared. If you remember Ethan proposed to her not me, at Midnight Mass, so I know all about losing Ethan. But this isn't about me, or how I feel as you pointed out. All I am saying is that we should stop and really think about what consequences our actions may have, not just on our lives but on that woman's as well. She may have a husband, a family. What right do we have to complicate her life?"

"I have every right. Damnit she is my sister." Shouted Luis, stopping he lowered his voice and then continued, "You may not want it to be true Gwen, but it is. Look Gwen I have nothing against you, but if all you are going do is try to put doubts in our heads, to make us think this is a lost cause, then I think it would be best if you leave."

Looking around at the three faces in front of her, her eyes sought out her fiancés. "Ethan, do you want me to leave?"

Ethan, who had been silent, but intently listening to the conversation between the three, looked into his fiancés eyes and couldn't face the silent pleading in them. Instead he looked at the floor, wishing he didn't have to be the one to make the decision. Gathering his courage he looked straight into her eyes, the eyes that were begging him to say no, that he wanted her to stay. "Gwen, I…I think that it might be, um, for the best if you were to leave. You don't have to leave the suite, just… I think that maybe you would be more comfortable somewhere besides here in the living room."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go" walking into the suite they shared she grabbed her purse off the table and a jacket. Sending Ethan a look that spoke volumes, she walked to the door, and opened it, but before walking out, she hesitated as if she wanted to say something. With a little shake of her head, she forced herself to say nothing, knowing it would fall upon deaf ears. Making sure she slammed the door, she walked down the hall, with a smile on her face. Even though it was childish, slamming the door made her feel a little bit better. _Well then since I am not wanted there lets just see what Carnival has to offer a lonely girl tonight. Maybe I can find something to lift my spirits and take my mind off of everything._

Back inside the hotel room, the three remaining people jumped at the sound of the slamming door. They each knew that they had hurt the person who had left in different ways. For Ethan it was not asking her to stay, with Sheridan it was, though not intentionally, trivializing just what Gwen was feeling. Luis was a different story though, she expected his reactions to what she had to say, she just didn't expect the rudeness and the anger. Feeling sorry for the part they played in her leaving upset, they decided to go after her. Each one grabbed what they needed, jackets, a purse for Sheridan, and keys to their rooms, and soon after they were following the path that Gwen had taken.

Meanwhile, Gwen waited as patiently as she could for the elevator. After waiting for another minute and still no elevator she decided to take the steps down to the ground floor. Opening up the door to the stairwell, she slipped inside. The door had barely closed when she heard Ethan's voice behind her calling out her name. With a deep sigh, she turned around ready to open up the door, when she thought of what had just transpired in the suite. Remembering how he let her go fueled her rapidly dying anger. Deciding against going back, she took off in a hurry, skipping lightly down the steps. Thankful she was wearing flats instead of heels. Halfway down her second flight of steps she heard the door above her bang open and Ethan calling her name. Around and around she went, each time moving down a floor, picking up speed, determined not to be caught. It wasn't that she didn't want to be caught, it was that she wanted him to work for it. She wanted him; no, she needed him to feel what it was like to run around in circles, chasing after something, someone, never knowing when the end would be in sight. Coming to the last step, she walked briskly to the door and out into the lobby.

With a deep breath she admired her surroundings, before remembering that Ethan would be coming through the door at any second. Quickly moving to lose herself in the crowd, she accidentally bumped into someone knocking their possessions to the floor. Cursing herself for her clumsiness, she bent down to help the person retrieve their belongings all the while apologizing. When she had gathered everything that was in her reach she stood up and saw that Ethan was only 30 feet from her. With another apology beginning to come from her mouth, she turned around and came face to face with the person she just ran into. "Oh my God, it is you" _noooooooooo_ she wailed inside _not when things were going so good._

"I'm sorry," came the accented voice, "do I know you?"

Gwen quickly backtracked "Oh no I'm sorry. It's just that you reminded me of someone I once knew."

"Thank you for helping me" came the voice again " Are you sure I don't know you? You look very familiar to me. I just can't put my finger on where I know you from"

"No, no, I'm sure we have never met" _well that's a partial truth, damnit Gwen how did you get yourself into this, of all the people to bump into. You had to bump into Theresa. Wait did I just say Theresa? No… no it's just a local who looks like her. Who am I kidding, it is her. I have to get out of here before Ethan and everyone else sees her, they will recognize her for sure._

"Oh ok then, well again thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Turning to walk away, Gwen felt a twinge of conscience and flashed back to what Sheridan had said **_this isn't about you and your feelings toward her. It's not even about you being scared of losing Ethan. This is about Pilar, Luis and the rest of the family and giving them back a daughter, a sister_**. knowing deep in her heart that Sheridan was right, she turned back around and called out to her rival. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't entirely honest with you. You have seen me before. I was in the square earlier when you were at a café, you kind of caught us staring at you."

"Oh, that was you? You said earlier that I remind you of someone you once knew, is that why you and your friends were staring at me?"

"Yes, I am so sorry for doing it, but see the girl who you reminded me of passed away a few years ago. And when we saw you… you two look so much alike that it's uncanny."

"I'm sorry for your loss" was all the other woman could say, she wanted to say more but was interrupted when a good looking man approached the blonde in front of her.

"Gwen honey didn't you here me calling for you? Why did you run off like that?

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone, but first do you think I could get my papers back," she asked, pointing to the hand that still clutched her artwork.

Finally noticing that they weren't alone, Ethan looked at the stranger and felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. All the air rushed out of his lungs and the tears came unbidden to his eyes, "My God it is you Theresa."

Looking at him with a question in her eyes " I'm sorry? Oh Theresa, she must be the girl I remind you and your friends of. This lady here was just telling me about her."

"Gwen?"

"When I walked through the door, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into this lady. To make a long story short I knocked her things out of her hands and was picking them up, when she said I looked familiar, but couldn't place me. That was when I mentioned that I was one of a group of people she smiled at in the square, and that is why I looked familiar"

Feeling as if there was more to the story then what they were telling her, she wanted to leave them in peace. Taking her papers from the lady Gwen, she started to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder restraining her. When she looked up, and over her shoulder,she met a pair of eyes that looked so much like hers she was surprised. On closer inspection she noticed they were her eyes, just on a stranger, they had the same tilt, the same rich chocolate color, eyes that could express so much when needed or show very little. The face remained a mystery to her, but the voice, it was a voice that she had only heard in her dreams so far. A voice that in her dreams was so full of warmth and laughter. Now that very voice waivered with unshed tears, but even through that she could make out the one word he said. "Theresa?"

"No, my name is Gabrielle; I'm sorry for your loss. Your friends here were just telling me about this 'Theresa' and how much I resemble her. She must have been a very special person. I'm sorry but I must go now, it was nice meeting you all." With that she turned to walk away, again only to be stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Exasperated she turned around ready to do battle for the right to her arm, but whatever she was about to say died once she looked into those eyes, so much like hers. As she looked into those eyes, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into an abyss where there was no end , finally seeing a light at the end of theabyss she went to it. Scared at what she might find, she hesitated, gathered her courage and forged through. Closing her eyes against the strong emotion she felt she had for the stranger with the familiar eyes, she didn't notice her knees becoming week, or that her legs could no longer support her. She did notice the name that fell from her lips as the stranger picked her up, to keep her from falling to the floor "Luis."


	8. Dreams and realities

Chapter 6- Dreams and realities

"Theresa… Theresa, come on sis wake up and open your eyes"

"Come on lets get her to the suite, people are starting to stare. Gwen and Ethan have an elevator waiting for us already" Sheridan said

Holding Theresa/ Gabrielle tightly in his arms, Luis walked the short distance to the elevator, barely noticing the crowd that had gathered around him, his wife, and his sister. It seemed to him as if the elevator was purposely taking its time to reach their floor, seconds that seemed like hours ticked by as the elevator made its slow ascent to their floor. When the elevator finally stopped, he was the first one out, half running to the room, key already in hand. As he made it to the door, his hands were shaking so hard that he couldn't fit the key into the lock. Grateful that his wife was close by he looked at her, and handed her the key. Unlocking the door with nervous hands, Sheridan flipped on the light, casting the room in an eerie glow. Not waiting to see if Ethan or Gwen were behind them, she followed her husband to the couch where he laid his sister down. Thinking ahead she ran to the phone and ordered room service for everyone, along with a bottle of wine and a glass of milk for herself. While walking to the living room she stopped by the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and towel, thinking they could use a cold compress to revive her. As she stepped into the room she was stunned by what she was hearing, the girl on the couch was calling out Luis's name, but that couldn't be possible, _could it?_ Seeing Gwen and Ethan close by, she walked over to them, determined to get to the bottom of why she was calling out Luis's name, when just moments earlier she didn't know any of them. "Ethan, Gwen, what happened down there? How did you find her?"

Looking at Ethan, Gwen related the story of how she accidentally bumped into her after leaving the stairwell, knocked her belongings down and when she went to help her, that was when Gwen realized who she was. Not wanting to say anything incase she was wrong, she played dumb when the girl asked if she knew her. Gwen finally admitted that she was with a group of people earlier in the day who were staring at her, "and that was when Ethan came along, I explained to her why we were staring. I didn't tell her everything, I just said that she reminded us of someone who passed away a few years ago."

Picking up where Gwen left off, he corroborated everything she said and added little details " Sheridan she didn't recognize us at all, there wasn't anything in her manner to suggest she knew us from a stranger on the street. When I called her Theresa, she looked confused, as if she had never heard that name before, and then went on to apologize because she looked liked her, but wasn't her. I can't describe it. It was like looking at Theresa, hearing her voice, and at the same time realizing that it wasn't her. It is her physically, but mentally she's not our Theresa anymore."

"Ok. So are we all in agreement that that girl lying on the couch is Theresa?" at the nods of both Gwen and Ethan, Sheridan continued. "Did either one of you mention Luis's name to her? Point him out to her in the lobby?"

"No. Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because, ever since she fainted in the lobby, she has been calling out for him. She keeps saying Luis over and over again, no other name just Luis. I thought that maybe you wanted to jog her memory and mentioned his name and that is why she keeps saying it, but seeing as how you didn't the only explanation I have is that maybe seeing Luis made her regain her memory."

"Sheridan, Ethan come quick, she's starting to wake up" called Luis.

"Oh…Oh… What happened? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh Theresa thank God you are all right. Mama will be so happy to knot that you are alive"

"Theresa? I'm sorry but my name is Gabrielle. Where am I? Who are you? You seem so familiar to me, more so then the other three people.

"You don't remember," asked Luis dejectedly. Thinking of a way to explain he was at a lost for words until Sheridan spoke up.

"Hi, Theresa, er.. um.. Gabrielle, my name is Sheridan. Right now you are in our hotel suite, you passed out in the lobby after looking at my husband. We thought it would be best if we brought you some place safe to rest. We're just visiting Venice, for the Carnival and didn't know what to do so that's why you are here. The two people behind me are Ethan and his fiancée Gwen. I believe you ran into Gwen, literally, earlier and she explained why she looked familiar to you. You had seen us in the square earlier. I'm not sure what happened to make you faint, but my husband Luis and I decided that…"

Sheridan never got to finish her thought as the name she just said registered in Gabrielle's mind. "Luis! Did you just say Luis?" speaking as if to herself. " Oh my… They always told me it was a dream, a fantasy life my mind made up to help me cope…. What if they were wrong? No, that's ridiculous, Paolo would never lie to me. It's just some strange coincidence that her husband has the same name as the man in my dreams."

Kindly Sheridan walked closer and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

Giving a little laugh "Oh I'm sorry, you must think that I'm crazy. It's just that you said the name Luis, see for the last couple of months I have been having these dreams, of a family, well I am assuming it's a family, but one of the men in the dream is called Luis. He actually looks a lot like your husband here, so that's probably why I fainted, it was like seeing my dream jump out of my head and crash land into reality. His voice even sounds the same as in my dream. I don't understand how it could be possible. I am positive I have never met your husband before today." She let out another small giggle "I wouldn't blame you if you think that I am crazy, cause I am starting to believe it myself. I think I better cut this vacation short and go home sooner then expected."

A fully recovered Luis looked up in shock as what Gabrielle just said hit him full force, "You dream about me? What else do you dream about? Wait you don't live here in Venice?"

Holding up her hand Gabrielle signaled for him to wait. Looking to the two people behind the woman called Sheridan she asked if they could get her a drink of water. A knock on the door stopped everyone short, before Sheridan remembered she had ordered room service. "Excuse me" she said " I think that might be the food and drinks I ordered for everyone. I had a feeling this was going to take a while and since we didn't eat dinner yet I thought this would be a good time. I hope you don't mind" She directed that last statement to Gabrielle.

"Of course not, honestly I am starving. I haven't eaten since I had the snack at the café, I got so caught up in my designs that I forgot about dinner. When your friend here bumped into me I was on my way to the hotel restaurant."

With that said Sheridan walked to the door, after giving the man some money, she wheeled the cart into the room. Or tried to wheel, but the cart was weighted down with all the food, on top so she was having trouble. Figuring she pushed it far enough into the room she left it alone, and started to open up the covers on the dishes. Pretty soon the room was filled with the heavenly smells of the food. Plates piled high with seafood were at one end, delicious looking soups, main dishes that offered everything from chicken to veal were at the other, and in the middle of it all sat the bottle of wine and the tall glass of milk, for herself. Turning to the others she waved them over and told them to dig in, before she took her own advice and grabbed a plate.

After they had their fill of the food, they each took a seat in the living room, their attention on the one called Gabrielle. Not knowing where to begin she sat on the couch looking at the faces in front of her, trying to remember if she had ever met them before that day. She was thankful when Luis asked her the same questions as he had earlier. "I'm sorry" giving a rueful smile " I seem to be saying that a lot tonight. Yes I have dreamt of you, or at least someone who looks remarkably like you. I don't know where we are, but it is a beautiful place. I think we are in a garden, a rose garden, and you are telling me why it means so much to you because someone we loved helped to build it." She paused catching her breath, noticing for the first time how utterly relaxed she felt, being here with these strangers. She had never had this feeling with Paolo, it was as if her heart was telling her that she could trust these people, that they weren't strangers. "That was my first dream, there have been others since then. In each one, except one, you were always there. As my dreams progressed more people came into them. A motherly figure, and another boy, younger than me, I think. We looked so happy in my dream, like a family."

"What about the one that I am not in," asked Luis gently.

"That one is more of a nightmare; I'm trapped in a fire.. No matter where I turn, where I run, there are these flames blocking me from getting out, and just when the flames are about to consume me I wake up." She automatically took the deep and steady breath that would calm her, as she would usually do when she finished the retelling of that dream, but found oddly enough that she didn't need it. Not wanting to dwell on it she moved onto the next question that he had asked earlier. "No I don't live here. I live in Milan and only come here for the Carnival, the city comes alive with all the festivities. Most times I come here and leave with so many new ideas for my clothing line that, I never seem to have enough spare time until the next Carnival arrives. Usually I come here with Paolo, but he was unable to make it. At first I was going to stay home with him, but he persuaded me to come, it's been our ritual, since… forever really."

The cop in Luis became instantly alert "Who's Paolo?"

"Oh he's…. how do I say this? He's like my caretaker, no that isn't right. He says that we are married, but I was in an accident a few years ago, and I don't remember my life with him before that. Since then we have been living together, just not as man and wife. He understands that I can't be intimate with someone I don't remember. I'm very fond of him, but I don't love him the way a wife should love her husband."

Ethan who had been quietly listening to her tell her story and answer the questions brought forth to her, decided it was time for him to say something, but stopped the moment he heard her say she was in an accident. Getting excited he leaned forward "What kind of accident where you in and when?"

"From what I was told it was a car accident, like I said I don't remember my life before the accident, but I do remember the sound of breaking glass, and feeling it on my skin. As far as when, well it's February now, so…" mentally counting off the months "it's going on close to 3 years. Why do you ask?" She looked around at the faces before her, letting her eyes finally rest on Luis's, it was then that she noticed the silent tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you? I am so sorry, sometimes I just let my mouth run away from me. Here let me get you a tissue." Jumping up she ran into the bathroom, when she returned she saw that Luis had put something that looked like a photograph in his hand, and his wife Sheridan was sitting by him trying to comfort him. As she got closer she could hear him talking to himself saying the same thing over and over again, the words were barely audible, but the closer she got she could make it out.

"She's alive, my baby sister is alive, and I found her."

No one had noticed that she had walked back into the room so they were all startled when she said the following "Your sister is alive? Was your sister Theresa?"

Walking over to where she stood, Luis handed her the photograph. He knew the exact moment she realized what she was looking at. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and looked into the eyes that mirrored the shock he had felt earlier in the day. "Wh…What" she tried again "What is this? Is this some kind of joke? How did you know that these were the people I dreamt about? Did Paolo put you up to this?" Anger evident in her voice as she thought she had been tricked.

Taking the photo from her hand, Luis pulled back the folded part that she didn't realize was there. Pressing it back into her hand, he whispered "Look again, and you will find the answers to your questions."

Looking down at the new addition to the photograph, she saw a girl, and not just any girl. She saw herself, a younger version of herself, smiling into the camera standing slightly apart from the rest of the group. Lightly she traced the face smiling back at her as the realization hit her hard. Those people in the photograph, they were the same as the ones in her dreams, and instinctively she knew why she was apart from the group. The photographer had them all ready to take the photo, but she had found something that caught her eye, so she wandered off to get a better look, and it was only when Luis called out to her had she remembered the photo. Hurrying back to her mother and brothers with a smile on her face, she was only a few steps away when the camera snapped the photo. She was brought out of her memory when she felt the wetness on her cheeks. Looking up into the eyes that so mirrored her own, she understood why she felt that deep connection to him right before she fainted, and why she felt so comfortable with him now, speaking softly as if she was afraid to say the truth out loud. "This girl, this girl in the photo, she's your sister. Theresa, right?" not waiting for him to say yes or no she went on "So if the girl in the photo with my face is you sister, and the people in the photo are the same as the ones I see in my dreams at night. Then that means…."

"It means that you, Gabrielle, and my sister are one in the same. You are my sister. Gabrielle you are Theresa."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you in advance for giving my story a shot. Please R&R 


	9. Memories revisited

Chapter 7- Memories revisited

Milan, Italy

After spending a fun filled week with her newly found brother, Luis, and his wife, Sheridan; Theresa decided that it was time to go home, not home to Harmony, but to Milan. She needed to find her "husband", Paolo, so that they could all sit down and discuss just what happened all those years ago. Regardless of what Luis thought and said; she couldn't believe that the man who had taken care of her, nursed her back to health, could have done something so horrible as to keep her from her family or let them think she was dead for years. Paolo couldn't have known that she had a family, or people out there that worried about her, that she was sure of.

Occupying herself with the memories of the past week, she felt a sense of contentment within herself. She now knew she had a family out there, people who cared about her. Even though she went by the name Gabrielle she was getting used to Theresa, and even enjoyed hearing it when it came from her brothers mouth. At first she didn't want to believe that the man with her eyes was her brother, and even with the truth of it staring her in the face she had tried to deny it. She had put up a valiant fight. She accused them of tricking her, cursed them for playing with her mind and her heart, which would be later be her undoing. It wasn't the photo in her hand that made her believe what he was saying to be true. No it was her heart, she knew deep down that he was right, and that he was her brother, and those people she dreamt about were her family. In the end, she had listened to her heart and it helped her find her way back to her family. Glancing over to Luis she found him half asleep with his arm protectively around his wife. As if he felt her looking at him, he opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, looking out the window of the train.

"No not yet, we should be arriving in 30 minutes or so." Hesitating she looked first at her brother then to the other couple sitting in the compartment with them, making sure they were asleep, she continued. "Luis, how come I can remember you, mama, and Miguel, but no one else? You say that I have another brother and sister, and even explained to me why I may not remember them right now. But…" she glanced over to the sleeping Gwen and Ethan and lowered her voice to a whisper "I can't remember my best friend, I think you said her name was Britney, no that wasn't it,umm Whitney," seeing his nod of agreement"yea Whitney. Also, I have heard the man there, Ethan, discussing me with his fiancée when they thought I couldn't hear them. He said something about us being engaged at one time. What I don't understand is, if I loved him as much as I think I should have for us to become engaged, why is it that I can't remember him. I don't even feel a connection with him, like I did with you, but I do feel an underlying emotion about his fiancée. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

Luis shot the sleeping Ethan a withering look. _Damn him for not being more careful. He should have made sure she was out of earshot before he started discussing her past so carelessly. I don't care if he was Sheridan's nephew at one time, if he so much as pressures my sister about remembering him, I will KILL him. _He turned his attention back to his sister, and saw that she was deep in thought. He noticed that whenever she was that way she would unconsciously finger her charm bracelet, the same one he had given her for her 16th birthday, looking closer he noticed she wasn't fingering the bracelet. She was playing with a charm, a butterfly charm, one he didn't remember ever being there before. Thinking that maybe she got it recently he asked her about it.

Startled, by Luis's voice, Theresa looked at her brother and asked him to repeat himself. When she realized he was asking about her charm bracelet, she gave a low laugh. "Paolo is forever saying that he can tell when I am a million miles away. He said my eyes don't give it away, it's the playing with my bracelet that does it." Looking down at the bracelet and then back to Luis " I don't know when I got the bracelet, Paolo said he didn't give it to me, so I just always assumed that it I bought it before my accident."

"No you didn't buy it. I did, for your 16th birthday. You had always wanted one, and saw this one in a window display. For weeks, all you could talk about was this bracelet, and how it would be the best birthday present ever." He smiled at the memory. "When your birthday came, you were so excited. I remember you could barely sit still to eat breakfast before going to school, and by the time you came home everything was ready. Mama had taken the day off and put up all the decorations, all we needed was the birthday girl and her friends. The last thing you expected was a party so you were surprised. Towards the end of the night, mama brought out the cake, and told you to make a big wish. To this day, we still don't know what you wished for." He smiled and touched the bracelet before continuing. "It was time to open presents, and you made this big thing out of it. Pretty soon there were only two presents on the table, and you could tell that they were too big to be a jewelry box. Even knowing that you still opened them, still happy even though the bracelet wasn't there. Your friends left, and it was just you, mama, Miguel and I cleaning up, when mama said that she found something. She pretended that when she was cleaning she found a gift that had fallen and got kicked under the table. The expression on your face, was priceless, you immediately knew what it was and started jumping up and down. You could barely rip the paper off you were so excited. When it was finally off, all you did was cry. Then you started jumping up and down again and hugged us and cried some more. Finally calming down enough for me to put it on you. Since then every year on your birthday, I have given you a charm for your bracelet. Except for this one. That was why I asked." Luis finished, fingering the charm he was talking about.

"Wow, I wish I could remember that" Knowing that he was waiting for an answer about that one charm, she thought of how she could word it so that she didn't sound crazy. "This is going to sound crazy, but I have no idea about this charm. I just feel as if I have a connection to it. I know that sounds crazy, but at first when you said you bought me the bracelet and a charm every year for my birthday, I thought that maybe that was why I had a connection to it, cause you gave it to me. But you didn't, so now, I... Idon't know. Do you think he could have given it to me?" she asked nodding toward Ethan.

"I don't know sis, I truly don't know"

Both falling silent to their own thoughts, they didn'tcatch the pair of eyes, hidden behind sunglasses,casually watching them. Pretending to fall back asleep before being noticed, the person smiled quickly, pleased with the information she had just heard. _She doesn't remember Ethan at all, not even her love for him. And judging by the look Luis gave Ethan, when she told him what she overheard, I don't think he is pleased with Ethan right now. That could work in my favor. Maybe she won't regain her memory about Ethan, and I have nothing to be concerned about. 'Sure Gwen, when has anything worked in your favor.' Ok maybe she won't regain it until after Ethan and I are husband and wife. Hmmmm I wonder why she feels something for me and nothing for Ethan. Oh well I can worry about that later. It feels as if the train is slowing down, we must be there. Ok Gwen pretend that you are just waking up from a really good nap. _Pretending to stretch and yawn as if she had just woke up, Gwen took the time to take in the view from outside, and found it to be breathtaking.

"Wow Theresa, this place is beautiful. I can't believe you live here."

"Thank you Gwen. Ok everyone rise and shine, time to get moving. I left my car in the parking lot, before I left, but I'm afraid it won't fit all of us, plus the luggage. We could go in trips, or hail a taxi and those in it can follow me to my house."

Luis was the first to speak up "That sounds like a good idea. Gwen, Sheridan why don't you two ride with Theresa, and Ethan and I can grab the taxi." When he received agreements from everyone, he started to gather the luggage and walked off the train.

Walking to the parking lot, Theresa quickly found her car. Waiting for the men to hail a taxi, she focused her attention on Gwen, who she could see in the back seat through her rearview mirror. She thought she felt a glimmer of a memory surface about her, but lost it when she saw her brother wave to her from the taxi letting her know it was time to go. Driving slowly through the city she pointed out little landmarks and businesses. As she stopped at a sign she realized she was just a block away from her clothing store, and told the girls that. Over their exclamations, she told them that it was just a little store, it wasn't big, not yet anyway, but she hada good number ofclients and customers.

Arriving home, she was disappointed when she didn't find Paolo's car in the driveway. Then she remembered that it was Thursday, and hewas working late. After asking the taxi driver to wait, she got everyone settled in the house and took them out for a bit of sight seeing. Later on they ended up at a restaurant, not to far from her house. She was sitting there having such a good time, that she almost didn't see the face of the man in front of her.

"Gabby! What are you doing back here so early, I thought that you were at the Carnival" asked the man.

"Paolo, oh it's so good to see you. I stopped by the house when I came in thinking that you were there, but then I remembered that today was Thursday the day you work late. So I came here." Theresa explained.

"I see. Who are your friends dear? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Paolo, I have some good news. But first these people aren't just friends, well two of them are. This man here, he's my brother Luis, and this is his wife Sheridan. The other man is Ethan and that's his fiancée Gwen."

"Your brother? You don't have a brother, Gabby." Paolo said confused.

"That's the good news I wanted to tell you, Paolo. I got my memory back, well part of it. I remember my family, and my real name. It isn't Gabrielle, but Theresa" she exclaimed not noticing that all the color had drained from Paolo's face.

Paolo recovered quickly, and pretended to see a client over Theresa's shoulder, excusing himself, telling her he would see her and her family later at home, he made a beeline for the front door where his 'client' was waiting. Once outside the restaurant, he went to the window and looked at the woman he had loved for so long. He felt guilty for spying on her, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. Watching her as she talked and joked with her brother and his wife; Paolo saw something in her eyes that had been missing for a while. She was truly happy, _but how long would it last? _His conscience asked. _Once she finds out what you did she will never forgive you_. Yes she will, I just have to make her understand._ That may be easier said then done. _Well I will just have to make her see that I did it to protect her. _And once you tell her, how will you protect her then? _I don't know but I will find a way.

Turning away from the window, he walked to his car, determined to make things right. But first he had to see a man about something.


	10. The letter

Chapter 8- The letter

Walking into her home, Theresa had a feeling that something was wrong. She walked into her bedroom, changed her clothes then joined her guests in the living room. About an hour had passed and there was no Paolo, thinking that maybe his meeting withthe client went late, she didn't worry too much. It wasn't until 11 o'clock passed, long after her guests went to bed for the night, that she started to worry. She never knew what compelled her to go to his room, but she did, opening up the door, she came up short. Paolo was usually a neat and organized man; he would never leave his room in such a mess. That was her first thought, her second was that someone broke in and only trashed his room, but even that sounded ridiculous to her. Walking further into his room she turned and faced his closet. That was when she received an even bigger shock, everything was gone, his clothes, his shoes. Everything! Wildly looking around she saw that even though the room was messy, there weren't very many clothes to the mess. Pulling open his bureau drawers she found them practically bare. Not understanding why he would leave like that, she went over to his bed and sat down, reaching over to grab one of the many pictures of them that he kept by his bedside. Cold, nervous fingers touched the frame, and stroked the outside of it, falling slowly to the table. It was then she spied the envelope with her name on it. Trepidation of what was to come washed over her. Tracing her hand over his familiar scrawl, she turned the envelope over and took her time opening it, laying back onto his pillows she took out the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Gabby,_

_Where do I begin! I thought that writing this would be easier then telling you what I have done to your face. Boy was I wrong. This will be one of the hardest things I have ever done. Tonight seeing you with your brother, made me realize how much I have kept you from and how wrong I have been. I thought that I was doing it because I was keeping you safe, but that would be a partial lie. I did it mostly for my own selfish reasons. _

_I guess I now know where to begin, when I saw you earlier you forgot to mention something. Your name isn't just Theresa. It's Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, how do I know you ask, well that is the hard part that I was telling you about. I know because I knew you when you were that person. I was hired to do a job, befriend you, get close enough to you to make you leave your fiancé Ethan, and if that didn't work then I was to take drastic measures. I did meet you; I even befriended you. I tried to tell myself it was all part of the job, but I knew deep down it wasn't. The moment I met you in that coffee shop, I knew I loved you, it didn't matter to me that we had never met before. The moment I looked into your eyes I was lost and knew I couldn't and wouldn't go through with my job. I told whoever had hired me that, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They threatened my life and the life of my sister. So I went through with it; when I couldn't get you to leave Ethan, I set fire to the hotel you were staying in, but something went wrong. To this day I don't know what happened, the fire should have spread slowly, slow enough so that I could get you out. But it didn't, once I set the blaze; I knew there wouldn't be much time. The place was relatively empty, just like I had planned. You were supposed to be waiting for me to take you to dinner in the lobby, but I guess you forgot something cause you went back to your room. I have never been so scared in my life as I was at that moment, when it dawned on me where you were. When I finally got to you, you were unconscious on the floor, by the looks of it the window to your room exploded and a beam had hit you on your head. _

_Right then I should have listened when my head said to take you to the hospital, but my heart fooled me into thinking that hiding you was best. If no one knew you were alive, then you would be safe from whoever wanted you dead. I carried you to the place where I was staying, miraculously no one stopped me and asked what I was doing. I bandaged you as best I could, then went back to the hotel to make sure the body I planted was found. When everyone was accounted for except you, they assumed that the body found was you. Getting you out of the country was easy enough, I do have my pilots' license, and the money I paid kept mouths silent. Not knowing what to do I brought you here, remembering how much you loved fashion, I thought that this would be as good a place as any to give you at least one of your dreams. All the time I wondered how would I keep you here, with me. I didn't have to wait long for the answer, when you finally woke up, it was as if my prayers were answered, you had amnesia, the only thing you could remember was the breaking glass. That's where I came up with the excuse that I was your husband and you were in a car accident. After a couple of months passed you seemed to accept the fact that you weren't going to regain your memory, but I wasn't so sure. That was the first time I took you to the specialist. He told me that you may remember flashes of your life, or that you may never regain your memory, either way it was a 50/50 chance. _

_These past couple of months, when you would tell me about your dreams, I was always on edge. I was sure the next day you would come to me, with anger blazing in your eyes, telling me you remembered everything. Hence why I tried to make you believe that those dreams were just your way of coping with everything. If I had known this vacation would have turned out the way it did, I don't know if I can honestly say I would have let you go. _

_I'm worried about what you may find now, my secrets are out, I have told you everything I have done, and I deserve your hate, but there are still things that you don't know. There are things that even I don't know, like who hired me to get rid of you and the reason why._

_If you are wondering if I will come back, don't, I won't. I don't think I can face seeing the hatred you and your family will have for me in their eyes. That's the cowardly way out, I know. But since I have told you the truth, I'm pretty sure you will want to get back those years with your family, that I stole from you. And once that happens whoever wanted you dead will know that I failed, and they will be after my sister, to get to me. I can't protect you anymore, but I can still protect my sister, from whoever may try to harm her. Knowing Luis he will feel the same way I do about protecting family, so I know you are in safe hands. Also tell Luis that even if he does try to run a background check on me, he will find nothing. The name Paolo was an alias, if you do ever regain your memory I'm sure you will tell him my true name, but by then I have hope my sister and I will be out of harms way._

_The house and all possessions inside are yours, as well as your shop. Before I left I put everything in your name, your true name, not Gabrielle. Theresa, I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I am hoping that one day you can understand what I did. In my own selfish way I meant well. Before I go I have one last thing to say, look on my closet floor towards the right, even though I left the place a mess I made sure the box was easy to find. What's in that box is yours, it's all the keepsakes you had when you were in New York at the hotel. Originally I wanted to throw them away, but something stopped me and I kept them, just in case your memory ever did come back._

_I guess this is where our journey together ends, we have traveled a long road kid. None of it I regret, I did what I did to keep you safe. If you ever need me just call out and I will find you, no matter where you are. Wish me luck with my sister. Be safe._

_Goodbye._

Stunned beyond belief, Theresa just sat on the bed, clutching the letter to shocked to cry. Slowly a range of emotions and feelings flashed in her eyes, betrayal, anger, sadness, and lastly a sense of understanding. She didn't agree with what he did, but she could understand why. He did it to keep his sister safe, and thought he was doing what was best for her. Remembering that the letter mentioned something about a box she ran to the closet, and moved things around. There sat a plain shoebox, something she would have normally overlooked. Grabbing it she ran back to the bed, and spent the rest of the night going through her keepsakes. There she found pictures, most were of her family, others where of her and a girl, she assumed was Whitney. She found many of her and Ethan, and towards the bottom of the pile she found one of her with another man and then one of just the man. Though she didn't remember him she felt drawn to him, there was a connection there with him, stronger then the one with Luis. She took in his spiked blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Her gaze wandered to the rest of the photo, _by the looks of it he works out,_ she thought taking in the way his clothes were tailored to his body, blushing to herself for the direction her thoughts went.

Laying the pictures down, she pawed through the box some more, finding sketches, make up, a good luck charm, a movie ticket stub, until her hand brushed something cold and metal. Wrapping her fingers around whatever it was she pulled it out of the box. There sat a locket, she turned it over and saw the engraved I love you, wondering who it was from she opened it thinking to get a clue. Out popped a piece of paper so small it was barely noticeable, before picking it up Theresa looked at the photo of her and Ethan, they looked so happy together. Closing the locket she picked up the note and read it '_this side is reserved for our kids, but until then know that I love you and will miss you everyday that you are not in my arms_. Signed heart _Ethan'. _She laid back on the bed putting her head on the pillow, locket still in hand. Just before sleep overcame her she prayed to God, _please help me get my memory back Amen_.

* * *

A/n- thanks to everyone who has read this so far. This will be my last update at least until Sunday, going on vacation and not taking the laptop. please read and respond. Thank you again. 


	11. Welcome to Harmony

A/n: Ok I lied, I wasn't going to write this until I came back from vacation, but after a very stressful day dealing with my son's school, I needed to relieve some aggression, so I came home and pounded away on the keyboard. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 9- Welcome to Harmony 

2 months later

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our destination, please put your chairs in it's upright position, fasten your seat belts and make sure your tray is up. We will be landing in Harmony shortly"

"Is this your first visit to Harmony," asked the elderly woman sitting next to her.

"This is my first visit in almost 3 years," Theresa replied. Looking out the window of the plane she marveled at the view-taking place before her eyes, the crisp blue color of the sea, with a smattering of fishing boats in it. The buildings, big and small, old and new. People who looked like ants scurrying around the town. " I have missed so much" she whispered.

Finally the plane landed and she waited patiently for the older woman to gather her belongings and exit the plane. Before leaving the older woman gave her a hug, and wished her a good visit. Taken by surprise at the kindness of the stranger Theresa thanked her and moved to get her belongings. Pulling down her carry on, she moved to the line of people waiting patiently to get off the plane. To her that walk seemed to take forever, if she thought that waiting these last 2 months was a nightmare, this came right close. Luis decided that she would come to Harmony, after he had read Paolo's letter, but Theresa had insisted on waiting. She was holding out hope that regardless of what he said in the letter Paolo would come back, but she also had a business to run, and it wouldn't have been professional of her to just leave without telling her clients and customers.

After waiting for a month and hearing nothing from Paolo, she called Luis and told him to expect her in a months time. Leaving Milan and her shop behind was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Theresa wasn't sure when she would be back, she figured she would stay as long as she had tountil her memory returned, and then take it from there. Luis had talked about taking her to see a Dr. Russell, who was her best friend Whitney's mom.

"She's the best of the best," Luis had said over the phone. He was so certain that this Dr. Russell would help her, that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she had seen the best specialists in Europe and it had gotten her nowhere. That wasn't entirely true, it lead her to dreams, and that led her to her family, so maybe it wasn't a lost cause after all.

Each step she walked took her closer and closer to her family waiting on the other side. Her steps started to falter, as she was 30 feet from the door separating her and her family. Moving to the side, to let others pass, she leaned up against the wall, trying unsuccessfully to calm her rapidly beating her. "You can do this, Theresa. They are probably just as nervous as you, maybe more so." Thinking back to her last conversation with her mother, brought a sense of peace and calm over her, gathering her courage from that, she got back in line and walked those last 30 feet to the door.

Theresa walked out of the plane and stood on the top step, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the harsh sun. Once they did she saw Luis, running down the steps she threw herself into his arms.

Luis wrapped his sister into a big bear hug "Welcome home sis, everyone is waiting inside to see you. We thought seeing us all at once might be too much, so I was nominated to come and get you."

Falling into step with him, she lightly slugged him on the arm " Well aren't you the lucky one, nominated huh?"

"Yep, I was the lucky one alright" opening the door to the airport he waited for her to enter. Luis stopped and waited for her to get her composure ,before leading Theresa to their mother.

Pilar seeing her daughter for the first time in close to 3 years broke down in tears, grabbing Theresa into an even bigger hug she thanked God and whoever else played a part in this reunion. " My Theresita, my beautiful Theresita. It's so good to have you back home again. Come, come, your brothers Antonio and Miguel are here. Paloma, your sister, wanted to be here, but she went back to Mexico to finish school. Whitney, your best friend is here with her husband and baby, Ethan is also here with his brother." Stopping, she realized just how overwhelming everything may seem to Theresa. " Oh mija, what was I thinking inviting all these people. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you, I just thought that seeing us all here would help jog your memory."

"Mama it's ok, don't worry. I don't think I could be any more overwhelmed after all that happened in Venice and later Milan. I'm sure I will be able to handle this. You were only trying to do what you thought was best."

Giving her daughter a quick hug, Pilar then turned her toward the group of people gathered in the waiting area. Seconds ticked by, and the silence became deafening. No one was sure about what to do, or say; nor were they quite certain on what they shouldn't say. Breaking the silence Theresa joked " Wow you would have thought that after 3 years someone would at least have something to say."

With that the moment was broken; Whitney was the first to break from the group to hug her best friend. " Hi Theresa, I'm Whitney. We used to be, are, best friends, this here is my husband Chad and our daughterCathleen Theresa Harris"

Reaching out a hand to stroke the baby's' cheek, Theresa looked into the eyes of the womancalled her best friend " You named her after me?"

"Of course silly, you are my best friend. I know you don't remember and that's ok, we can relive the times, as we try to get your memory back." Hesitating, Whitney looked to her husband, who gave her a nod. "Theresa, I wanted to ask you something. Feel free to say no, but we have been friends since kindergarten, and even though you don't remember our friendship; or me, I still think of you as my best friend, my sister. WhenCathleen was born we gave her your name because I felt that even if you weren't here in person, you were somewhere above looking out for your Godchild, and would recognize your namesake anywhere. She was baptized a few months back, but we only picked out one Godparent. There are only 2 other people besides my husband and I who I trust wholeheartedly with my child's welfare, one was Ethan, the other is you. I guess what I am asking is if you would mind being the other Godparent for her. I understand this is a lot to put on you your first day back, so take your time to think about it"

Whitney barely finished the sentence when Theresa shook her head and emphatically said "No." Looking at Whitney with tears in her eyes she continued, " I don't need to think about it, I would be honored to be Cathleen's Godparent. Whitney if I had any misgivings before about our friendship, they were thrown out the window the second you introduced me to my namesake. Only a true friend would keep my memory alive that way. For that I am grateful and honored. You have a beautiful daughter." She placed a kiss onto the baby's' forehead and wrapped Whitney into a hug, releasing her she kissed her cheek and turned to Chad to shake his hand.

Next came Miguel and Antonio, who made a Theresa sandwich out of her, " It's good to have you back sis."

"It's good to be back." She answered honestly.

Not able to wait a minute longer, Ethan rushed up to Theresa and gathered her into his arms. Breathing in her scent he marveled at how right she felt in his arms, right then and there he made a vow to himself. He was never going to let her go, never again, no matter what. He was so into his own thoughts that he didn't feel her tense up,becomming as stiff as a board in his arms. Everyone, except Ethan, noticed the change in her stance. Luis with only one thought in his mind, moved forward to break the hug. Only to make it 2 steps before Theresa, herself, ended the hug. "Ethan your squishing me, I can't breathe. Ethan… Ethan… Let go of me."

With that she pushed her way out of his arms, seeing the hurt look on his face she thought to console him. Cupping his cheek with her hand she gave him a smile. Before she knew what was happening his face was only inches away from hers, then his lips were on her mouth. Confusion and disgust warred in her beneath the surface. She was confused because she couldn't understand why his touch did nothing to her; it brought back no memories, no feelings, nothing. There was just an empty void, when she thought there should be love, or at least a tender emotion. The disgust, she felt because when last she saw him he was engaged to be married, but from the way he was kissing her no one would have known that. Breaking the kiss she stepped back, out of arms reach from him. Looking over his shoulder she saw her mother, restraining Luis by saying something to him. Giving them a weak smile to let them know she was alright she turned back to Ethan, but before she could open her mouth to speak, he started to talk.

"I knew you would remember me and our love, when you were home. You kissed me just like you did all those years ago. We can get married now just like we planned, and raise a family. Oh Theresa I love you, please say that you will marry me."

Thoroughly shocked, it took Theresa a few minutes to find her voice. "Ethan, I think that you are mistaken. I still do not have my memory back, and I am sorry if I made you think otherwise. I don't remember our past together, or any feelings I may have had for you. What you mistook for my response just now, was shock. I was shocked when you kissed me, I really didn't expect that. In all fairness and to answer your question. I'm sorry but I can't marry you."

Ethan's joy was short lived as his brain registered everything that she was saying, his heart, on the other hand, was still a few steps behind. "No you love me, I felt it when we kissed, you do remember us and our love. If you didn't you couldn't have kissed me with all that passion and fire" Thinking as if to prove it to her, he moved toward her, and watched as she stepped back in fear. "I won't hurt you, you have to know that" Seeing that the fear didn't move from her eyes, he gave up and walked away_. I will get you back Theresa, no matter what. The key is getting you to remember our love, and me, but how can I do that with Luis breathing down my neck, warning me not to pressure you?_

"I don't think I am cut out for this," whispered Theresa to herself.

"Sure you are Resa," came the deep, husky voice behind her, "you are one of the toughest people I know. Don't tell me you are going to let my ego inflated half brother make you doubt yourself."

Turning slowly to face the stranger behind her, she found herself looking up into a pair of brown eyes sparkling with mischief and humor. "Your half brother is Ethan?"

"Yes, don't remind me," said the stranger dryly.

Theresa found herself laughing at his tone, and found herself becoming at ease with this stranger from her photo, " And you are?"

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, Fox for short," bowing he took her hand and placed it to his lips. "Welcome home lovely Resa"

Dropping her hand he walked away following the path Ethan had taken just moments earlier. Still reeling from the feel of his lips on her hand, she fingered her charm bracelet, more specifically her butterfly charm. Even though he was out of earshot she couldn't help but say to herself " Thank you, Fox". Anxious to leave she turned to her family and signaled she was ready to go. When her luggage was loaded into the car and they were safely on their way, she looked out the window and fingered her charm bracelet, the action reminiscent of what she did in the past, only this time the sign before her said 'Welcome to Harmony'. Clutching her charm tighter she laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, whispering to herself " Welcome home Resa."

* * *

A/n: hope this one was up to par, I proof read inhurry, it looks fine to me. Hope you guys like. Thanks 


	12. Early morning visitor

A/n- sorry I am late on this chapter. We got in real late on sun, then monday I was feeling sick and my son had the day off from school, so last night was when I had time to work on it. so if i made any mistakes I am so sorry,I kind of did this chapter with a drug induced mind. I hate being sick! to make it up to you guys I'm going to try and do a 2 for 1, with the next chapter being posted later on this afternoon/tonight. r&r please. Thanks

* * *

Chapter 9- A surprise visitDing dong Ding dong 

Theresa rolled over and looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand. The glaring red numbers told her what she already knew. "Who in the world would be ringing the doorbell at 8:25 in the morning?" She muttered, pulling her pillow over her head to block out the sound. When that didn't work she crawled out of bed and threw on a robe, intent on giving whoever was on the other side of the front door a piece of her mind. _Didn't they know that a flight from Milan to Harmony takes its toll on a person, not to mention the jet lag._ It probably didn't help that she spent most of her first night in her old room going through her many mementos. Trying hard to remember her life before the accident. With no such luck she finally went to bed around 5 in the morning, only now to be rudely awakened by the doorbell.

Stumbling down the steps she flicked on the hall light, and opened the door, surprised that the early morning visitor was none other then "Ethan! What are you doing here? It's only 8:30."

Ethan watched her as she tried to stifle a yawn, thinking that coming over so early probably wasn't the best idea he had. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I don't think I realized how early it was. Do you mind if I come in?"

Theresa stepped back and waved Ethan in, closing the door behind him. She watched as Ethan made his way to a chair and sat down. Grabbing the throw off of the couch she sat and arranged it over her legs, trying to get some warmth. Finally looking at Ethan, she took in his appearance; he looked as if he hadn't slept in months. The handsome man that she had seen just yesterday was barely visible, underneath the stubble growing on his face. His eyes were completely bloodshot, and his hair looked as if he had run his fingers through it one too many times. "Ethan are you ok, is something wrong? Did you need Luis? Cause he isn't here."

"Huh? Oh no I'm not here to see Luis, I actually came to see you"

"Ethan it's 8:30, it couldn't have waited until later?" asked Theresa, perplexed as to what could have cause him to come over this early looking the way he did.

"No, it couldn't wait. I had to see you. After what happened yesterday, what I did. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing your face, and the expression in your eyes, when you thought I was going to hurt you." Getting down to his knees in front of her he grabbed her hands. "Theresa, you have to know I would never, ever, hurt you. Yesterday, I was just so caught up in my own feelings that I couldn't see anything else. I was blinded by my love for you. I know now that that isn't a good excuse, but it's the truth. I'm just so sorry I made that look of fear come into your eyes."

Feeling a little uncomfortable at his closeness, Theresa moved away a bit, just not enough so that he would notice and feel bad all over again. "Ethan, it's ok. I understand, where you are coming from. At least I think I do. See last night I sat up going through all of my things, just trying to remember my life." Seeing the look of hope crossing his face, she hastened to continue, "Unfortunately I am no closer today then I was yesterday in having my memory back. I get glimmers and feelings, under the surface sometimes, but nothing more. It's just so frustrating knowing that I have these memories and no matter how many pictures I look at, no matter how many stories I hear of my life I can't remember a thing! It's like I am living my life in limbo, I want to remember, not just for my sake but also for everyone else's. Look at what this is doing to my family, you, your relationship with Gwen." Looking at him with tears in her eyes "I just want to remember my life, my friends, family, you. I say I understand, cause like you I want something so much, that I can't see anything else. I sleep, eat and dream it everyday. They haunt me, my memories I mean. It feels as if they are teasing me, giving me these glimmers knowing that it drives me crazy when those glimmers disappear."

"I didn't know," Ethan whispered

"Don't pity me Ethan. I just wanted you to know that your not the only one who wants something so bad that you can't see anything else."

"I didn't mean to pity you. I just never really gave it much thought about what you must be going through"

"It's ok, I didn't mean to snap at you." Theresa placed her head in her hands to calm her emotions, looking up she found him standing over her, staring. The intensity of his gaze was frightening, uncomfortable under that gaze, she cleared her throat and asked "Was there anything else you wanted? If not do you think you could stop by later? I don't mean to be rude, but I would really like to catch up on my sleep, between the trip and me staying up late last night, I really am tired." Replacing her head in her hands she waited for him to leave.

"Sure it's no problem, I'm sorry for waking you." Walking to the door, Ethan was nearly there when he remembered something. " I almost forgot. I brought these for you. We used to live together, so I still have a bunch of your things in storage. Pilar said that it was alright for me to keep them since she had a house full of your stuff to remember you by." He walked back to her, waiting for her to take the envelope from him, but when she refused to raise her head he just laid it on the sofa by her legs. "I hope these can help, if you have any questions please call me." The thought struck him then that she wouldn't remember where he lived or his number, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote it down for her. "This is my address and number to the house, also my cell. If you need anything, anything at all please call me." With that he turned and walked out the door leaving Theresa sitting there her head still in her hands.

When she heard the door close behind him, Theresa raised her head and glanced down at the white envelope. For several seconds she just stared at it, wishing for it to go away. Finally facing the inevitable she picked it up and turned it over, ready to see what was inside, but when her finger was about to open the flap she threw it down. Feeling the need to put some distance between herself and the envelope she walked to the door and opened it, telling herself it was just cause she needed some fresh air. When in fact she wanted to make sure Ethan was gone. After locking the door, she walked into the kitchen, determined not to let her curiosity get the better of her. She took as much time as she could, making coffee, eating breakfast, cleaning up after herself, until she found that she had no more distractions to keep her from opening the envelope. Walking back into the living room she picked up the envelope and carried it to the safety of her room. Once there all thoughts of sleep vanished from her head as she sat on her bed, and slowly opened the flap. She dumped the contents onto her bed and watched as a dozen or so photos fluttered to her bed, followed by a letter. Leaving the letter for last she picked up the photos and looked at them. They were all of her and Ethan; at first glance she thought they looked like a very cute couple, a couple that was definitely in love. On closer inspection she noticed that with some of the photos her smile seemed strained, her mouth was in the shape of a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, and she was no longer standing so close to Ethan. She looked lost, scared, and almost fearful in those photos. Thinking that maybe it was the lighting in her room, she flicked on a light, but even that didn't help to erase the fear she saw. Going back through the photos one at a time, even more slowly than before, she noticed little by little there was an obvious strain on her. When she looked at the dates on the photos, she was shocked to notice that it happened over a course of a few months, right before she disappeared. _What happened to make me so fearful? I wonder if whatever it is, is tied to me not remembering Ethan. _Turning from the pictures her eyes couldn't help but fall to the letter, without thinking of what she was doing she picked up the letter and tore it in half. Folded it then tore it in half again, and dumped the remains of the letter into the trashcan by her bed.

Theresa couldn't believe she had just done that, and instantly regretted it. _What if there was something important in there, where if there was a clue to help me remember. Oh Theresa what have you done now? _Reaching to dig her hand into the trashcan so that she could glue the letter back together she stopped. _What am I doing? I saw those photos, the look in my eyes. If we where so happy then why do I have that look? _Abruptly she got up and walked to her closest, pulling out something to wear she got dressed in a hurry and ran downstairs and out the front door. Once she gained some distance from her house she took off at a run, not knowing where she was going. All she had was a feeling. A feeling that said she had been this way before, many times before. Slowing down when her feet touched the sand she walked quickly to the little cove she knew would be around the corner, continuing past the cove she passed by a few trees and continued her walk. She instinctively knew that further down was a more secluded part of the beach, one very few people went to. Picking up her pace she jogged the rest of the way, never once thinking that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, that there was no such place. When it seemed as if the end was near she came upon the place had known would be there, marveling at the beauty and serenity she took a seat on the big rock that jutted out into the water. It didn't take long for her to become lost in her thoughts, in her own world oblivious to all.

"I thought I would find you here."

* * *

A/n- hope you guys enjoyed, not sure if i did to good of a job on showing how insensitive Ethan is to her feelings. Thanks for reading. 


	13. Our Spot

a/n-sorry I am so late in putting this one up, hope you guys like R&R. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 10- Our spot

She knew that voice, it didn't matter that she had first heard it yesterday, she knew. Theresa felt a rush of emotion and couldn't make heads or tales of it all. She didn't remember the voice, but she knew it as well as she knew her name. Knew the emotion behind the voice, how it sometimes laced everything with humor, how it dropped an octave when it said her name. Just like it was doing now.

"Resa are you ok?"

Without turning she addressed the speaker " Fox, what are you doing here?"

"I was out for a morning run when I saw Ethan leave his house. He usually doesn't get up that early, so I kind of followed him to your house." He admitted sheepishly. " I left when he entered the house, and I continued my run. Was heading back home when I saw you heading this way, so I thought I would come and see what you were up to. I even come bearing gifts."

Theresa finally turned around and saw Fox standing a few feet from her with coffee cups, giving him a smile she held out her hand. "Well since you come bearing gifts, I guess it wouldn't be nice for me to turn you away."

Fox taking that as an invitation joined Theresa on the rock, handing her one of the cups. "I hope you still like it the same way as before, if not I can go and grab another one."

"I'm sure I will like it Fox, besides it's the thought that counts." Taking a sip she was amazed that he had in fact got it right. "Mmmmm vanilla cappuccino, with extra foam and a hint of cinnamon. My fave."

Fox watched as she inhaled the fragrance of the coffee before taking another sip, the realization that he was staring made him look away and out to the water. They fell into a comfortable silence, both drinking their coffee and just enjoying the day. Just as he was about to suggest leaving her alone to her thoughts she said something.

"Fox, tell me about our friendship please."

"This might take a while lovely Resa, you might want to get comfortable." He took his own advice and stretched out a bit on the rock. " The first time I met you Resa you were sleeping in my bed" at her shocked look and sputtering he laughed, handed her a napkin to wipe the coffee that dribbled down her chin and continued. "Not that way, Resa. I came home for your engagement party, this was back when mother was still a Crane. That is a story for another time, back to this one. Your family was already there, Pilar, Luis, Miguel, everyone. The whole town was there. Anyway I showed up at the end and before I could explain tomotherwhy I was late she lit into me about it being Ethan's party and I should have been there to show my support. I cut her off and went upstairs thinking to get away from all the nagging. I walked into what used to be my old bedroom, sat on the bed, took off my clothes and climbed in. Little did I know already in there was a beautiful woman, but I found out soon enough when she screamed down the house thinking I was an intruder. Somehow I managed to convince everyone it was all just an accident, which it was. I had no idea you or your family were staying the night and heading home in the morning. After that the they say the rest is history."

"So that was the first time we met then?" At his nod she went on, "but Fox that doesn't tell me about our friendship. What kind was it?"

"Patience little one" he said in his best Yoda voice, "You can't tell a story from the middle you have to start at the beginning and work your way up to the end. As I was saying, that was the first time we met. And although it was unconventional it worked in our favor. After that we became inseparable, even though we led separate lives we always found time for each other. Early morning runs, late night walks and talks, we knew what the other was thinking or feeling long before the words left our mouths. Three months into the friendship, you came to me and said that we had to spend less time together, you never told me why we had to, just that we had to. For two weeks we both went around town half alive, like we had lost our other half. One night, I don't know what it was, but something called me here to this spot. I ignored it at first but it just got stronger and stronger until I couldn't fight it anymore. When I got here you were sitting on this rock, crying your eyes out, you looked so sad, and lost that whatever I was feeling no longer mattered. All I knew was that you were in pain and that I wanted to take it away. Before I could say anything you started talking, I turned to leave, to give you some privacy with your thoughts and that was when you called to me." He gave a laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hell Resa, I didn't even know you knew I was there, but you did. You told me you felt my pain, that it was cutting you so deep knowing that I was hurting. The smartest thing I could have done would have been to leave, leave this place, this town, you, but something in your eyes held me there, challenged me, comforted me. Made me see that all my life I had been running, right then and there I wanted to stop, I wanted to be the man you saw in me. You believed in me when no one else did, not even my own mother believed in me, all she could see was her precious Ethan. In my mind that night I made a promise to myself and to you that I would be everything that you needed, that I would be worthy of your friendship, your love. I knew no one could replace Ethan in your heart, but I wanted to be worthy enough so that I could at least have a tiny part of it. Getting off that rock was the hardest thing you ever had to do, it was your safety net, but you left it anyway to comfort me." Feeling those emotions wash over him as he retold that day to her from his own memories, gave him new insight "Somehow you knew what I was feeling, I see that now. That's why you got off the rock and said what you said to me. I never really thought about it, I just pushed it to the back of my mind."

"What did I say to you Fox?" asked Theresa.

"You told me that I had something that Ethan could never have, all I had to do was fight for it, that one day I would see and know that everything you said was true. Funny how things work out, not long after Ethan was outed as not being a Crane and I ended up being heir. That's what I thought you always meant, but you never knew about Ethan being Sam Bennett's son." With that his mind took him back to a place in time he rarely visited. **_It was close to three years ago to the day that she had left on the train. Originally he was inside with the rest of her friends and family waiting to say goodbye, but at the last minute he slipped away and walked a block over to the coffee shop. His intent was to wait there until everyone including her had left, then he would go and say his goodbye, but it didn't work out that way. Halfway to the shop he stumbled onto a jewelry store that he had never seen before. Glancing in the window he caught sight of a butterfly charm. The second he saw he knew it was perfect for his Resa. Buying it he ran back to the station praying he wasn't to late to say goodbye. When he got there he saw that almost everyone was out in the parking lot, cutting through the fence and grass he made it to the boarding area just as she was stepping on the train. _**He couldn't remember what he said, but the feeling of her in his arms was one he knew he would never forget nor would he ever forget the I love you that came from her mouth, or the look of joy at seeing the charm.

Pulled from his thoughts he glanced at Resa, sensing that she was in deep thought he admired her profile. His eyes took in the face that had haunted him, as well as his brother, for the last 3 years. The eyes that could make you feel as if you are the only one in the universe, her cute little nose, the nose that he would never get tired of touching. He wondered then if her cheek was still as soft as he remembered, not thinking just doing, he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek when a flash of light caught his eye. Looking down to see what caught his attention; he saw that she was playing with her charm bracelet, rotating it around her arm, stopping ever so often to play with a charm. On her next rotation she stopped and just played with the charm. Intrigued as to why she would only play with that one charm he took a closer look, and was surprised to see that it was his butterfly she was fingering.

Without pausing or addressing him Theresa spoke " I don't know who gave me this charm. At first I thought that maybe Luis did, after he told me how I got the bracelet, but I was wrong. My next thought was Ethan, now I am not so sure. The only thing I have to go on is that whoever gave me this charm meant a lot to me. Meant more to me then Ethan. When I touch it I feel safe, like there is someone watching over me. Crazy I know. All I know and feel is that this bracelet was given to me by someone who loved me very much, and I loved them just as much.." Finally she turned her head to look at him "it's funny, I've held the locket that Ethan gave me in my hands, seen all the pictures of me and him, and not once have I ever felt half the emotion that I feel when I touch this charm, or when I look at a picture of me and…" Stopping short she decided to change topics "Was I happy with Ethan?"

Fox sighed and looked away. He wanted to question her on what she had said and what she was about to say, but he knew better, pushing Resa for info was never a good idea. She would tell you what she wanted you to know in her own time, and he doubted that her losing her memory made her change in that respect. Not sure if he should tell her who the charm was from or wait until her memory returned he went ahead and answered her question, reminding himself to ask Dr. Russell what she thought.He didn't want to do anything that would jepordize Resa's memory."I don't know. Even though we had our late night talks, he was one thing we rarely talked about. Ethan and I never really got along. Mother was always favoring him, making him out to be this perfect man who could do no wrong, while I was worse then the black sheep. We kept our friendship separate from your relationship with him. You would have to ask Whitney how things where with you and him."

Impulsively she reached over and gave Fox a big hug, and a kiss. Embarrassed by her own actions she got off the rock and slowly started walking back the way she came. Stopping she turned around walked back toward him a few steps and said "Thank you Fox. You have been really helpful. I hope that we can continue our friendship, I know it won't be the same as before, but I feel this bond with you, a connection that I can't describe." Turning to head back she was brought up short by the silent

"Anything for you Resa, and I would love to continue our friendship."

Throwing a smile over her shoulder she jogged back up the path, glancing down at her watch she noticed the time _11:45, I don't think I have time to change before I go to see Dr. Russell. Oh well, hopefully I remember the directions Luis gave me to the hospital. _Singing to herself she exited the beach and made her way into town, unaware of the vengeful eyes following her every move.


	14. Reflections

A/n- this majority of this chapter will be told in flashbacks, it's Theresa having the flashback so it's everything she sees and hears. Also this is chapter 12, it may seem like I skipped 11 but I numbered one of the chapters wrong and it threw me off, oops. R&R hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 12- Reflections

The sun was just setting when Theresa walked in the front door of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Smells from the kitchen made her stomach grumble, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother stirring something in a pot.

"MMMM whatever it is smells good mama."

Pilar stopped stirring and turned to face her daughter. "How was your day mija? I hope your hungry; your brothers are coming over for dinner. They thought it would be nice to have a family dinner. Sheridan and Antonio's girlfriend Liz won't be coming, just us two girls against the boys tonight."

Theresa slid off of her stool and walked over to her mother. " My day was good, I saw Dr. Russell today, I will tell everyone what she said at dinner tonight. What time are they coming over, mama?"

"Around 7, 7:30 ish"

"Ok. Well then I am going to go and take a shower and rest for a bit." Theresa gave her mother a hug and then bounded up the steps to her room.

Once there she gathered her towel and everything else she would need for her shower, finished she headed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she waited for the water to reach the right temperature then climbed in.

She turned her back to the showerhead and let the hot water run over her tired muscles. Leaning back into the water she let it cascade down her head and onto her face, with that she let her mind wander over the days events starting with her visit to Dr. Russell.

**_"Dr. Russell will see you now," the nurse kindly said, motioning for Theresa to follow her._**

_**Hastily Theresa put down the magazine she was reading and followed the nurse out of the waiting room. They walked down the hall past cubicles and private rooms. Noting this Theresa became confused. "Excuse me," the nurse turned to Theresa, "I thought I was here for tests and an overall checkup. But we have passed all the cubicles and rooms"**_

"_**Yes, well I believe Dr. Russell wanted to meet with you first to go over some things and then she will run the tests"**_

"_**Oh ok, thank you."**_

_**A short while later she was seated comfortably in the office. A beautiful woman seated behind her desk stood up and dismissed the nurse. Turning to Theresa she held out her hand, "Hello Theresa, it's nice to see you well and alive. I am Dr. Russell, Whitney's mom. You may call me Eve or Dr. Russell"**_

"_**Dr. Russell, may I ask what it is you wanted to talk about before the tests were done?"**_

"_**Of course," walking back to her desk she shuffled some papers and came across Theresa's file. "What I have here are the results of your last couple of tests from some of the best specialists in Europe. They did a very thorough job. It seems that at first they thought your amnesia was due to injury, but upon further looking they concluded that you have traumatic amnesia."**_

"_**Right- Dr. Russell, I don't mean to be rude, but I have heard all this before. What I need to know now, is that with all that has been happening with my dreams and feelings, does that mean my memory will return to me, or was it just a one time thing."**_

"_**Well, that is what we are here to find out. Ready for the tests? The tests we are going to run are no different then the ones they ran on you in Europe. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask."**_

"_**No, no questions. And I am as ready as I'll ever be.**_

_**2 hours later she found herself back in Dr. Russell's office. **_

"_**Well Theresa, I just got back the results of the tests you took, and even analyzed them a bit myself. From what I can see, I can make no guarantees that your memory will return to you. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, but the mind is a tricky thing. I even consulted with another doctor, and they agree that it is a 50 chance either way. But she did say something of interest; she has seen people who have had traumatic amnesia who have never regained their memory, and those who have regained partial, and some even full memory. And she says it takes time, when you are ready to remember you will, it may come in bits and pieces, or something may trigger it and your memory will come rushing back. She also thinks that you having, in the past, dreams, and the feelings and glimmers now, is a good sign that you are ready to remember and will. I'm sorry I can't give you a more definitive answer."**_

"_**It's ok Dr. Russell. I've been patient this long; I guess I have to be patient a little while longer. Thank you for all you've done."**_

_**Walking around her desk to give Theresa a hug "Your welcome. It's good to have you back home. Everyone was devastated when they thought you had passed away, especially Whitney."**_

"_**Dr. Russell, I was wondering if you could give me Whitney's address. I can stop in on my way home and see how her and my namesake are doing."**_

"_**She would love that," taking a piece of paper she drew a map and wrote down the address. "Here you go, she should be home now, it's the baby's nap time."**_

"_**Thank you" **_

Theresa grabbed her body wash and lathered up, before letting her mind continue.

**_"Oh my god, Theresa. It is so good to see you." Cried Whitney when she opened up the door to find her best friend there on the other side. "Did your mom tell you where we lived now?"_**

**_"No, I had an appointment with your mother this morning, and asked her."_**

**_"Oh." Whitney ushered Theresa into the house. " How is she, my mom, I mean."_**

**_"She'd doing good"_**

**_"Good. Great. That's wonderful. So to what do I owe the pleasure?"_**

**_"I actually came over to pick your brain for a bit, if that's ok. Your mom said the baby should be taking a nap by now."_**

**_"It's fine Theresa, you can stop by whenever, you know. Not just when the baby is asleep. Chad's at work most of the day, and I am a stay at home mom until little Cathy is old enough for daycare. So I welcome the company," she finished, laughing a bit._**

**_"Well what I came to pick your brain about was Ethan, and how my relationship was with him. I saw Fox earlier, he said that you would know more about Ethan and I, since me and Fox rarely discussed him."_**

**_"No, you and Fox wouldn't discuss Ethan. Come on into the kitchen I'll make us some coffee and I have some cookies we can snack on."_**

**_While Whitney moved around the kitchen, Theresa sat down at the table. "You have a beautiful house."_**

**_"Thank you. Ok I put the coffee on and it will take a few minutes." Placing a plate of cookies on the table she sat opposite Theresa and began. " You and Ethan had the fairytale romance all girls dream about. He was your Prince Charming and you were Cinderella, just without the evil stepsisters and stepmother. There were those who said that you only loved him cause of his money. That was back when he was a Crane. Don't worry Theresa it wasn't true. You had loved Ethan for most of your life, your mom worked for the Crane's, and would tell you stories of Ethan and that was when you started to fall madly in love with him. We ran in different circles from Ethan and his friends so you never met before the fair, that's when you knocked a bucket of paint onto him by an accident." Walking over to the coffee machine Whitney continued. "After that a series of incidents always seemed to happen when you were around Ethan none of them good. Even through all of that, and the fact that he was engaged to Gwen, you never gave up; you swore long ago that fate was going to bring you and Ethan together. Nothing was going to keep you apart, not Luis's hatred of the Cranes, or Ethans' engagement to Gwen. And nothing did keep you apart, Ethan realized that he loved you, and broke off his engagement with Gwen to be with you. Then at midnight mass he proposed to you. Luis seeing how happy you were backed off."_**

**_"Gwen? Is this the same Gwen that he is engaged to now?"_**

**_"Yep one and the same, Ethan took your death very hard. He lost it a few times, and when no one else could reach him, Gwen could. I guess that is when they reconnected, and decided to give their relationship another try."_**

**_"How was our relationship after the engagement?"_**

**_"At first it was great, then about 6 months down the road, it came out that Ethan wasn't really a Crane. He was Sam Bennett's son. That was a rough spot in the relationship, for everyone involved, Ivy left town because of it, but you guys pulled through, seemingly stronger then ever."_**

**_"Seemingly?"_**

**_"How do I explain it? I don't know something had changed in your relationship; it wasn't that you were worrying about finances, it was something else. You started looking over your shoulder a lot, even received weird phone calls, that couldn't be traced and notes. First thought we had was that it was Gwen, but she had moved away. Then when you got the job in New York, things went back to normal. You no longer worried, or looked over your shoulder, the phone calls and notes also stopped."_**

**_Remembering what Paolo's note had said about someone hiring him, she leaned forward and grabbed her friends' hand. "What did the notes say? Do you know?"_**

**_"Some were telling you to watch your back, and others said to stay away from Ethan, break off your engagement to him or else something bad would happen. You refused to, saying that it took you this long to get him, you weren't going to let a bunch of words on paper scare you into leaving him."_**

"_**And they stopped when I got the job in New York?"**_

"_**Yea it was weird. You got the job; everyone celebrated with you at the Seascape. And afterward you never received another letter, or phone call."**_

"_**Who was at the Seascape?"**_

"_**Well your whole family, Ethan of course, me, Chad, Fox, Sheridan, Liz, my mom, Julian, Sam Bennett and his wife Grace. I think that's all, wait, Ivy came back into town a few weeks before and she attended too. Why do you ask?"**_

"_**I'm not sure, exactly. So you are saying that my relationship with Ethan was good, very good, strong?"**_

"_**As strong as Chad and I are. What you wanted most in life was to become Mrs. Ethan Crane, and finding out that he was Sam Bennett's son didn't change that. It just made you want to become Mrs. Ethan Winthrop."**_

_**The baby's crying interrupted them, "Oh I better get Cathy, before she throws a fit."**_

"_**I'll get out of your hair, I should be heading home anyway. Thank you for all the info Whit, it was real helpful." Noticing Whitney staring at her, "What? Did I say something?"**_

"_**No-yes-no. kinda. You just called me Whit. Theresa, that was what you used to call me all the time."**_

"_**I guess your mom was right when she said that I would start to remember things when I was ready. It just felt natural to me to call you Whit. Hey Whit before I go do you think you can tell me where Adams St. is?"**_

"_**It's about two streets over, go to the end of the street and make the right."**_

"_**Thanks Whit" She grabbed her friend in a hug and released her when she heard the crying go up an octave. "You better get her Whit she doesn't sound like she can wait another minute. Give her a big hug and kiss from Aunty Resa, I will see you soon ok. Thanks again.**_

"_**Aunty Resa, I like the sound of it."**_

"_**Bye Whit"**_

The cold water on her skin brought Theresa out of her reflections. Turning off the water, she grabbed her towel and made her way to her room. After drying off, she put on some lotion and threw on a robe. She didn't want to get dressed just yet dinner was still 30 minutes away. Instead she found one of the pictures Ethan had given her and picked it up, grabbing another one she looked at both for a long while. Finally, leaning back on her pillows with the picture that showed them as a happy couple, she let her mind wander back to when she had left Whit's house.

**_"1249 Adams St. well I am on Adams, where is 1249. I see 1240, 1247,1261. Maybe I should ask someone."_**

**_"Excuse me ma'am, I am looking for 1249 Adams St. I know this is Adams, I see 1247, but no 1249."_**

**_"We told them when they were building the houses on this road to go straight down the street and not to do anything fancy, cause people would get confused." Pointing to a little side street in between 1247 and 1261. "It's down that way hon. I don't know why they did that. Your not the only one to be confused by it."_**

**_"Thanks." Walking quickly to 1249, Theresa was about to ring the doorbell when she heard angry voices coming through the open window. Deciding to listen so she could get a better feel for what she would be walking in on, she stepped off the porch and crept closer to the window._**

**_"Ethan you can't be doing this, again."_**

**_"Gwen I am sorry, but I don't see how I can marry you when things with me and Theresa are left unfinished."_**

**_"They aren't unfinished Ethan," Gwen spat. "Things were finished when you thought she was dead, when you proposed to me again. Hell in her mind things are still finished cause she has no memory of you. Stop making excuses Ethan."_**

**_"Gwen I am trying to be nice here, I don't want to hurt you."_**

**_Half to herself "Don't want to hurt me, you don't want to hurt me!" Voice gaining momentum as she continued, "What in the hell do you think you are doing, when you come to me with this crap? Do you really think I like playing second fiddle to someone who has miraculously rose from the dead with no memory? This is just like before when she took everything I was so close to having away from me. What is it about her Ethan? What does she have that I don't? What makes her so damn special? I can't do this Ethan. I can't go through the same limbo we went through before when you had to choose. It broke my heart when you made her your choice those years ago, and it took far too long for me to put it together to have you break it all over again with your constant indecision. You flip flop all the time, you love me, you love her. Don't want to hurt me, don't want to hurt her. Someone always gets hurt in these situations, and that someone always seems to be me. I told you in Venice, that you would be opening up a can of worms, and old wounds, but you didn't want to listen. You did it anyway and here we are, standing in your living room, while you tell me why you can't marry me." Laughing to herself, "I guess we have come full circle. Fine Ethan you want to call of our engagement again, I can't stop you, but know this when and if she doesn't choose you, I won't be here to pick up the pieces of your broken heart."_**

**_"Gwen you've made your point, now I think it is time for me to say something. I have apologized for my flip-flopping in the past, that was my fault. What I am doing now isn't flip flopping, seeing her in Venice, brought back all those emotions I thought I had buried. I know she doesn't remember me, or our love, but I am praying that maybe one day she will give us a second chance. We could make new memories in case hers never returned. And if by some miracle her memory does return, she wants to start over again, I don't want this to be like last time. Where I am committed to one but in love with another. It isn't fair to neither of you, so before it even got to that phase I wanted to call things off with our engagement. Yes it's selfish for me to do, but me leading or stringing you on, for weeks while I wait until she gains her memory or decides to give us a second chance would be worse. Hate me all you want Gwen, but she has done nothing."_**

**_"For once you are right, she has done nothing. You know what Ethan; I pity her if she does go back to you. I guess I have you to thank for my eyes being open to things now. I see you for the weak man you are, holding onto a dream that may never come true."_**

**_"I have to try Gwen, she would never give up on our love, if the situation was reversed. I can't give up, not when there is the slightest chance that she will come back to me."_**

**_"Whatever, I am out of here. Here is your ring back, I'll send someone by to pick up what things I have here."_**

**_"Your things are in a box in the closet."_**

**_Laughing humorlessly " God you really are pathetic, you really didn't want to discuss our relationship with me, like you had said over the phone. You knew when you made that call just what you were going to do. I wouldn't be surprised if you had my stuff already packed long before you called me. I'm right aren't I? God I am such a fool."_**

**_With that she walked to the closet and opened the door, pulling out her box of things that Ethan had so haphazardly thrown into it. Opening up the front door, she turned back to Ethan, missing the flash of white that ducked into the bushes. " I hope you get what's coming to you." Closing the door on Ethan she walked down the walkway to the car, each step she took closed the hole in her heart that Ethan had put there the night of midnight mass and reopened a bit moments earlier. By the time she had reached her car, the hole had closed and she realized that she was finally free of her love for him. She placed the box in her car and drove off, promising herself that the first thing she would do when she reached home would be to burn the box and all mementos of her and Ethan._**

**_Theresa crept out from behind the bushes when she heard the car drive away. Looking at the door she decided to visit another time. She didn't think a visit from her would be best at this point._**

"Theresa, mija, are you ok? Your brothers are here and we're about to eat. On your way down can you see if Miguel is in his room, if he is tell him Kay called."

"Ok, mama. I'll be down in second." Hurriedly throwing on some clothes Theresa ran down the hall to Miguel's room. There she found him lying on his bed with headphones on and eyes closed. Shaking him gently she waited for him to take off his headphones before telling him that Kay had called and that dinner was ready.

"Thanks sis. Ready to go?"

"Yep I'm starved." Linking her arm through Miguel's they walked down the hall and steps to the kitchen, where the rest of their family and food awaited them.

* * *

Ok hope this one was up to par, hope their aren't too many errors in it. since I did the flashback scenes, I know I probably mixed up a few tenses. oops, what can I say, I'm not perfect, lol :o). Hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	15. Late night visitor

Chapter 13- Late night Visitor

It was 10 pm, and Theresa was sitting in her room, listening to the radio. The dinner earlier that evening was great, she wondered just how she could ever have forgotten her mothers' cooking, it was that good. After dinner everyone just sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee, listening while Theresa shared with them the information Dr. Russell gave her about the memory loss. Luis acting like the big brother he was told her, that when she is ready to remember she would. Until then there were always new memories to be made, after which a water fight ensued in the kitchen, with Pilar and her on one side and the boys on the other. Bubbles and water flew through the air as each tried win the battle, finally calling it a tie, the boys helped Pilar clean up, while Theresa went upstairs to get some rest after the long day she had.

Walking over to her radio she turned up the volume, letting the music wash over her body. Letting go she started to move her hips from side to side, swaying with the beat. Soon enough her arms and head got into it and she was moving with the music, song after song played, while she fell deeper into the zone the music was creating. Finally there was a commercial break, running to the bathroom to grab a quick drink she missed the dj say it was time to slow things down. She walked back into the room glass in hand; the strands of a sad love song filled the room. It wasn't a song she new the words to, but it was a song she knew emotionally, about a love that was lost never to be found. When that song ended another one began, this one was a little happier. The woman singing it was relating how she had looked for love in all the wrong places, and just when she gave up Mr. Right came into her life. Theresa felt the woman's joy, it was evident in every note she sung, the emotion so strong it carried through the song into the listener.

After another commercial break, the dj came back announcing that he had a new song. "This is a new song, by a very promising young artist. You know the rules we'll spin the record twice for any of you who missed it the first time, after the second spin call me up and tell me what you think, Hot or Not, you guys decide." With that the notes started and soon she heard the voice singing.

_**I told myself, today was gonna to be the day. **_

_**No more excuses, cause I knew exactly what to say. **_

_**Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday. **_

_**My mind erased, and I let the moment slip away. **_

_**Another night, got me sitting here all on my own . **_

_**Picking up the phone, but I can't get past the dial tone. **_

_**Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again, **_

_**I can't keep going this way.**_

Lost in the girl's voice, Theresa moved to the radio to get a better listen. The words felt so meaningful to her, the more she heard she couldn't help but think of him. The one she knew made this song meaningful.

Her gaze followed by her hand went to one of the pictures on the mirror. She traced the contours of his face, taking in his eyes, the way his lips curved up in a smile, wishing that he was there with her so she could run fingers through his spiked blonde hair.

_Whoaaaaa, Theresa where did that thought come from. It's Ethan your head over heels for everyone has told you that, so why are you sitting here thinking about his brother_.

She pulled her hands away from the picture, to run them through her own hair, "Theresa, girl, you need to get your memory back."

Her hand moved toward the radio to turn it off, when she heard a noise at her window, no longer listening to the song she turned to see a pebble hit her window, opening it she glanced down and saw Fox.

"Can I come up?"

Theresa was unsure of what to do, should she listen to her head that was screaming no, or her heart that wanted so much for him to come up. Indecision was evident as she took a moment to decide, then without anymore thought she said the one word she new she would probably regret later. "Yes"

As Fox climbed up the side of the house to her window, she noticed that the song was off, feeling a bit sad thatshe missed the rest of it. Her thoughts moved to Fox as he made it through her window, just as the second spin of the song started playing.

**_I told myself, today was gonna to be the day. _**

**_No more excuses, cause I knew exactly what to say. _**

**_Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday. _**

**_My mind erased, and I let the moment slip away. _**

**_Another night, got me sitting here all on my own . _**

**_Picking up the phone, but I can't get past the dial tone. _**

**_Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again, _**

**_I can't keep going this way._**

"Dance with me Fox"

_**Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed. **_

_**And your fingertips **_

_**and the warmest touch **__**that I've always missed. **_

_**Crushed by the softest hands I never held. **_

_**probably never tell, **_

_**you're the strongest love that I've ever felt. **_

_**Crushed that I haven't ever let you know, **_

_**how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve **__**whenever you get close. **_

_**And so I'm left, short-of-breath, **_

_**with that heavy feeling in my chest. **_

_**Baby I'm so crushed.**_

Fox said nothing as he took her in his arms, the feeling that they each belonged there, in the other's arms was going through their mind. It was right, this feeling she felt, it was as if she truly was home. Theresa laid her head on his shoulder and swayed with him to the music, letting the words wash over both of them.

_**So I tell myself, that tomorrow's gonna be the day. **_

_**And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way. **_

_**And I won't be afraid just like yesterday, **_

_**Won't walk away, Never gonna let another chance slip away. **_

_**Cause I gotta know, whichever way it's gonna go. **_

_**Risk my heart and soul **_

_**cause there can never be no more. **_

_**Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again, **_

_**I won't keep going this way.**_

Pulling back her head slightly she looked up and stared into his eyes. His brown eyes no longer held the trace of humor or mischief that she has seen yesterday or earlier that day. The eyes that were usually a light brown, had turned to an almost black color, showing all the emotions he was feeling. Confusion, desire, uncertainty, love. It was in that moment she realized that Fox loved her, not as a good friend, but as someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**_Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed. _**

**_And your fingertips _**

**_and the warmest touch that I've always missed. _**

**_Crushed by the softest hands I never held. _**

**_probably never tell, _**

**_you're the strongest love that I've ever felt. _**

**_Crushed that I haven't ever let you know, _**

**_how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close. _**

**_And so I'm left, short-of-breath, _**

**_with that heavy feeling in my chest. _**

**_Baby I'm so crushed._**

"I love you Fox," she said just as she did so many years ago.

_**Crushing I'm so into you,don't know what i'm going to do. **_

_**Gotta find a way to you. (I don't know just what to do.) **_

_**Crushing I'm so into youdon't know what i'm going to do. **_

_**Gotta find a way to you. (Ohh, I) **_

_**Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what i'm going to do. **_

_**Gotta find a way to you. **_

_**And so I'm left, short-of-breath, **_

_**with that heavy feeling in my chest. **_

_**Baby I'm so crushed.**_

Pulling back, to look her deeply in the eye, "Resa, don't do this. Don't get my hopes up when we both know you and I will never be, could never be. The second you get your memory back, you will run back to Ethan. My heart couldn't take losing you again."

"Fox, before you came over this song played for the first time. I never heard it before tonight, and yet I knew that it was meant for you and me. When I heard it I thought of you, not Ethan. I found myself staring at your picture, taking in your eyes, and how I wished they were staring into mine, like they are now. How it would feel to run my fingers through your hair." She ran her fingers through his hair to show him she was serious. "I wondered how it would feel to have your arms wrapped around me, for me to be in them, like now." Tracing his lips. "I also wondered how it would feel to have your lips on mine, kissing me breathless. Memory or no memory, I think I have always wanted those things, that is why this song effected me so much, why I thought of you and not Ethan."

**_Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed. _**

**_And your fingertips _**

**_and the warmest touch that I've always missed. _**

**_Crushed by the softest hands I never held. _**

**_probably never tell, _**

**_you're the strongest love that I've ever felt. _**

**_Crushed that I haven't ever let you know, _**

**_how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close. _**

**_And so I'm left, short-of-breath, _**

**_with that heavy feeling in my chest. _**

**_Baby I'm so crushed._**

She moved out of his arms, "Fox I know this is sudden, I know I have no memory. But there is something between you and me. It is so strong, and deep. Every time I see you, every time I look at your pictures, I get this feeling, of happiness of being loved. And instead of going away it just gets deeper and deeper. I try to feel that way about Ethan, ever since Venice and I learned the truth, I have tried to feel for him what I feel for you, but I can't. There's just emptiness there. With you there's sunlight, and laughter, happiness, love. The night that Paolo wrote me the letter, he also told me that he left a box for me to go through. In that box I found pictures, tons, of me and Ethan, me and Whit, and a few of you. Out of all those pictures I was drawn to yours and only yours, the same emotion that I felt then, I feel now, just stronger."

_**Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what i'm going to do. **_

_**Gotta find a way to you.(and I wanna stress that I always missed) **_

_**(Crushed)**__**Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what i'm going to do. **_

_**Gotta find a way to you.(strongest love I ever felt) **_

_**(Crushed)**__**Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what i'm going to do. **_

_**Gotta find a way to you.**_

_**And so I'm left, short-of-breath, **_

_**with that heavy feeling in my chest. **_

_**Baby I'm so crushed.. **_

Barely noticing that the song ended because of all the anxiety she was feeling, Theresa grabbed her charm, all at once a calm came over her. The more she held onto it, the stronger the feeling came, it wasn't just calm she was feeling, it was love, friendship, a true companion. "You gave me this, didn't you? The reason why I am so attached to this charm, why I always felt that it was a present from someone I loved and who loved me back is cause it's from you."

The tighter she grabbed the charm the stronger the feeling got, suddenly she saw a vision of herself at a train station, Fox before her giving her the charm. And as sudden as the vision came it disappeared.

"You said 'you picked the butterfly for a reason because when they first start out those looking only on the outside can't see beauty lying on the inside. And when they do turn, they are floating free, just out of our grasp. Making us want them more and more because they are out of our reach. No, that isn't the reason, it's because we just once want to hold that beauty in our hands and gaze at it, even if it is for a short while. And when they finally do allow us to catch them, we can't keep them. That would be selfish, so we let them go and pray that they will somehow find their way back.' That's what you said to me isn't it? It was the first time I told you I loved you."

Looking him fully in the eye, "I did you know… love you, I still do. Earlier you told me that I said something strange to you before I left. That you had something Ethan never had. I know what I meant by that, at least I think I do. Fox you have my heart, my soul. Ethan never had that, he had my heart for a while, until I unknowingly gave it to someone much more deserving. And he never had my soul, if he did then I couldn't have so easily forgotten him. It's been you Fox always you, even now when I have no memory, I know that. You are my soul mate. I feel it. Tell me you feel it to."

"I think it's best I leave Resa." Fox turned to climb out the window, but either he was to far away or she was just faster, what ever the case was, by the time he reached the window, Theresa had wedged her body in between his and the window. Grabbing his hand she placed it on her chest, right over her heart.

"Tell me you don't feel it Fox. Tell me your heart isn't beating like mine is. You feel my heart, how it's racing, skipping over itself, even though I am calm. All of it is because of you. Only you make me feel this way. If you feel the same as I do, don't climb out of that window, don't leave me standing here, alone, by myself."

"Theresa, it's best that I leave."

"So it's Theresa now, what happened to Resa?" She searched his eyes and found nothing there, he was good at hiding his emotions, she had to give him that. "You really want to leave? I won't stand in your way." Moving from between him and the window, she walked toward the door, with her back to him she continued. "Go then Fox, I'm no longer standing in your way. Run away from what you are feeling. Hide from it just like a coward."

"Theresa, I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

Fast as lightning she whirled to face him, "Best for whom, Fox? Me? I want to be with you, not apart, so it's not best for me. And if it's not best for me then that just leaves you." Turning back to the door so he couldn't see her tears, "just go Fox, leave. You don't want to admit that you love me as much as I love you. Fear of me regaining my memory and leaving you for Ethan is holding you back, nothing is guaranteed Fox. Who's to say I won't remember everything, and still stay with you? I'm fighting here to have an us, and you're ready to throw in the towel before we've even begun, you're not willing to fight for it."

"Resa… I"

"Just go Fox, please just go. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

She waited, holding her breath, praying- wishing- hoping, with everything in her that he wouldn't leave, that he would gather her in his arms, tell her he loved her, that he would fight with her to keep their love. Instead she heard her window quietly shut, feeling as if her world collapsed, she fell to a heap on the floor, her heart was breaking in two as she envisioned him walking away from her and their love. Each step she imagined he took, broke her heart a little more.

"Oh god Fox, please don't leave me. I love you so much. If only you knew." She let out an anguished cry raising her head from the floor. "Why me? Why me God? What have I ever done to you? I love him, I love him so much it hurts. You made me lose three years of my life, all for what? For me to realize I love Fox instead of Ethan? What good is it doing me when he won't fight for us? They say there is a reason for everything, maybe you can point out the reasoning in this. It's like some big cosmic joke you have played on me. Poor little Theresa, in love with one guy her whole life, gets him, only to fall in love with his brother. That's what happened isn't it? So instead of letting me make the biggest mistake of my life by marrying the one guy, you make me lose out on three years of my life? Made my family and friends mourn me? And here we are now, I don't have Fox, I don't even have my memory. I have less then what I started with."

Viciously she wiped at her tears. Defeated she turned around ready to go to bed, but all she went through that night gave her some energy. Needing to release it all, she grabbed her shoes and walked down the steps and out the door. She headed in the direction of the playground she had seen earlier, but her feet had a mind of their own.

The house she came to was dark, the owner most likely asleep. Not letting that stop her, she walked up the steps to the porch and rang the doorbell. Waiting a few minutes she rang it a second time incase no one heard the first. She made to move off the porch when she heard the door open behind her. Seeing the shocked looked on the face of the person before her, she asked the only thing that came to mind. "May I come in?"

At the storke of midnight, while the rest of the street was asleep. The owner of 1249 Adams st. was wide awake welcoming Theresa into his house.

* * *

An: I actually had 2 endings written for this chapter, the one I am using and one in which Fox never left, he just closed the window and heard her ranting to God. It was a cute Therox scene, but... for the purpose of this story i can't have em together right now. Fox needs to figure out things, and so does Theresa. The song I used is Crushed by Rosette, I thought it was fitting although a little mushy, lol. the whole hot or not thing for the radio, I got from one of my fave stations when I was in the states, I don't know if they still do it, but they did a few years. Hope you guys like. Please respond. 


	16. A wrong turn

Chapter 14- A wrong turn

2 weeks later.

Theresa walked into the Book Café. Not seeing Whitney, she took a seat close to the door. While waiting shetook out her sketchpadto draw some designs, her assistant called early that morning with news that a client wanted a dress designed for a wedding. Anxious to get back to work, Theresa wasted no time in getting started, but each time she tried she lost her drive. Her ideas were no longer coming to her, everything she drew looked like crap. There would be those who would disagree, but Theresa knew her work, knew the passion she felt when she drew her ideas and watched them come alive on paper. And lately the passion wasn't there, the thought that maybe she needed to change her surroundings was what prompted her to call Whitney and suggest they meet for coffee. Sighing Theresa looked down at her sketchpad, and was disappointed with what she saw.

_I could have stayed in my room, for all the change of scenery is doing. This looks like crap too. What is wrong with me?_

Disgusted with her lack of ideas, she balled the paper up and walked to the trash bin to throw it away. Walking back to the table, she faintly heard a song coming from the speakers. The song sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was only when the girl behind the counter turned up the volume did Theresa hear the words.

_**Another night got me sitting here all on my own **_**_Picking up the phone but I can't get past the dial tone_** _**Wracking my brain going insane, again and again, I can't keep going this way.**__**Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed **__**And your fingertips and the warmest touch **__**That I always missed **__**Crushed by the softest hands I never held, probably never tell **__**You're the strongest love that I've ever felt**_

_Not now, I can't hear this song right now. Not when that night is still fresh in my mind_. She walked over to the table she was sitting at and gathered her things, half running to the door she collided with the one person she didn't want to see. Fox. Looking up into the eyes that she loved she knew she had to get out of there. "I'm sorry," she stammered while still trying to make her way out the door. "Terribly sorry, excuse me." Head down to hide the tears that were starting to form, as the song played through her head, she made to push her way past. But a strong hand grabbed her arm and stilled her. "Let me go."

"I can't" came his soft voice.

"You didn't have that problem before. Fox, let me go please."

"We need to talk," he pulled her closer so that her body was flush against his. "You can't keep running from me, Resa"

"We'll talk Fox, just not here, and not right now."

"When?"

"I don't know."

Fox dropped his hand from her arm, as if touching her burned him. "Resa we will talk, and the sooner the better." With that he moved away from her, to sit at a table in one of the more darkened corners of the café.

Her arm finally free, Theresa continued to walk out the door, but was brought up short when she heard her name. Turning she saw Whitney, "Hey Whitney. I'm sorry to do this, but I need to go. Something came up. Can we do this again tomorrow? I'll call you ok." Not waiting for a reply Theresa walked out the door and headed down the street. Walking aimlessly, she kept replaying the song and that night over in her mind.

The feeling that she was alone came to her sharply. She had somehow walked into one of the worst neighborhoods in Harmony. _How did I get here, more importantly how do I get out? I wonder if I can ask someone for directions._ A girl not more then 17 walked past, tentively Theresa touched her arm. "Excuse me….."

"Yo, you betta git off me. I don't know you like that."

"I'm sorry, but I am lost and need directions to the book café."

"Do I look like I go there? Hey Nikki, I got us some fresh meat. Says she stumbled here looking for the book café. If you ask me she's a bored rich kid lookin' for some fun."

Completely lost, and knowing she was in over her head, Theresa started to walk backwards away from the girl. That was when Niki grabbed her. "Now where you goin' sweetheart? The party's this way, don't worry none I'm sure the boys will take a likin' to you."

"No…no, you misunderstand… I'm really lost. I don't want to go to a party. I'm….. I'm not even rich. My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'll show you my id if it would help." Fumbling with her purse, trying to keep the shaking of her hands to a minimum, Theresa dug in looking for her wallet.

"Lopez-Fitzgerald? Lopez-Fitzgerald! You related to that cop Luis?" sneered Nikki.

Head down in her purse Theresa missed the menacing glances they were giving her. If she had seen them she never would have said the following. "Yea he's my brother," finally looking up, holding the ID card in her hand. "Why do you know him?" A shiver of unease rolled down her back. The look in their eyes suggested she said something that had an importance to them, but for the life of her she didn't know what. Replaying the last couple of things they said, she sucked in a breath when her mind played these words back to her **_you related to that cop Luis?……. Yea he's my brother, why do you know him?_**

To her it sounded like an innocent question, now she realized her faux pas. In admitting that she knew Luis, they would think she was sent to spy on them, later giving the info to Luis so he could bust them. _Could this day get any worse?_ Theresa was running out of options and she knew it. A flash of light caught her eye, bringing her attention back to Nikki and the un-named girl, she saw the knife that Nikki was bringing dangerously close to her face.

Nikki saw the look of terror in the girls' eyes, and laughed to herself. _This is so easy, maybe I shouldn't cut up the snitch. The boys at the party would love to know their guest is none other then that cops' younger sister. The things they would do to her, it would be a nice way to get back at him for all the trouble he causes us. _Quickly putting the knife away, before they were seen, Nikki and her companion, dragged a very struggling Theresa, toward the party.

"Wait… no…. where are you taking me?" Getting no answer from the two Theresa started to call out in earnest. "Someone help me, please. Help me!… No I don't want to go. Let me go. Someone help me." Kicking and punching out, she hit Nikki on the side of her face, the grip loosened and she made a dash for safety screaming all the way. The ponytail her hair was in proved to be her downfall when a hand fisted into it and yanked back. Tears of pain sprung to Theresa eyes as she fell back into Nikki's arms.

"Listen here you little snitch. You are going with us to that party, and you will enjoy yourself. No… I'm sorry where the boys there will enjoy you. It's time to pay your brother back for bustin' us hardworkin' peeps. And what better way to do it, then to let his sister join in on some _good_ fun. Afterward when your hometelling brother dear, all about the _good_ time you had, he will realize he messed with the wrong people." Pulling out the knife she hid in her sleeve, she flicked it open, licking the blade she looked Theresa straight in her eye. "I don't want you to think that you don't have a choice, or that I have no heart. So here's what I'm gonna do." Placing the blade on Theresa's cheek right under her eye, she pressed it into the skin. "You can either come with us to the party, or you can let me have my fun right here and now. The choice is yours. Either way we will get our payback on your brother."

Tears rolling down her face as she felt the knife press a little deeper, Theresa asked the question she was dreading to hear the answer to. "Wh…Wha…" slowing her breathing she tried again. "Wh… What kind of fun?"

The other girl who had been silent for some time, decided to tell her. " Don't you know chica? Nikki here is famous for her artwork. She can make a masterpiece out of any canvas. All it takes is a flick of her wrist and a couple a well placed cuts, and you'll look like new. Not even your family will recognize you."

Her eyes closed as she thought of her choices, _I either go to that party and be degraded in God only knows how many ways, or I let her carve up my face. Why isn't anyone coming to help me, can't they hear my screams. Plastic surgery is always an option, I can't believe I just said that. Technically you didn't Theresa you just thought it. I 'm losing it, I'm talking and answering myself in my mind. Think Theresa think. Ok what to do, what if I say party? Maybe I can try to get away from them somehow before we get there. If I let Nikki have her fun now, I won't be able to get away till after, and that's only if they let me go. Focus Theresa._ "Ok I made up my mind, I want to go to the party."

Clearly disappointed Nikki put the knife away, " it's your choice, for the record I was gonna go easy on ya, I can't say the same for the boys."

The trio started to walk down the street toward the party, when Theresa saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring it, Theresa went back to formulating a plan of escape. _Come on Theresa think how are you going to get away from these two. Hey something moved over there. It's too big to be a cat, I wonder if they can help me. Do I call out to it? What if it is no one and I anger Nikki and her friend. I have nothing else to lose._ "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut her up"

Nikki pulled back her fist and threw a punch, connecting with Theresa's jaw. Momentarily stunned Theresa stopped yelling, until she remembered just why she was doing it in the first place. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing shriek. "HELP ME! Please HELP ME!" Seeing Nikki pull back herfist for another punch Theresa shrank away from her and closed her eyes.

The punch she expected never fell, when she opened her eyes, she saw why. Just as Nikki was about to throwit someone grabbed her arm from behind and twisted it behind her back. The other girl ran away, scared their prey now had a defender. Terror filled eyes slowly regained focus, knees becoming weak she started to falter. Her savior seeing this quickly let go of the hand he was holding and rushed to her side.

"Come on Theresa let's get you out of here. What were you doing here in the first place? This isn't an area you should be in."

"I made a wrong turn back there, and got lost. When I asked for directions those girls attacked me and… and… Did I say thank you?"

"For what?"

"For rescuing me, if you hadn't come along I don't know what would have happened to me. It was a choice betweenhaving my face carved up, or being a gift to some guys at a party."

The arm holding her tightened at that revelation, the hand holding her own clenched in anger at the thought of anyone… _anyone _hurting his Theresa. Blood roaring like an ocean, pounded in his head and ears, as he tried to keep his anger in check. Slowly counting to 10 then 20 calmed him enough to hear her say " Thank you Ethan" right before she fainted in his arms.

Left standing there with Theresa in his arms, Ethan made the only decision he could. Hailing a cab he told the driver the address, a short while later he laid an unaware Theresa on his couch, where he kept watch, in case she should need him when she woke up.

* * *

A/N: I know many are wondering just what happened after the door closed to Ethan's house in that last chapter, but I didn't think it was the time to explain it just yet. All those who wanted it to be Fox at the rescue, please don't hate me, I promise I will make up for it, somehow, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it. again the song used is Crushed by Rosette. Thank you please R&R 


	17. What happened

A/N- I am so sorry I know I promised an update by lastTues night, but…… I had it done, the chapter was completely finished, and it was damn good, lol. Had the site open so I could upload the doc, then my dumbass closed out Microsoft word, which would normally be a good thing, but…. When it said do you want to save changes, yes, no, cancel. Why in the hell did I click NO? OMG I was so pissed after that, the whole story gone. My husband was at his computer next to mine trying not to laugh while I cussed like a sailor for a good 20 mins. Afterward I just said F it and signed out, sat my butt on the couch and was a couch potato for the rest of the night. So here is Ch. 15, I don't think it is as good as the original, but it's ok. Hope you guys like. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Ch. 15 

A low moan from the couch startled Ethan from his sleep. Silently he berated himself for sleeping when Theresa needed him the most. His eyes watched her as she moved restlessly on the couch, and a glance out the window told him it was far later then what he thought. The need to get up and move, made him walk over to the window. Looking into the window he saw not the night in front of him but the reflection of Theresa on his couch. Movement in the bushes below caught his eye, and he strained to see what caused the brief disruption in the otherwise still night. _Must be a cat or a squirrel_ he thought before returning his gaze to back to the reflection of a restless Theresa.

His eyes took in everything, and missed nothing. As he gazed at her face, his fists began to clench as he saw the bruise that was beginning to darken on her jaw. Placing his forehead on the cool glass, he made an effort to stop the murderous thoughts that were running through his head. When those were finally gone, he tried unsuccessfully to get the what ifs out of his head. What if he hadn't gone to his office tonight? What if he had left 10 minutes earlier, or later? Would she be sitting on his couch right now with only a bruise as a reminder of what happened? _No, I can't think like that. I was there and she's safe now_.

The moaning that at first had been low, became more forceful. Ethan turned and was surprised to see Theresa sitting up on the couch. With one hand she gingerly felt along her jaw, trying to access the damage. She felt a pair of eyes watching her every move, and when she raised her head, there was Ethan standing by the window. Concern was etched onto his face.

She flashed him a quick smile that ended in a wince, when she felt the pain shoot upwards from her jaw. "Ouch, I didn't think she hit me that hard."

Ethan quickly moved forward, only to be stopped when his shin connected with the coffee table. He pushed aside his pain, and focused on her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Do you think I could get some ice for my jaw? And maybe a glass of water?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't think to do that when I brought you here. I was just so worried about you when you fainted, and then you were out for so long." Apologizing all the way into the kitchen he grabbed some ice from the freezer, wrapped it in a towel, then took a bottle of water out of the fridge and made to return to the living room when he thought of the pain she was probably in and grabbed a bottle of Advil. He walked back into the empty living room. " I hope this helps. Theresa? Theresa?"

"I'm out here Ethan."

He made his way to the door, and walked out onto the porch. With her back toward him, she gestured to a spot. "Come sit with me. I needed a breath of fresh air. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful night."

Sitting down on the step, Ethan handed her the water, and the bottle of Advil. " I know you didn't ask for it, but I figured it would help with the pain." He watched as she opened the bottle and shook out a few pills, saw her grimace as she tried to swallow both the water and pills. Feeling helpless as he watched her, he placed the ice filled towel on her jaw right below the bruise. His heart skipped a beat when she placed her hand over his, and sent him a small smile. Disappointment settled in when she removed the towel from his hand and leaned back onto the pillar.

"Theresa, I know it's probably none of my business, but what were you doing in that type of neighborhood?"

"I got lost. Whitney and I were supposed to meet at the Book café, only when I got there she wasn't there. I waited for a while and then…well something came up and I had to leave. On my way out I ran into Whitney and told her I would call her later to explain. I guess I got turned around on one of the streets, and that's how I ended up where I did."

"When you saw where you were, why didn't you get out of there? Call a cab, ask for directions, something."

A humorless laugh escaped as she pushed herself off of the pillar and stood up. Moving a ways down the walkway she stared up into the night sky. "Funny you should mention that. I did ask for directions and that was what got me into the mess. They thought I was some bored little rich girl looking for a good time. I told them I wasn't, gave them my name to prove it. That was when they connected my last name to Luis. They thought I was there to spy on them or something, so that later I could give Luis information and he could bust them. The one girl, Nikki, said that it was time to payback Luis for all the trouble he caused them. She told me I had a choice, I could either go to a party where I would be shown a good time by all the guys there, or I could let her carve up my face with a knife. She even put the knife to my face to show she meant it." She turned to face Ethan, trailing a finger down her cheek. "I chose to go to the party. Was it wrong of me to pick that one? Conceitedness on my part? Anyway they started to drag me and that's when I saw a shadow and screamed my head off. Nikki punched me to shut me up. After that it is all a blur."

"I don't think you made a wrong choice. You did what you felt you needed to do. Who's to say that after she cut you she would have let you go? Theresa you bought yourself time, it wasn't conceitedness. You were faced with a tough choice, and you picked the one that gave you the best options for getting away. Even if I hadn't come along, someone would have come across you, on your walk to the party."

"Yea I guess your right. What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I work there" At her look of surprise he hastened to explain. "My law office is down there. After I was fired from Crane and blackballed, I started my own business. I wanted to help people who needed help, not corporate bigwigs, so I decided on opening up there. I could have opened up across from the Book café, or in the business complex, but I wanted to reach those people, wanted them to know that they had someone on their side willing to fight for them. Early this evening I got a call about a case, I thought the file was here, but it wasn't. I went down to the office to get it, afterward I heard you screaming. The rest they say is history."

"Thank you Ethan. If you hadn't happened by, I don't know what would have happened. I did try fighting them off, but they were just to strong." She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the goose bumps pop out under her fingers. A sense of unease, as if she was being watched, like she was still someone's prey, made her move quickly toward the porch and to the door. "It's getting a little chilly out here."

Both made their way through the door, each taking a seat on the couch. Silence fell over them, each wanting to say something, but not sure what to say. Ethan broke the silence first. "Theresa, have you given any thought to what I said a few weeks ago."

Theresa looked at Ethan, down at her hands, glanced back at him again, before resting her gaze on her hands. "Honestly Ethan no I haven't. I'm sorry. I know you want to try again, and see what happens. But… well Ethan we're strangers, yes we have known each other in the past, but since then 3 years have passed. We have each grown, and matured. I think my coming here that night sent you the wrong message, and that's not what I wanted to do. That night, I don't know how to explain this. I am grateful for all you offered me the friendship, the understanding, even the stroll down memory lane. You helped me regain some memories, but the feelings aren't there yet." She looked at him, and saw him try to mask the hurt and disappointment he was feeling. "For me to enter into a relationship with you, knowing you remember everything about us, while I remember nothing, would make me feel like I am competing against the ghost of myself. I don't want to do that, I don't think I can live up to the person I was back then. You put me on a pedestal that I am scared of falling off of. I can't be the person I was then, and I don't think you can accept the person I have become now."

"Theresa, I can accept the person you have become. I have accepted it." Ethan hastened to interject.

"Can you Ethan?" her eyes met his as she continued, stressing what she was saying so he would understand. " Can you really accept me as I am now? Or do you at times sit and think to yourself, if only? If only she was more like the person who disappeared 3 years ago. If only there was some of the old Theresa. If those thoughts cross your mind then you don't fully accept me as I am. You're still waiting and hoping that I will magically be healed. And that the old Theresa will be back, and once again she will fall into your arms and declare her love for you. Don't you see that she is no longer me?"

"I can see that. I do wonder those things, it would be a lie if I said I didn't, but I do accept you as you are. Don't you at times wonder the what ifs? Can you honestly say that at times you don't wish for your memory and you were that old Theresa everyone remembers?"

"I do wish it, most nights I pray for it." She took a drink of water before continuing. "Things would be so much easier if I was that person. But I'm not and no amount of wishing, praying, or hoping is going to make it so. Ethan you have to know that when my memory comes back, I still won't be the old Theresa."

"I know. Look Theresa when I asked you to think about starting something with me, I went through all the possibilities. You regaining your memory, or never getting it back. I even thought of the old you compared to the new you. And I came to the conclusion that none of that mattered to me. I love the old Theresa, but she's no longer here. The Theresa I want to be with is you, and I am willing to take the time to learn the new things about you. Why won't you give me the chance to prove it to you?"

"Ethan it's getting late, I better get home, before mama starts worrying about me."

"Damnit Theresa, you can't hide behind Pilar."

"I'm not hiding Ethan. I just don't wish to discuss this with you. I said earlier that I didn't want to enter into a relationship with you and yet here you are trying to pressure me into it. Instead of dropping it, your sitting here trying to persuade me to give you a shot, and I keep turning you down. You never give up, maybe the old Theresa would have found your diligence charming, even endearing, but I don't. It's scary." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I think it's best I leave. Do you think you could call me a cab? If not I'll just walk home."

Ethan realized that he had alienated her at that moment, and kicked himself for pushing her into something she obviously didn't want. "I'll take you home, it's not safe for you to walk after what happened tonight. And I don't want you taking a cab. I'll just grab my keys." A thought struck him as he went to get the keys. "Damnit! Theresa I forgot my car is still in the parking lot next to my office. When I brought you here I used a cab."

Giggling at the funniness of the situation, "it's ok Ethan, just call me a cab and I will be on my way."

"No, I still don't want you to take the cab. I have a better idea."

He picked up his cell phone and punched in a few numbers, "hey… you up? Ok good, are you busy?… no… no nothing's wrong, do you think you can swing by my house in about 20 minutes?…. I need you to do a favor for me…. Yea 20 minutes… thanks." With that he hung up the phone and turned to Theresa, "your ride will be here shortly."

"Thank you Ethan. So what do you want to do until then?"

"Your welcome. I don't know how about a game of Monopoly, Scrabble? That is if your not still mad at me."

"I'm not mad, it's all water under the bridge. Monopoly it is. I call horse!" said Theresa as she waited for Ethan to bring the game.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it took so long to post. 


	18. Misunderstanding

A/n-Ch 15 is now up, and since it took so long for me to post, I figured I would give you guys another chapter, as a way of saying I am so sorry. Please forgive me.

* * *

Ch 16.-Misunderstanding

Ethan and Theresa were having so much fun with the game Monopoly; they didn't hear the doorbell ring, the first or second time. It wasn't until the pounding at the door and moments later the ringing of Ethan's cell, made them realize how noisy they were.

Theresa walked to the door to answer it while Ethan reached blindly for his cell. "Hello… yea we're here… you're where… right outside?… well why didn't you ring the doorbell…"

"I did you were just to busy to hear me" Exclaimed Fox, as he walked into the room, followed by Theresa who tried to get over the shock of seeing him on the other side of the door.

"Wow, this cell phone really is something else, I swear the reception is unbelievable, it's like you're in the room with me."

"That's because I am brother dear."

Turning Ethan saw Fox, and Theresa, who had a rather weird look on her face. Quickly he put down his cell phone, "it's about time you got here. I said 20 minutes."

"Yea well… something came up that I had to take care of. I'm here now. So what's this favor you need to ask of me?" He had tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but the look on Ethan's face told him he didn't succeed. He knew it was just a matter of time before Theresa found her way back into Ethan's arms. Ethan probably called him over here to be his best man at the wedding. _Well he will be in for a surprise when I say Hell No_.

"Oh yea the favor" Ethan was perplexed as to why Fox seemed almost hostile toward him. _I probably interrupted a date_, _she must be one special woman to have Fox acting like this. _"I need for you to take Theresa home."

Not sure he heard right Fox did the only thing he could think of "Come again? You want me to do what?"

"I need you to take Theresa home."

Both Fox and Theresa started talking at the same time. "Why can't you" , "Ethan maybe it's best I take a cab."

_What has gotten into those two, they act like they are scared to be alone, _Ethan shook his head and looked at the both of them, "Theresa I don't want you taking a cab, and Fox the reason why I can't is cause my car is at the office, it makes more since to have you take her home, then for you to take us to get the car and then me take her home. I have to go to the office tomorrow, and I will get my car then."

"Ok then" turning to Theresa, "are you ready to go?"

"Yea just let me get my stuff."

"I'll be in the car." Bitterness was still in his voice, and even though he saw the hurt look on Ethan's face he couldn't bring himself to apologize. To acknowledge why he was so bitter would just serve as a reminder to him, that he had Theresa, her love and he let it slip away. With that he walked out the door without a backward glance, he didn't want to see the goodnight embrace he was sure the two lovers were in.

Theresa walked around the living room gathering her purse, coat and shoes. On her way out she gave Ethan a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you again for everything. I'll see you later. Bye."

Ethan watched her as she ran down the walkway and got into Foxs' car, she had barely closed the door before he heard the squealing of tires and saw the car take off from the curb. Wondering about what set his brother off Ethan walked back into his empty house and shut the door.

"Fox slow down" Theresa squealed, as Fox took yet another corner on what seemed like 2 wheels going 80 miles per hour. "Fox slow down I said" she repeated when he gave no indication that he heard her.

She grabbed on for dear life as Fox sped through a yellow light that turned red seconds before they cleared it. "Damnit Fox, if your gonna drive like this then I want out, pull over and let me out." At first she thought he didn't hear her, she opened her mouth to tell him again, when she was jolted forward. Her hands instinctively came up to keep her from colliding with the dashboard, the seatbelt cut into her skin as it restrained her. Then as sudden as she was moving forward she was jerked back against the seat. She looked wildly around her, wondering if they had hit something, anything that would have made him stop suddenly like that. Not seeing anything she turned to look at him and saw that they were across the street from her house. Angered beyond words she sent him a look that would have made most shrink from her.

Her hands were shaking as she grabbed her purse from the floor, pushing open the door she tried in vain to get out, not realizing she was still strapped into the seat. It took her two tries before she realized it and that made her even madder, slamming the door to his car shut she stalked across the street, mumbling under her breath the whole way.

"What the hell has gotten into him? He could have killed us both. And Ethan thought I was safe with that maniac." Once she reached the other side she cast a glance backward and saw him still in his car watching her every move. Before she knew it she was back across the street, this time standing in front of him, screaming. "What the hell is wrong with you Fox? Did you think that little display was cute? You could have killed me, us, some innocent person the way you were driving. Do you ever think?"

His conscience began to get the better of him, he noticed how scared she still was. Even though she tried to hide it, he could still see her hands shake, the bright almost feverish glow of her eyes, hair messy from when she was jerked back against the seat. And even though he didn't want to, he felt all the love he had for her rise up in him. That is until her next words hit him like a bucket of freezing water, stopping his feelings cold in their tracks.

"Ethan would never have driven like you did."

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not now nor will I ever be Ethan. So the next time you need to run home before the clock strikes midnight Cinderella, call someone else."

"Oh God Fox I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"You know what Theresa save your apologies for someone else. Someone who hasn't heard them time and time again."

"Fox I didn't mean to hurt you," she wailed visibly upset.

"You never do. But don't worry, it's not like I haven't been compared to Saint Ethan before, mother could never stop comparing us. Saintly Ethan and Devilish Fox. One destined to do good, the other destined to disappoint, it's nothing new Theresa. Now if you'll excuse me, this fairy godfather has done his good deed for the night. You are safely home." With that he put the car in gear and sped off, barely giving Theresa time to move away from the car.

She watched as the taillights disappeared from her sight. A few minutes of waiting told her that he wouldn't be coming back so with shoulders slumped, and head bowed, she made her way toward her house. The key was almost in the lock, when she heard a car come down the street. She turned hoping that it would be him, that unlike the last time he would come back, but the car that was moving down the street wasn't his. No, this car was blue, maybe black, with very dark windows. Sighing she went back to opening up the door, but managed to drop her keys. A rustling in the bushes, drew her attention, the sound got louder and louder. Theresa was unsure of what to do, did she try to hurry into the house and hope that whatever it was didn't follow her, or should she stay within the porch light in hopes that a neighbor would see and call the cops. The choice was taken from her when a dark figure emerged from the bushes.

Theresa took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Just like old times Resa," Fox commented as he tried to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Fox? What are you doing here? Where is your car?"

"I parked it a street over. I came back to apologize."

"Apologize? What for? I'm the one who should be apologizing, I never should have said what I did. Here lets go in the house before someone calls the police." That time the key found it's mark, and she ushered Fox into the living room. Not bothering to turn on the light she led him into the kitchen. Just like she suspected no one was home, she looked in the freezer and pulled out a container of ice cream, grabbing two spoons she made her way to where Fox sat.

"Fox I really am sorry, I never meant to compare you to Ethan."

"Resa it's ok, I was driving like I was in NASCAR. I didn't give much thought about your safety let alone mine or someone else's. All I could think about was escaping."

"Escaping what?"

"Hey is that cookie dough?" At her nod he took a spoon and dug into the ice cream the way she was. "You."

"Me what?"

"I was trying to escape from you."

Theresa's mouth dropped down in the shape of an O, trying to make light of the situation she jokingly said "Fox I was sitting next to you in the car. I don't think you could have made it to far without me close behind."

"I know but I was trying. All joking aside, it wasn't you I was trying to escape from, it was my feelings for you. I didn't expect to see you over at Ethan's tonight. I guess it was just a matter of time before you two got back together. Well I am happy for you, and if Ethan wants me to be his best man, then I would be honored."

Thoroughly perplexed, Theresa put down her spoon, ice cream forgotten. "Fox what in the world are you talking about? Ethan and I… together… again? Marriage… best man, where did you get that idea?"

"Tonight. You were over Ethan's house, you guys seemed so happy. I figured that the favor Ethan needed was for me to be a part of your wedding." He saw the look on her face and started to doubt everything. "I am right, right? You're back together with Ethan and you're getting married."

He sat there watching Theresa, and felt his heart fall when it looked like she wasn't going to deny it, but he was in for a shock. Theresa tried to sustain her laughter but it bubbled forth and before she knew it she was laughing out loud, and every time she looked at Foxs' face she laughed even harder. "You…you.. thought that Ethan…… oh my god….. you thought… that we were…. getting married? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard." She managed in between laughs, tears were running down her face as a thought struck. "So that's why you were so upset, and driving like a maniac." Holding her side she got up to get a drink of water leaving Fox in his seat stunned.

"So you're not marrying Ethan?" He almost couldn't believe his good luck, he hadn't lost her to Ethan, there was still a chance for them.

"No, I'm not marrying Ethan." She walked back to the table water in hand. "To make a long story short I ran into him after I left the Book Café and we took a cab back to his place. All we did was talk Fox; I noticed how late it was getting and thought it best that I go home. He didn't want me to walk or take a cab, so he called you. That's it. There were no admissions of love, well not on my part. Ethan and I have come to an understanding of sorts."

Not wanting to appear nosey Fox causally took a bite of the ice cream; with his mouth full he asked his question. "What understanding did you come to?"

"Just that all I want from Ethan is to be friends. Nothing more. He wanted us to start over, but I think I made it clear to him that that isn't what I want."

Hastily Fox wiped at the ice cream that was dripping down his mouth and chin as he stared at Theresa in astonishment. _She gave up a chance to be with Ethan! I don't believe that, she would never do something like that. He is all she has ever wanted. _"How did good ole Ethan take to you telling him no?"

"Here you missed a spot." Theresa reached over and ran her thumb across his lower lip, catching the ice cream that hovered there. A hush fell over the room as they felt the electricity spark between them. The ice cream sat forgotten between them as they stared into each other's eyes. It felt like an eternity that they sat there, staring into the others eyes, barely breathing, for fear of disturbing the spell that they were under. Slowly they moved closer to each other, inch by inch. Finally they were so close that Fox could see a tiny bead of sweat appear on her upper lip and remnants of the ice cream on the bottom, he licked his lips as he imagined tasting the sweetness of it from her lips. He wondered which would taste sweeter, her or the cream.

When he licked his lips Theresa felt desire course through her body, it was like a fire consuming her. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her as well. She closed the distance between them and placed her lips on his, her arms snaked their way around his neck bringing him in closer.

Caught off guard he didn't know what to do, and then instinct took over. He pulled her into his lap, never breaking the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her; the more he kissed her the more he wanted to kiss her. It consumed him, the need to touch her overwhelmed him, his hands had a mind of their own as they caressed her back before moving up and cupping the back of her head.

Before she knew it her hands were under his shirt, feeling the muscles hidden underneath. She raked her nails down his back as the fire raged through her. Her tongue danced with his, as she lifted his shirt up, breaking the kiss she pulled it over his head and stared at him through desire filled eyes. "You're beautiful."

"So are you Resa." Lowering his head he kissed his way down her neck, cradling her head in his hand as she threw it back. He nipped at her ear lobe. Sending shots of desire through them both. Raising his head he looked deeply into her eyes, " I love you Resa."

Theresa looked at the man before her, even in the dimness of the light she could see the raw passion for her in his eyes. Could see the love and the restraint he had. _He's waiting for my answer. Whatever you decide there's no turning back from it. _She kissed him with everything she had, all the longing, and the love she had for him pouring out in that single kiss. She pulled back so he could look into her eyes and know that what she said was true. "I love you Fox."

Fox jumped up from the chair, with a love drunk Theresa in his arms. " I can't wait Resa, I need you now." He headed out of the kitchen and toward the steps.

"I need you too Fox, but wait one second, I just want to make sure I locked the door when we got here."

Fox reluctantly put her down and watched as she walked to the door. Instead of locking it he saw her bend down and pick something up. When she rose she doubled checked the door and made her way back to him.

"What's that Resa?"

"I don't know it was on the floor, it's addressed to me. I don't remember this being here when we arrived. Do you?" At the negative shake of his head she went to the couch, her desire slowly fading as she held the ominous envelope in her hand. "Oh well better open it, it's probably some random advertisement." Even to her that sounded silly and false. Lower lip between her teeth she opened the envelope.

Fox saw all the color drain out of her face a second before the envelope and letter fell to the floor. "Resa what's wrong? Talk to me please." He was met with silence, bending down he picked up both the letter and envelope, turning it over he saw the grotesque picture of a person made to look like Theresa in the throes of death, glancing further down he read the message.

STAY AWAY FROM ETHAN OR ELSE…..AND THIS TIME I WILL SUCCEED.

"Resa it's just some sick joke, done by some very sick people."

Theresa shook her head, tears running silently down her face. "No it isn't Fox. This has happened before. It's not the first time I received a note like this, and I don't think it will be the last."

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Three years ago, I received the same type of letters, I didn't listen to them then and look what happened. I was almost killed in a fire, and we know that someone was paid to keep me away from Ethan."

"Three years ago" The pieces clicked in his head. "You think that whoever sent you those letters three years ago sent this one now?"

"Paolo told me he never knew who it was who hired him, all he knew was that they wanted me gone and he was to take any measures to insure it. He failed, and they probably now know it. Whitney told me a few weeks ago that after Ethan was outted as being a Crane I received letters and phone calls, telling me to stay away from him or else. But I didn't listen."

She looked at him then and what he saw made him angry, his sweet Resa, who was normally so strong looked small and helpless. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight "I won't let them hurt you Resa."

Moments later he carried a sleeping Theresa upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and kissed her gently. He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Don't go Fox, I feel safe in your arms."

Fox walked back to the bed and laid down beside her, he felt her snuggle up to him and place her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer, vowing that no one would hurt her. The gentle rise and fall of her chest told him she was asleep. Careful so as not to wake her, he placed the covers over her, and watched her sleep. Soon sleep overtook him and he laid back down beside her, arms wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. 


	19. Close encounter

A/n- Sorry this has taken so long to post but rl has a way of sneaking up on you and biting you in the ass. Between the holidays and me being out of commission due to one of my wisdom teeth I haven't been able to write much. The wisdom tooth was pushing on a nerve, which made my whole mouth hurt on that one side, and felt like someone was stabbing me in the ear with a really big sharp knife. Omg the pain, thank the lord for doctor's and pain meds. Anywho on to the story please r&r. Thank you.

* * *

Ch. 17- Close encounter 

Theresa woke to the sound of hushed voices coming from outside her room, she rolled over and sat up pushing her hair out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to make out the voices on the other side of her door. Not being able to discern the voices she moved closer to the door, as she crept closer she could hear the voice of Fox, and someone else, a female.

"She freaked. I've never seen her that way before. That note scared her more then what I think she let on."

"What did it say?"

"It just told her to stay away from Ethan and that if she didn't this time she would die."

"Oh my. Did you tell her to show Luis?"

"We never got that far she fell asleep in my arms from crying so hard. Eventually I took her up to her room and stayed there with her just in case."

"Fox you have to convince her to tell Luis, if not him someone else who could help. I think whoever gave her that note is serious. And if that's the case she will need all the protection she can get."

"I know that, you know that, but you know Theresa she's stubborn…"

At that Theresa felt that she had heard enough, opening up her bedroom door she faced the two people who were talking about her. "I am not stubborn," she declared angrily.

The shocked faces of Whitney and Fox looked at her, as they each tried to stammer out an apology.

"Theresa, I'm so sorry…"

"Resa we didn't mean to wake you….."

Theresa looked at her friends and knew that they were only trying to protect her. Her anger faded away quickly, and she wrapped both friends in a hug. "It's ok. I know you are just trying to do what is best for me."

Fox was the first one to speak, "we love you Resa. We don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know. I promise as soon as I see Luis I will tell him about this note and what happened 3 years ago." She vowed as she let go of her friends, giving them the once over she saw that Fox looked as if he hadn't had a very good night, and Whitney looked worried out of her mind.

"Whit, where's the baby?"

"Oh, Cathy is with Chad; he came home last night from his trip. He wanted to spend quality time with her before he had to go back out."

"What are you doing here this early?"

Whitney cast a sidelong glance at Fox, who was looking at the carpet as if he had never seen it before. "Umm, Fox called me. He said he wanted to talk to me about something so I came on over."

"I'm sorry Resa, I just wanted to know about what happened three years ago. Last night you said that Whitney knew stuff, so I thought it would be best if I asked her."

"It's ok Fox, I understand."

She cupped his cheek and gave him a look that spoke volumes, before remembering they had company. Collecting herself, she blushed a little when she thought of what that little gesture looked like to Whitney. "Well since we are all here, how about we go out for breakfast? My treat."

With hooded eyes, that didn't miss the exchange that occurred between her best friend and Fox, Whitney nodded her head. "Sure I just need to check on Chad and the baby, let him know I won't be home for a while." Walking down the steps she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her number, waiting for Chad to pick up, she thought back to what she witnessed between the two friends. _When I get Theresa alone I'm going to ask her what's going on between her and Fox. _"Hey baby, Theresa, Fox, and I are going out for breakfast….."

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Ok while Whitney calls Chad and you get dressed; I'm gonna run home and grab a quick shower and a change of clothes."

Linking her arm with Fox, Theresa shook her head, "nope you're going just as you are."

Fox knew that tone, and knew there was no arguing with her, with a shake of his head and a smile, he resigned himself to wearing the same clothes he slept into breakfast. He watched as she took the next few minutes to get ready, throwing on a quick change of clothes and running to the bathroom. Soon after she was done and he marveled at how beautiful she looked in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had seen better days.

She held out her arm to him and looked up into his eyes, and felt her breath catch in her chest, at the sight of him. Even in day old clothes, with his hair messed up more then usual he managed to look handsome. "Ready?"

Fox took her arm, and linked it back into his. He looked down at her and returned the smile. "Ready."

They walked down the steps arm in arm, and met up with Whitney who was just getting off the phone with Chad. Theresa grabbed Whitney's arm and linked it with her other arm, not noticing the glance that each shot her. They were remembering a time long ago when she had done the same thing, the only thing missing was the name that she had given them….

"The three amigos are ready to go." Theresa laughingly said as they walked to the door.

The three amigos… Whitney and Fox looked at each other, and back to the woman who was their friend. A silent agreement passed between the two as they decided not to tell Theresa the significance of the arm link and the name she unwittingly used. Instead they fell into step with Theresa, doing the Laverne and Shirley walk, laughing and stumbling along the way. Each having so much fun that they didn't see the vehicle parked a few doors down. The same one Theresa saw the night before when she thought it was Fox returning.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The driver narrowed their eyes as they watched the trio move down the street and disappear around a corner. Putting the car in gear they inched the car forward a few feet, before any of the neighbors got suspicious. Opening the door, they got out and went to the already popped trunk, grabbing a bag they made their way to the front door of the Lopez- Fitzgerald house. Once there they made a pretense of looking for keys as if they lived there, pushing open the unlocked door they walked into the house. _Tsk, tsk Theresa, don't you know you should lock your doors when you go out. You never know what might happen, or who may be lurking about._

Pulling on a pair of gloves they made their way up the stairs, pausing to make sure no one was home. As they came to Theresa's room they pushed open the door and entered. _Hmm now where would be a good place for me to put her surprise. _Rifling through a few drawers they grabbed what they needed and looked for the perfect place._ Oh I know just the place. _Glancing at the unmade bed, they let their mind wander to the chaos the little surprise would cause. _It's a shame I can't be here to see it. Oh well time to get down to business, and show her that I mean what I say. _

They were so absorbed in the work they were doing, they never heard the front door open.

"Theresa, Miguel, anyone home? That's odd, maybe they ran out for a second and left the door unlocked." Pilar walked up the steps, and stopped first in Miguel's room, thinking that he had his headphones on and couldn't hear her. Not seeing him she made her way to Theresa's room. Knocking on the closed door she called to her daughter.

"Theresa are you up? Did you want to get some breakfast? Afterward I was going to go and visit Sheridan. She's not doing to well right now, the baby is due any day and she's anxious." Pilar paused hearing movement in the room. "Theresa?"

"Yes mama, I'm up."

"Theresa are you feeling ok? You sound a bit strange."

"I'm fine mama, I think I caught a cold from being outside late last night, my throat's a little scratchy."

"Mija, I'll make you some tea and bring it up."

"No," came the hasty reply. "I already made some tea mama, I think I am going to lay here and rest. Give Sheridan my love please."

"Ok mija, I'll see you later. I hope you feel better" Pilar walked back down the steps pausing to grab a book for Sheridan. Locking the door she walked to her car, not paying attention to the vehicle parked behind hers.

Breathing a sigh of relief at not getting caught, they continued their work, this time making sure they paid more attention to their surroundings. It was only by luck they heard Pilar when she called out to her children, and shut the door to Theresa's room before Pilar could see anything. _It's a good thing she didn't insist on coming in, I didn't want to hurt her, it's her daughter I want. But if it came down to it I would have. _

When the work was finished they made their way down the steps, leaving no tell tale trace. Opening up the front door they walked out onto the porch and pretended they were relocking the door. Moving briskly to the car they threw the bag into the back seat and got in, taking off the hat, and sunglasses they wore. They glanced into the rearview mirror, and cold, hate filled eyes looked back at them. Starting the car they moved away from the curb to parts unknown. But not before promising to return.

* * *

A/n: sorry it's short. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. sorry for the _o _page break thingies, but for some reason my space wouldn't save unless i had them in there. 


	20. Surprise,surprise pt1

A/n: Sorry this has taken forever. Hope you guys didn't forget about me. Please r&r. Also a quick and heartfelt thank you goes out to: princetongirl, THEROX4EVER03, JaysHeartsDesire, Mony19, awtrpartygurl16, journeyfan4life, emma134, and to the anon people. Thank you so much for taking an interest in this story and giving me feedback.

* * *

Chapter 18- Surprise, surprise

"Whitney I'll be just a second. I want to change out of these clothes if we are going out tonight. Are you sure Chad can't come?" Theresa asked as she opened the door to her house.

"I'll call him again, but he said he was tired and he wanted to spend time with Cathy before he had to leave out on business again."

"Ok, did you want to use the phone? If not then maybe you can help me pick out something to wear for tonight."

"Yea I'll use your phone if you don't mind and I'll be up in a few."

Theresa skipped up the steps to her room thinking about the last few hours she spent with Whitney and Fox. Since she had come to Harmony she hadn't had a day where she was just carefree, could really enjoy herself and just let go. But today she had, and she enjoyed every last minute of it, and the day wasn't over yet. Her and Whitney decided on a pit stop, before continuing the night's fun, to change their clothes.

Theresa reached her room and looked oddly at her door. _I don't remember closing this before we left this morning._ She pushed that thought to the side and opened the door, figuring her mother may have closed it. Spying her made bed her thought was confirmed.

She flung open her closet and stared at her belongings, since she didn't know what the night would entail she wasn't sure how to dress. Casual, comfy, sexy, dressed up to the nines? At random she started to pull out outfits, and when they didn't meet her expectations she let them lay in a heap on her floor. Pretty soon most of her closet was on the floor at her feet, and the few pieces that were saved laid on her bed, awaiting her scrutiny. Reaching back into the dregs of her closet her hand brushed against something soft, she poked her head in trying to get a peek at what it was. It didn't feel like silk, nor was it cotton.

Wedging herself as far in as she could go, she had yet to get a glimpse of what it was, she tried in vain to pull it out, but whatever it was wasn't budging. She chalked it up to the hanger being entangled with other hangers.

"Damn closet makers. Why would they make a closet so small? An infant could barely get through here." She muttered under her breath.

Stretching as far as she could she pushed the clothes that were in front of what she was trying to get out of the way. She felt around and found the clasp that held it securely to the hanger.

"Finally," she muttered, glad she would be able to see at last what it was.

She took a few steps back bringing the object into the light, and screamed… as she fell over the clothes that she threw haphazardly onto the floor.

"Well at least it was a soft landing," she chuckled, as she inspected her prize.

There in her hand lay what she could only assume was leather, or the softest pleather around, miniskirt. Not so mini that it was indecent though. It looked as if it came to within 4 inches of her knee, and on the left side was a split about 3 inches long. The belt that was attached had a big silver buckle on the front, that on anything else probably would have looked tacky, but on this it looked just right.

She quickly changed out of her jeans and tried the skirt on. Even though it said it was her size, she hadn't tried anything on that she used to wear 3 years ago, except for jeans. It was very possible that she could have gained some weight in weird places allowing for the skirt not to fit.

When the leather glided over her hips and she fastened all the appropriate buttons and belt, she looked into her full-length mirror. The skirt fit like a second skin, and she marveled at how she looked in it. The darkness of the skirt complemented her olive skin tone, and the length of it made her legs look longer. She tried out different poses and saw part of her leg wink at her from the split.

Now that she had part of her outfit dilemma solved she was wondering what she could wear with it. Her eyes wandered around her room, taking in the pile of discarded clothes, and the clothes she had thrown in the corner from her suitcase. Walking over to that pile she rifled through it, looking for the perfect shoe to go with the skirt. At the bottom of the she saw it, her perfect shoe. A black, tie up the leg, platform sandal. She knew that stilettos were all the craze but she loved her platforms, besides they were good for anything, and wouldn't hurt her toes.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she put on the shoes and tied them up her legs. The criss-crossing of the ties made her legs look even longer if that was possible. Her reflection in the mirror made her jaw drop; even half dressed she looked good.

"Eat your heart out Fox," she joked to her reflection.

Ensemble almost complete she stood back from the mirror and contemplated on what type of shirt she should wear. The weather for the last couple of days held. A sure sign that although it had officially been spring for a few weeks, the temperature outside was now proving that spring had finally arrived.

A mental list began to form itself in her head as she tried to picture the perfect top that would match the rest of her outfit without overdoing it. She picked through the clothes that she had thrown on the bed, hoping that maybe she would find something in there to go match. And she was in luck, wedged between her pillows and the wall was a top she had thrown from the closet. Climbing over the pile of clothes she grabbed the top and looked at it.

The top, white in color, was plain, but not in a boring way. It had silver cut outs in a swirl design going across the front. The shoulder straps were pieces of white leather, and at the end they had a silver buckle that would match perfectly with the belt. Nothing overly done, and it would look perfect. Before putting it on she turned it around, to get a glance at the back, and saw a pink stain close to the bottom hem.

"Great, just great. Find the perfect shirt only to notice the stain on the bottom. It better come off." She complained.

She first ran her finger over it, to see if maybe whatever it was could be scraped off. With the tip of her nail she flicked at the offending stain and was surprised when the tip of her nail came away with some of the pink on it.

"Now that's weird. Why would the stain be wet?"

"Are you talking to yourself now?" the amused voice said from behind.

"Hey Whitney. Everything ok on the home front?"

"Yea Chad said he was going to find a babysitter for Cathy and then join us a little later." Whitney took a moment to look at her friends' room, and let out a slow whistle. " Wow, did a tornado come through here, or did you just not clean this room for 10 years."

"Sorry about the mess, was looking for something to wear. Hey Whit, what do you think of this stain?" Theresa held out the shirt and watched as Whitney ran her finger over it, then brought it up to her nose to sniff.

"Hmmm I don't know sweetie. I can't place the smell of it, but whatever it is it's still a bit wet. If you hurry we can get it out."

"Thanks Whit. Hey would you mind getting a wet cloth so I can try to get it out, while I find out where it came from. I hope I didn't leave a bottle of nail polish uncovered."

Whitney walked out of the room toward the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth out of the closet and a hand towel. Wetting the washcloth she turned to go back to Theresa's room when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Whitney dropped the items that were in her hand and ran back to the room. Taking in Theresa's horrified face and the direction her hand was pointing she looked, and promptly turned her head, throwing up the food she had eaten earlier into the wastebasket.

Whitney didn't know how long she stayed bent over the wastebasket; slowly she regained notice of her surroundings. Finding Theresa no longer standing and pointing at the bed, but sitting in her closet, as far away from the bed as she could get. Knees up against her chest chin resting on her knees, arms wrapped around herself for comfort. With her eyes closed she rocked herself back and forth, back and forth, obviously finding small comfort in that motion.

Picking herself up off the floor, Whitney walked over to her friend, making sure her eyes didn't stray to the bed. When she reached the closet and Theresa she dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around the badly shaking girl.

Theresa flinched at the first touch and slowly relaxed, letting herself be enveloped in the comfort of her friend's arms. Raising her head, she looked at the bed and then her friend.

"Wh..Whitney, wh… who. Oh my God. Wh..whitney who c..could have done something like that?" She ended breaking into a sob.

Whitney held her friend tight as she sobbed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

They sat that way for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. Whitney was the first to move as she stood up and offered Theresa her hand.

"Come on sweetie lets get out of here and go downstairs. I'll call your mom and Luis, since this is I guess a crime scene."

Theresa nodded her assent and allowed her friend to lead her away from the gruesome scene.

Once she had Theresa settled on the sofa she made her calls, the first one to Chad, explaining briefly what happened and promising to call him as soon as she had more news. The next call was to her mother, even though she was still on the outs with her mom she knew that Theresa needed a doctor she was exhibiting all the signs of someone in shock. Also after what she herself had seen she wasn't to sure if she wouldn't need something to calm her nerves. Her next calls were to Pilar and Luis respectively, briefly telling them what happened and how Theresa was doing. After getting promises from all three people that they would be there as soon as they could, she sat down on the couch next to her friend, and prayed with all her heart that things would be ok.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one, thank you for reading. 


	21. Surprise, surprise pt2

Ok a quick note before I begin the chapter, originally I had a few probs with it, and I'm not sure I like how it turned out. But this is essentially a POV from Pilar, although Theresa's view would be pretty good, I guess I wanted the readers to get how disturbing it was, not just for Theresa since it is being directed at her, but also for those around her, like Pilar, Luis, Whitney. And with Pilar being her mother I felt that was the best choice. There's nothing like a mother protecting her young. So with that said I hope it's not to confusing. If it is I'll redo it, buttttttt (you knew there was a but didn't you, lol) I need reviews to help me on that. Also it has a disturbing scene, nothing overly graphic, but it is detailed. So if you're a bit squeamish, I did warn. please. R&R

* * *

Ch. 19 – Surprise, surprise pt 2

_Oh Dios Mio, all these cars in front of the house, all the lights flashing_. Dios, permitió por favor que Theresita es bien. Y me da la fuerza a obtener por esto para ella. Amén.

Pilar parked the car and walked up toward her house. This all feels so surreal, it can't be happening. She began to feel herself come apart at the seems and repeated her earlier prayer, this time out loud. "God, please let Therisita be ok. And give me the strength to get through this for her. Amen."

As she stepped on the porch and reached out a hand to turn the doorknob she felt a sense of well being wash over her, a sense of empowerment. And she knew that God would help her help her daughter. **He** would be the strength she needed for her Therisita.

She took a deep, calm, cleansing breath and pushed her way through the front door. All the commotion outside of her house did nothing to prepare her for what was inside. Cops were rifling through drawers, talking on their radios, dusting for fingerprints. And Luis, Luis was trying to stay calm, but it was hard. She could see the lines on his face as he strained to reel in his temper.

Pilar, walked past the cop looking through her desk drawers, and the one going through her family albums. She knew they were looking for clues, but she couldn't help but feel that they were violating her privacy. What did they expect to find in family photos, or in desk drawers? From what she was told, when Whitney had called her with the urgent message to come home, everything that they needed was in Theresa's room.

With a sigh she walked over to her second eldest and placed a hand on his arm. "Mijo, dónde está Theresa?"

"She's upstairs mama. I'm not allowed to question her or Whitney, or even be apart of the investigation. They claim it's a conflict of interest." Luis ran a hand over his eyes, before running the same hand through his hair. Setting his already messy hair into even more disarray.

"Luis…" Pilar began, but was cut off when Luis banged his hand on the wall.

"I know mama, but damnit, she's my baby sister. And some pervert is out there targeting her, and we don't know why. She said… She said that this is what happened 3 years ago. This is why she disappeared." With a sigh he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"I not supposed to do anything mama, but when we got here… seeing her like that. Jeez, whoever did it, they are sick. And then to hear from both Whitney and Theresa, this isn't the first time. It blew me away. I'm supposed to protect her mama. How could something like this happen once…let alone twice?"

Pilar saw the anguish her son was in and knelt down beside him. "Mijo, escúchame. It's not your fault. You're here now, and now that we know, we can help her. And find the person who did this to her."

She turned her attention back to the mayhem that was now in her living room, but something he said played itself over and over again in her mind. "Luis what do you mean 3 years ago?"

"She was getting threats then. Telling her to stay away from Ethan or else. It escalated from letters to phone calls, and ended in the fire that was supposed to kill her."

"No! No mijo, you're not saying that someone has wanted Theresa dead all this time. Oh Dios Mio what have we done? Luis by bringing her back here we may have put her back into harms way."

"I know mama. I know."

Luis watched as his mother got to her feet and held out a hand to him, "come on, let's go see your sister. She needs us. Later, we will discuss this and what is best to do. I love my daughter, I love all you kids, but I don't want something bad to happen to her because I was too selfish to let her go. If she is safer in Milan, than here in Harmony, then so be it. I will just have to rack up some frequent flyer miles."

Luis laughed at his mother's attempt to make a joke, but he knew that once she saw what had been done…. He just hoped for Theresa's sake their mother was as strong as she appeared to be.

Pilar let Luis guide her up the steps, past the cops who looked at her with sympathy in their eyes. Past the room in which she saw Theresa and Whitney with a couple of cops and Dr. Russell. She cast a confused look at her son, but saw that he wasn't looking at her. Instead he attention was focused straight ahead, toward Theresa's room. Upon closer inspection of her son's face she saw the lines of stress that weren't there just moments ago, and a tick on his jaw as he clenched his teeth. As they drew nearer, the tick that was barely noticeable became more and more prominent.

Coming to a stop outside of Theresa's room, Pilar felt a sense of unease, much like she had earlier that day, but brushed it off. This time though she couldn't. She knew just beyond the half closed door, blocked with police crime scene tape, was something terrible.

Luis turned to face his mother and saw how pale she had become in that short of time. Could see her try to swallow past the lump he was sure was there. Holding her hand tight in his he made to push open the door, but she stopped him in surprise with her next words.

"I want to go in by myself."

"Mama, I don't think that's a good idea. You haven't seen what's in there. You don't know how bad it is." He never got a chance to finish his thoughts as Pilar shook her head.

"I don't care Luis. I need to see this by myself. I don't know why but I just have to."

"Ok mama, but I will be right here and the door will be open, if you need me…"

"I'll call you." She finished for him.

Pilar walked to the door and reached up to touch the crime scene tape. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would see that sight. Bright yellow, crime scene tape barring her access to her child's room. She touched the tape and traced the words 'do not cross' lightly with her fingertips, as if she was in a trance.

Gathering her courage she pulled the tape from its position, but when she went to push the door so that it was fully open her courage faltered. Slight pressure in her other hand made her look down. Luis had squeezed her hand gently, letting her know that she didn't have to do this alone if she didn't want to. That he would walk through the door with her, but she couldn't depend on her son. She had to be strong for her daughter, and that meant facing this alone, so that she could find her **own** strength to help her daughter. Borrowing some from Luis wasn't an option; he had to be strong for Theresa, as well as Sheridan and himself. No she would find her own strength, and if that wasn't enough she had faith that God would help her find some more.

Mind made up, Pilar pushed open the door and let go of Luis' hand at the same time. A step into the room made her stop as she took in her surroundings. If she hadn't known beforehand that this was a crime scene she would have thought that this was just an average room. Nothing was amiss. Clothes were on the floor, papers were over the desk, the room had a controlled messiness to it. Her eyes glanced over the photos that littered the dresser, and nightstand. Took in the rumpled covers on the unmade bed and the pillows thrown haphazardly. It looked like someone had just gotten out of it and flung the covers to one side and they just piled up there leaving a big lump.

She moved closer to the bed, she wasn't sure of her intention, or if she knew that was where she would find the 'crime'. That thought made her smile wryly, a crime… here… in her house. Who would have thunk it. But then she remembered that was why she was here, cause a crime did happen.

A smell assaulted her nose as she moved closed to the bed; she sniffed the air trying to place it. It wasn't like anything she had ever smelled before, but yet it seemed so familiar. Coppery, and sickingly sweet.

Blood!

It was everywhere on the bed, the sheets, the pillows, blankets, part of the wall. Pilar took a step back and stumbled over the clothes she had side- stepped when she first walked into the room. The cross that she wore around her neck as a symbol of her faith was clutched tightly in her hand.

"Oh Dios mio. Dame fuerza, por favor."

She repeated those words, like a mantra in her head, as she inched closer to the bed. The shock having now worn off, she gazed at the bed again. The amount of blood still shocked her, but it was the image on the bed. A blow up doll was deflated on the bed, the hands and feet were tied to the legs of the bed. The face, what could be seen of it, resembled Theresa's, but what made the resemblance even more was the wig placed on the head. A blindfold covered the eyes, and a multitude of cuts marked the face, the blood oozing from the cuts. The most disturbing was a small hole that was on the forehead, she could only assume that was supposed to be a bullet hole. Her eyes moved to the torso of the doll, and she could feel some of her courage and strength leave her body. Someone had stabbed the doll through the heart, but they didn't stop there. Where the stomach should have been was a gaping hole, puddled with blood, which ran over the fake body and onto the bed. And as gruesome as that was, it didn't stop there, peeking out from the hole was what looked like a stuffed animal. A cat. With a noose around it's neck. But the eyes… the eyes, were what gave it away. It wasn't a stuffed animal, it was real.

Pilar turned and stumbled to the wastebasket, and in a move that mimicked Whitney's earlier, she threw up. She sat there waiting for her stomach to settle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Raising her head she saw the message, partially covered by the pillows that she had missed earlier when she was standing over the bed. Written in what she could only assume was blood were the words. 'I'm no longer playing. Stay away or else!'

On shaking legs, she rose to her feet and walked out the door. Spying Luis further down the hall she made her way to him.

"Mama, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Luis, it's Theresita I am worried about."

"Dr. Russell is still in with her, as is Whitney. She was given a sedative to calm her down." Luis cast a glance into the room, in which his sister was in.

"Mama, I don't know how she is holding up. I don't know what to do. I feel so damn helpless. I can't comfort my sister, I can't be a part of the investigation. What am I supposed to do?" Luis turned his tear filled gaze toward Pilar.

"Be strong. That is all we can do. We have to be strong for her, Luis. She needs us to keep it together. All of us. You, me, Antonio, Miguel, Paloma."

"I know. It's just so hard." Luis wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath, swallowing the sob that threatened to break free.

"You go on in, I'll be there in a few minutes. If she asks, just tell her… just tell her I wanted to talk to some of the officers."

Pilar looked at her son, and saw how hard it was for him. For years he was the man of the house, taking care of the younger ones while she was at work. Wiping their noses when they got sick, drying their eyes when they woke up from a bad dream. He was their big brother, a position he took seriously. And not being able to protect Theresa from whoever it was targeting her was killing him.

"Go on mijo, she will understand. Maybe you should check in with Sheridan. Make sure she is ok, her due date is coming up."

"Yea, that's what I'll do."

Luis pulled his mother in for a hug, each one giving the other strength. Knowing that they had to band together for family, and stay strong. Abruptly Luis pulled away from his mother and strode toward the steps.

Pilar watched as her son made his way down the steps stopping a few times to talk to cops he saw along the way down. When he disappeared from view she walked into the room. Her heart breaking as she caught sight of her daughter's tear stained face.

Dr. Russell was the first one to spot her and she excused herself from the cop she was talking to. "Pilar."

"Eve, how is she?"

"Well she's in shock. I gave her a sedative to calm her down. I don't know what happened between the time I got Whitney's phone call to the time I got here, but she was hysterical. With her memory the way it is, I thought it was best to calm her down. I don't want her to hurt herself even more. Something this traumatic might push her over the edge, and the outcome wouldn't be good."

"What do you mean?"

"You know about her memory. My colleagues and I think that it is because something traumatic happened to her. She's started to remember on her own, things have been coming back in bits and pieces, and she's accepting them. But this… this could set her back days, weeks, months, even years.

Her mind could have shut down again. It could have done a couple of things. One of them being that it could have pushed this incident to the far recesses of her mind, and she wouldn't remember this happening at all. Or it could have taken her back to a time that she felt safe. Which could have wiped out all memory of you, Luis and everything else she has remembered these last few weeks. There's no way of knowing which one would have happened for sure. So I sedated her, it wasn't a strong dose, just something that would help her calm down. Give her time to process things, without shutting down."

Pilar looked at her daughter huddled up on the bed, and nodded at Dr. Russell's words.

"Thank you Eve" she whispered.

Dr. Russell placed her hand on her friends shoulder, "Your welcome, Pilar. I think of Theresa as another daughter, and it pains me to see her like this. If you need anything, call me Pilar. No matter what time. I will be here to help."

Dr. Russell walked out the door, leaving Pilar alone with Whitney and Theresa.

"Whitney," Pilar quietly spoke.

Whitney looked up to see her friends' mother in the door, moving slowly so she didn't disturb her sleeping friend.

"Whitney thank you for being here. I'm glad someone was here with her when she came upon that. I don't want to think about what might have happened had you not been here."

Pilar sighed and gave Whitney a quick hug, knowing instinctively that this girl needed a hug. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad I was here." Whitney said, while breaking out of the hug.

The two women watched as Theresa slept on, oblivious to all the commotion going around her. Cops swarming all over the house, like bees to a honeycomb. Neighbors dropping by with the minutest of details hoping against hope that they had some information that would pan out. And through it all she slept, like sleeping beauty, Pilar thought.

"Whitney, I'm going to stay with Theresa. I don't know if you can go home yet. I haven't talked to any of the cops, so I have no idea what is going on, but if you want something to eat, or drink please go ahead and help yourself."

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Actually I need to call Chad and let him know what is going on, I promised to keep him updated. And I am kind of hungry." She admitted, sheepishly.

Whitney gave Pilar a quick hug. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, no thank you. I'm fine."

Pilar heard movement behind her as Whitney left the room. Alone in the room with her daughter, Pilar moved to the bed. The tears that she had been holding in, fell as she saw the tension in her daughter even as she slept. Climbing in beside her shoes and all, Pilar gathered her daughter in her arms. Softly she sung a lullaby she used to sing to Theresa when she was a child.

_Baby mine, don't you cry. __Baby mine, dry your eyes. __Rest your head close to my heart. __Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play. __Don't you mind what they say. __Let those eyes sparkle and shine. __Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you. __They'd end up loving you too. __All those same people who scold you. __What they'd give for the chance to hold you_

_From your head to your toes._ _You're not much, goodness knows. __But you're so precious to me. __Cute as can be, baby of mine._

* * *

Hope you guys like this one. The song is a fave of mine, I used to sing this to my son when he was little. It's from the movie Dumbo. Thank you for reading. 


	22. Dreams and memories

A/n- I hope you guys like this one. I also hope it makes sense, if you have any questions about it feel free to ask. Disclaimer still in affect and I do no own Alice in wonderland, that belongs to Hans Christian Anderson, I just borrowed a bit of the dialogue.

* * *

Ch. 20- Dreams and memories

_She heard the hushed voices whispering their concern for her, but she continued to sleep. Her thoughts of the nights events were no more. She was safe, that much she knew. There where it didn't matter, at least to her it didn't. Looking around she thought she was on a cloud, a white fluffy cloud. Getting to her feet she saw that the cloud was in fact a rabbit. A very pissed off rabbit, muttering to himself._

"_I can't be late, I can't be late. Gotta hurry, gotta hurry." The rabbit said as he dusted off his jacket, and looked at his watch._

_I know this story she thought, watching through amused eyes. Pretty soon the rabbit will lead me to a tea party, with tea and plenty of cakes. _

_At the mention of cakes her stomach growled and she decided to help the little rabbit along with his journey._

"_Are you really late? Maybe you should hurry." She slyly suggested, knowing the sooner they got moving the sooner she could eat._

_The white rabbit spared the girl who caused his lateness a glance and uttered a few words she was quite sure wasn't in the story. _

_If Disney could see the white rabbit now she thought quite amused at the language it was using._

_Soon enough the rabbit stopped it's tirade and moved swiftly towards his destination. Running to catch up to him the girl was positive that although this happened in the other story, she was quite sure the other girl didn't half to break out into a full run to catch up to the furry creature. Feeling a stitch in her side, she sat down on a fallen log. Her breath coming in short gasps. _

"_Geez, that is one fast rabbit." She managed to get out in between her desperate attempts to get air into her lungs. _

_Getting up she walked around in a circle trying to get her bearings and decide where to go next. Deciding that she was lost, she looked up into the sky thinking that maybe she could tell where north was. When she couldn't she closed her eyes and spun around in a circle a few times, with her arm stretched out she stopped, and chose to go in the direction she was pointing in. _

_Walking deeper into the trees, she found herself muttering at her lack of direction and the quickness of the rabbit that left her. "Damn rabbit, if I ever find my way out of here I am going to propose that they change the Energizer bunny from pink to white…with a missing a foot. Cause when I catch that damn rabbit I'm gonna have me a new lucky rabbits foot. That's for sure."_

_Deeper she walked into the forest. The trees blocked out the sun, so she had no idea how long she had been walking or if it was still day. Turning around she debated on if she should forge ahead or go back and wait. When a voice spoke from behind her._

"_Whoooooooo areeeeee youuuuu?"_

"_Excuse me?" She asked to what she could only assume was a giant caterpillar clinging to a tree 10 feet behind her. _

_Slowly the giant caterpillar made it's way to the ground and stalked over to her. As it came closer she could see it was smoking a pipe. And when it was only 3 feet away, it drew itself up to its full height and stared down at her. _

"_Who. Are. You?" It asked again this time blowing smoke at her as it said the words._

"_My name is Theresa. I'm a little lost. Could you tell me if a white rabbit went this way."_

"_It did."_

_She made to move when his next words stopped her cold. _

"_I wouldn't go that way, that's the way of the Mad Hatter."_

_She remembered this part, no matter which way she went she would end up at the tea party. Not listening to the giant caterpillar she made her way towards the Mad Hatter. Time flew by as she made her way deeper into what she thought of as a forest. Since the caterpillar she hadn't seen anything else, and she was really starting to wonder if she was going the right way. Suddenly she heard singing up ahead, a faint sound, but it was there nonetheless._

"_Hello is anyone there," she called out timidly._

"_Boo." Came the voice from behind._

"_Ahhhh. Warn someone next time," she began to say as she turned around only to face empty air. _

"_What? I could have sworn someone was behind me."_

"_I am behind you."_

_Turning Theresa could only make out a grin piercing through the emptiness around her._

_This must be the Cheshire cat, she mused, pleased that she remembered more of the story then what she originally thought. Though the sequence might be a little askew, she was getting the gist of it all. _

"_Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way."_

"_Who did?" she asked confused._

"_The White Rabbit"_

"_He did?"_

"_He did what?"_

"_Went that way."_

"_Who did?"_

"_The white Rabbit."_

"_What rabbit?"_

"_Wait a minute. You just said the white rabbit went that way."_

"_I did?"_

"_Yes. You did." Clearly exasperated she put her hands on her hips and stalked away. _

"_Damn cat, now I know how Alice felt dealing with him." _

_Pushing the tree branches out of the way she found herself in a maze._

"_What happened to the tea party?" she asked herself thoroughly confused._

"_OFF WITH HER HEAD!" _

_Wow a beheading, maybe I ended up in France. No that can't be right I'm sure I am still in the story. Oh no isn't there something in the story about an angry queen trying to kill Alice._

_Before she could sort her thoughts out she was grabbed roughly from behind. Straining against her captors she tried to see the behind them to the threat she knew was there._

"_No get off of me!" She screamed, trying to pull away. _

_A well place kick to the shin of one of her captors had him loosening his hold, but before she could benefit from it she was grabbed again. Bucking herself she tried to throw her captors off, and succeeded in head butting one. Stars flashed in front of her eyes as the pain in her head intensified. The struggle to keep her eyes open was a futile one at best, the pain was just too great. Slowly she felt herself being lulled into unconsciousness._

Outside of the dream the occupants in the room looked upon the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful at first, but even they could see the gradual changes. At times a smile graced her face, sometimes she even chuckled, but now terror was written all over her face. It showed in every line, and in her muscles, the way she held herself. So tense, rigid, as if she was waiting for a blow. Her hands were clenched in fists, which she twisted in the sheets. Her body becoming restless as she twisted and turned, as she was caught up in what they could only assume was the throes of a nightmare.

"Do you think we should wake her?"

"No. The sedative I gave her made her sleepy. It's best if she just rest."

"She looks like she's having a nightmare."

"I know Fox, but if we wake her before she has had a chance to rest properly, I don't know how her mind will be able to deal with the stress."

"So we just sit here and watch her? Is that what you are saying, Dr. Russell?"

"Yes. Fox, Pilar, I know you want what's best for Theresa, and what is best for her right now is to get some rest. Tonight has been traumatic for her, without the proper rest I don't know if she will be able to handle everything. It's best if she wakes up on her own, when she is ready."

With that the occupants in the room heeded the good doctors advice and took vigil, waiting for Theresa to wake up, hoping that rest would be all she needed.

_The voices seemed so far away, and yet so near. She wanted to reach out and scream to them that she was there, that she could hear everything they said. But she didn't, instead she listened, and when she had heard enough she drifted back into a deep dream filled sleep. Their words echoed in her ear, until she thought she would go mad._

_Did they really think she was that weak?_

_She gave a bitter laugh that echoed in her head, drowning out the words she remembered. Soon her laughter found an outlet and she found herself waking up on a cot in a cell, laughing outloud. Looking at her surroundings she couldn't be sure of where she was, but one thing she knew for sure was that she was no longer safe._

_Getting up from the cot she made her way to the cell door, fully expecting it to be looked, and was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't. She pushed the door open and winced when groaned in protest. A quick look around assured her that no one heard the sound, but even then she was careful. Free from the confines of the cell she looked around again at the little room, and spotted a door that she hadn't seen before. Walking over to it she yanked it open, determined to surprise whoever was on the other side. Instead she was the one surprised. The door led to nowhere. _

"_Not exactly nowhere," she muttered._

_It led out into space, she could see the stars but that was all, no planets were evident. It was like staring into what she imagined a black hole to be. Empty, devoid of life. _

_With no other place to go except back to the cell, she made up her mind. Eyes closed she drew in a shaky breath and did the one thing she knew if she had any common sense she shouldn't do. _

_She jumped._

Back in the room the occupants looked at the girl on the bed, who was laughing manically. Everyone stared as they tried to figure out why she was laughing the way she was.

"Do you think she's awake?"

"No Luis. I just checked her vitals; she's still asleep. I think she's just responding to something in her dream."

Those present were left wondering what could have caused her to laugh that way, when suddenly it stopped. They all looked at her expectantly, eager to see if she was awake. When they noticed the tensing of all her muscles, it only lasted for a few second but each were wondering what type of a dream could have caused that. Slowly the muscles relaxed and a peaceful smiled graced her features once again.

_She was falling. She knew it, but strangely she didn't care. She forced her eyes opened and took notice of everything as she fell. Pictures flew past her, interlaced with movies. Flashes of memories danced in front of her. Reaching out a hand she touched one._

_("Ethan I am going to miss you too, but it's not like we won't see each other. You can always come up to visit, and I can always come down when we are on break or hiatus. New York isn't that far away.")_

_Then another._

_("Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?")_

_Then another._

_("Nicholas Foxworth Crane at your service."_

_"So you're the infamous Fox?"_

_"Of course. But for you beautiful lady I will change my ways."_

_"And does a leopard change its spots?" She asked, clearly amused._

_"Only if it is in the presence of one as beautiful as you.")_

_And then another_

_("May I sit here?"_

_She looked up into the face of a man, only a few years older then herself. "Sure."_

_"Thanks. This tray was getting heavy."_

_"My name is Theresa"_

_"Pretty name for a pretty lady. My name is Brandon. Nice to meet you.")_

_She let her hand fall to the side as if touching them burned her._

_Burn._

_Burning._

_Fire._

_Her panic built as she began to remember this one on her own._

_(The flames were around her, dancing it seemed. It was almost beautiful if it wasn't so deadly. She tried to get out of the room the same way that she came, but when she reached out to touch the doorknob she could feel the heat radiating off of it. Stepping back quickly she wildly looked around for an exit. There was only one other option left. Climbing out the window and making it down the fire escape. Only one problem with that, she was 3 stories up and the ladder had a problem with sticking. It wouldn't help her any to get stuck on the steps and have no way down. She walked closer to the window intent on opening it, when all of a sudden the door to her room opened behind her._

_She turned her head right as the window behind her exploded, and part of the ceiling came crashing down on her._

_"Theresa!"_

_"Brandon, help me." She whispered as she faded into the darkness.)_

_"Oh God." She cried as the memories assaulted her one by one._

_The ground was coming to meet her almost as fast as her memories were coming back. Around and around they swirled in her head gaining momentum. Finally they stopped as she landed on the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes, and was blinded by a light._

"She's awake!" Fox cried out with enthusiasm.

The remaining occupants of the room gathered around the bed and watched as Fox gently cradled Theresa in his arms.

Staring at everyone in the room Theresa wondered what happened. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get the words out, everything that she saw when she was asleep came rushing back to her. The force of it took her breath away and she found herself clutching the shirt of the man holding her.

"Theresa! Theresa!" The voice called urgently.

Theresa raised her head and looked around the room once more. She saw her mother, Luis, Whitney, and Dr. Russell staring at her expectantly. Tilting her head back a little more, she gazed into a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that shone with love for her. Taking in the face she was startled when she realized it wasn't the one she expected.

"Fox?" she asked timidly. "Fox, where's Ethan? Where's my fiancé?"

A collective gasp could be heard around the room, and tensions arose. The arms holding her tensed, and the eyes that had only moments ago shone of love, were closed off.

"Fox?"

"You remember." He tried not to make it sound accusatory, but the way that she flinched told him that he failed.

"I remember." She whispered looking down at her hands.

What she wanted to say but didn't was that she remembered everything. Everything that happened to her when she was missing, and over the last few months. And most importantly the feelings she had, and continues to have for him. But she couldn't, the words were stuck in her throat, and no matter how hard she wanted them to come out they wouldn't.

And when all that greeted him was silence, she wasn't surprised when he gently, but firmly pushed her away from him and walked to the door. She wasn't surprised when he muttered under his breath that he would call Ethan for her. What surprised her, were the tears shining in his eyes as he turned back toward her and the look on his face.

He was devastated.

Before she knew it he was out the door, closing it softly, but to her that didn't matter. She flinched as if he had slammed it. It was too late and she knew it, too late to say the words that were stuck in her throat. Too late to take back the words she spoke, when he was looking at her with such love. And before she knew it, it was too late to stop the tears from falling from her eyes, or the sobs escaping from her throat.

Pilar knew there was something more than meets the eye between her daughter and Fox. But she didn't know it grew to be more then friendship. She caught the look on Fox's face; it was the look of a man drowning with no lifesaver in sight. And the look on her daughter's mirrored his. Moving quickly to her daughters' side, she wrapped her arms around her, whispering calming words to her.

Soon her daughters cries quieted down, and she saw that her daughter had fallen back to sleep. Looking up into the faces of those left in the room, she voiced the question each was thinking.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

Ok ok, before you guys come at me and try to kill me, in my defense I did say it was a Therox story with some, ET. Don't think that this is the end for the lovely Therox couple. Hope you guys liked this, please please respond. I hope it wasn't to confusing to follow. And with that said, I won't be updating for a while, I go on vacation June 21st and won't be back until July 11th or 12th. I will try my hardestto update but I can't make any promises, since I'm not sure if I will have internet access the whole time. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and have kept interest in the story. And I am sorry for the long periods betweenupdates; a lot has been going on, in my personal life, and also in the community that I live in. Enough rambling. Thank you very much for reading. 


	23. These thoughts of mine

A/N- I am so sorry this has taken so long to post, I've had it done for a while, just haven't been online much. The little one had his 2 mth checkup and had a few shots so he has been one cranky baby, and big brother came down with a cold so I have 2 not feeling so good kiddies. And trying to keep them seperated so the little one doesn't get sick is a real feat. I swear for a 9 y.o who hates getting hugs and kisses from mommy, once he gets sick it's mommy can I sit in your lap, mommy can I have a hug, I love you mommy. Nothing brings out the "babyness" of someone like getting sick does. Not like I am one to talk cause when I get sick and my hubby tries to take care of me, I'm like go away I want my mommy!!!! lol . Also thank you to those who have stuck by this and want to see how this plays out. i was worried that people would just go eh who cares. But the fact that some of you have stuck by and want me to continue means a lot to me. So again thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Ch. 21- These thoughts of mine

"So what do you think?"

When no response came forth, he looked over at his companion. As always her beauty took his breath away, and it marveled him that she was his. Her zest for life at first scared him off but that was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with her. She could see the beauty in everything. Believe in the impossible and make you believe too. Her penchant for life, taking it by both hands, never waiting for something to be given to her, she went after it full force. And he knew that from experience, because that was how he first noticed her, when she went after him.

Lately though he had to wonder if that was what she wanted- to be with him. It seemed that ever since her breakthrough 5 weeks ago, she had become distant. No… not distant, he amended. Different. He often wondered what was on her mind when she blanked out or got a far away look on her face, like she had now.

Even though she looked as if she was paying attention, Theresa's mind was anywhere but there in the room. She was focused on the memories running through her mind, although she had had her memories for 5 weeks now, it was all so new to her. After being without them for years, she liked to relive her memories. Often replaying certain ones time and again.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her memory of a time when… No she scolded herself, don't finish that thought, you are happy now. It's just a different happy.

"Theresa? Theresa are you ok? You look as if you are a million miles away." Ethan asked.

If only you knew came the inner reply. But out loud she sought to calm him. "I'm fine Ethan, I guess I just have a lot on my mind. With the wedding and all."

"That's what I thought we were doing here, going over plans for the wedding. One minute we're discussing seating arrangements and music options and the next your staring off into space and playing with your charm bracelet. I don't understand what is going on. It's like you are losing your focus quickly, and I don't know what to do to get it back.

You know if this is too much for you we could always get a wedding planner, I know you said that would be impersonal to have a stranger plan our wedding, but after all you have been through it might be best. You don't want to put too much on your plate right now. If you still don't want a wedding planner what about our mothers. I'm sure Pilar and Ivy would love to plan our wedding. They would be perfect. I mean who but our mothers know us better then anyone else…."

In her head Theresa recited a portion of Ethan lines from memory, it wasn't that she was trying to be cute. It was just that she had heard it all time and time again, and it was usually because she had indeed lost interest in what had been going on around her. It was the same old song and dance that they had been doing for weeks now. She lost interest, he went on about putting too much on her plate, or maybe she should take it easy. Maybe this… maybe that…it was enough to make a person scream.

"Ethan," she cut in smoothly breaking off his conversation at the part, where maybe she needed to visit Dr. Russell. "I'm fine. I don't have a lot on my plate. And yes I know we were discussing the wedding but there are some things I can't discuss with you."

She racked her head for a quick explanation, before he could voice his question. "Like bridesmaid gowns. Or my wedding dress. If I lose interest it's because I start thinking about that. I would love to design my gown and the bridesmaid gowns, but I don't have time for it. When Whitney, the rest of my bridesmaids and I go into the dress shop I want to be able to say this is what I want. I know I won't get it exact, but at least I will have some idea."

Ethan felt thoroughly chastened as he listened to her explain. She was right; he couldn't expect her to talk about the bridesmaid dresses or her own for that matter. He was having enough time worrying about tuxes for the groomsmen. Who would have thought there would be so many designs to choose from? What ever happened to a good old-fashioned tux?

"I'm sorry Theresa. It's just that I worry about you."

"I know you do Ethan." For a second Theresa felt bad about lying to him, but she knew if she told the truth he would be hurt.

"Ethan if we are done here, I would like to take a walk. It helps me think and maybe then I can make sense of all the colors I am thinking of for the dresses and narrow it down."

Ethan began to gather the various notepads and wedding books and stack them into a pile."Oh, yes of course. Did you want me to go with you? I have to head over to the office, but it can wait."

Theresa gathered her own things and shook her head. "No that's alright. It's probably best that I be alone. I most likely won't be good company. I'll just sit down and sketch. My hand is restless and that might calm me down enough so that I can decide on what I want."

She hoped that the double meaning of that statement was lost on Ethan, and from the way that he was acting it was. Dutifully holding out her cheek, she felt his lips as he kissed her goodbye. Once she saw his car leave from the curb, she ran up the stairs to her room and changed clothes.

Ever since that night 5 weeks ago, she felt shivers go up and down her back whenever she walked into her room or passed it. But she was determined not to let one sick individual scare her. That was one of the main reasons why she was still in this room even though Miguel offered to switch. The horror of that night was still with her, and no matter how she tried she couldn't get it out of her head. The images of that night blurred together in her mind, and after a while they sort of faded with time. But the images of the doll were forever etched there, as well as one other image.

The devastation on Foxs' face as she asked for Ethan.

Sighing she walked into her room and quickly changed her clothes, throwing her hair up into a loose ponytail she grabbed her walkman and a sketchpad. She left the house after making sure she locked up tight.

Her walk was quick and brisk the way she liked it. Walking this way wouldn't give her time to think. She was reserving that for when she could have her sketch- pad in hand and let her mind wander. Breaking into a bit of a jog she hurried along the path she knew by heart. The one place she could never truly forget.

The sketch- pad was the first to fall from her fingers as she sat down hard on the sand. Placing the headphones on her head she turned up the volume on her walkman and let her mind go. Closing her eyes she basked in the warmth from the sun, hoping that it would warm her on the inside. Slowly she opened her eyes, grabbed her pad, and the pencil she stuck in her ponytail. She drew in a deep breath and began to draw, slowly at first. Then faster, as the pencil picked up speed and she found her rhythm. Humming along quietly to the song, she immersed herself in her drawing and thoughts.

Sooner then she was ready her drawing was done. Sighing she cast a glance at what she had drawn, and gasped in surprise. On the pad in front of her was the most exquisite wedding dress she had ever seen. An off the shoulder creation with scalloped edges, and ties going up the back in a criss-cross pattern; a simple straight skirt with a hint of fullness, and a long flowing train. Her eyes watered as she took in every detail of what she drew- the dress viewed from all angles, the front, back, and side. And also what it would look like when she was dancing with her husband Fox.

Fox! Sure enough there on her pad, she in her beautiful wedding dress was in the arms of not Ethan her intended, but his brother Fox. Wedding rings on both their fingers, happy smiles lighting up their faces.

Her hand reached out intent on crumpling up the paper, but something made her stop. A feeling, intuition, she wasn't sure but she couldn't destroy the drawing. Even if it was just a fantasy it was one she wanted to hold onto. Instead she carefully tore the page out of her sketch- pad and folded it neatly, raising up a bit she placed it in her back jean pocket. Afterward she sat back down and looked out at the water, watching as the waves broke further down along the beach. Drawn into the serenity of the moment even though her thoughts and emotions were in turmoil.

It was times like these when she wished she had never gotten her memory back, that or never lost it in the first place. She wasn't sure which was worst. If she had never lost her memory she wouldn't have all that she had now. A shop to call her own. Clientele that she worked hard to get, a footing in the fashion industry, a chance to experience things that others would never experience. Traveling parts of the world, unbridled passion and love, although that last part sounded silly. She could even admit that to herself. But it was true the things she felt for Fox, surpassed what she felt and to some extent feels for Ethan.

_What do I do? I wish someone could magically show me the way._

The ridiculousness of the request hit her as soon as she asked it, but it was true she needed help badly. She was stuck. Literally stuck between two men. One she knew she loved, and would give anything to let the feelings grow even deeper. And the other, the other was a childhood dream come true. A fairytale come to life. But she didn't want the fairytale anymore…. Or did she?

_This is just so confusing. I love Fox. But I also love Ethan. I've been in love with Ethan ever since I was a little girl, I've known nothing else. Ethan was, no he IS my everything. When did things get so complicated? _

_I wish I could say that this thing with Fox would go away, but I don't think it will. How can I marry one brother when I am in love with the other? How did this happen? When did I fall for him? It wasn't all at once, and it wasn't recently. _

She leaned back on her arms and stretched her legs out in front of her, closing her eyes and letting her memories wash over her, hoping that they could provide the answers to her questions. After a few minutes of being lost in thoughts and memories, she came to a couple of realizations.

_What a dilemma I have myself in. How do I choose who I want to be with? I care for Ethan but it's not that all consuming love I had before. I wish I could blame it on the years I was away but my feelings for him were changing long before that. If I was completely honest with myself they started to change the night I met Fox. _

It was as if a lightbulb went off in her head as she realized a few truths.

_It's like I am two different people when I am around one or the other, with Fox I am more myself, the self that I was when I first met Ethan. Before the issue with his paternity, and him trying so hard to make himself into something to be respected. Not that I blame him for that, but while he was changing, so was I. And it was so subtle that I didn't even realize it. I was trying so hard to be the perfect fiancé so that I could be the perfect wife. One he could take to fancy dinners and not be embarrassed because of something I said or did. I wanted to be an asset to him, not a hindrance. I stopped doing the things I loved. The spontaneity was no longer there the surprises stopped, along with the jokes and teasing laughter. I turned myself into Gwen, so that I could be what he needed to get ahead. I guess that explains why in certain pictures, my happiness looks forced, I wasn't enjoying myself, I locked that part of me away._

_But with Fox, it's like that part of me wasn't as locked away as I thought. It was just waiting for the right time, or in this case person to bring it out. With him I'm myself, the Theresa who enjoys life. Who goes outside on a rainy day just because she wants to run through the rain, or the one who runs outside during the first snowfall, so she can catch the snow on her tongue. With Fox I can do that, and he enjoys it with me. But Ethan I have to almost force to enjoy something like that, and even then he points out the ridiculousness of it. Like how I'm going to catch a cold for being out there in the rain with no jacket, or the snow could be dirty. It's always something with him._

She sighed and brought herself out of her musings as she grabbed up her sketch-pad again. Looking back over the beach she started to draw the scenery around her. Still trying to make sense of her thoughts, and the truth of them.

_I think those differences that at first I loved about me and Ethan slowly made us grow apart, but I couldn't see that. He was everything I had ever wanted, but then Fox came. And that made what I had been so blind to glaringly obvious. It was no longer an us with Ethan and I, it was Ethan… and his fiancé. Ethan was going out and making something for himself. And I was following behind, no longer in step with him, or even walking beside him. It was like he took off at a full run and I was left in his dust._

_With Fox, we are together on everything. There is no leader or follower. I never feel as if I am left behind with him. We are more of and us then Ethan and I are. He understands me and my need for fun, for life. Has never made demands on me to grow up. Neither has Ethan in so many words, but it's always there, unspoken, with the looks he gives me. Fox never pushes me to be more than what I am, while Ethan does. But to be fair I changed for him on my own, he didn't ask me to. I did it because... because... Why did I do it? _

With that question on her mind Theresa closed up her sketch-pad and turned off her walkman. Deciding that she had done enough thinking on her own, she made her way home where she could ponder a few things in the comfort of her room. And maybe talk to her mother for a while, and see what she thought.

a/n- hope you guys liked it and it was up to par with my other chapters


	24. Safe in your arms

Ch. 22

It had been hours since she had come in from her walk, and she was still pondering some of the realizations that she had made when the phone rang. Absently she picked it up only to hear her mother's frantic voice.

"Hello? hello? Anyone there?" Pilar called through the phone.

"It's me mama, what's wrong?" She asked as she clutched the phone tighter in her hand and sat up.

"Oh Theresa thank god. I'm at the hospital with Sheridan, she's in labor and I can't find your brother. They said he was on his way home from the station but he isn't picking up his phone..."

"Is there anything I can do, Mama?"

"Theresa do you think you can run up to the cottage and see if he is there. Maybe he's in the shower and can't hear the phone. That's the only place I can think of where he might be. Sam said he told the officers on patrol to look out for Luis and if they see him to tell him to come straight to the hospital. But I don't think Sheridan can wait that long. She wants and needs her husband and his support."

"Ok, mama, I'll head up to the cottage and see if Luis is there."

"Oh thank you Theresita. I have to go the nurse is waving to me from the room. Please be careful it's going to be dark soon, and I..." Pilar finished abruptly.

Theresa sighed into the phone and closed her eyes in an effort to stop the memories threatening to overwhelm her. "It's ok mama. I'll be careful. Nothing has happened since the incident."

"I know, I know. It's just that I worry. If it wasn't so urgent I wouldn't have you running all over town looking for Luis, but as I said Sheridan needs him."

"It's ok mama. I don't mind and I promise to be careful."

"Ok, I have to go now. Love you." And with that Pilar hung up the phone.

Slowly replacing the receiver on the hook Theresa whispered, " I love you too, mama."

Grabbing her shoes and a spring coat she made her way downstairs. Sitting down on the last step she hurriedly tied her shoes and with a glance around turned off the lights and made her way out the door. After locking the door, she turned the knob and gave the door a slight push, just to make sure it was locked.

With her jacket slung over he shoulder she made her way down the walk and to the street, continuing the way to her brothers and Sheridan's cottage. Ten minutes into her journey had her wishing that she had grabbed her walkman, anything to help ease the boredom of the walk.

As the sun began it's final descent, the air became chillier, brisk breezes blew and she found herself fumbling with her jacket. Coming to a crosswalk she slowed down since the light wasn't in her favor and she was still trying to put her jacket on. It wasn't until she turned her upper body around that she was able to locate her sleeve. Smiling in triumph she hurriedly pushed her arm in her sleeve, and looked up in time to see the walk sign come on.

She was barely two feet from the curb when she heard an engine revving. A glance around told her she was in the direct path of a big vehicle. Shock kept her from moving, even though her brain was telling her to get her butt into gear and move. Too soon the car was coming ever so closer, and she had mere seconds before she she would become a hood ornament. And still she was to shocked to move. Belatedly she threw her hands up as if to ward off the blow of the car. When the expected impact never came; she became aware of the strong arms wrapped around her waist, her feet back on the curb and the displaced air from the car settling down.

Closing her eyes she made a valiant effort to get her breathing under control before she passed out. But it was becoming harder to do the more she thought about how close of a call it had been. She felt hysteria slowly begin to overtake her, when the arms that had saved her loosened from her waist. With a sense of gentle urgency she was turned around, her chin was lifted and hands glided over her face, pushing her hair back. It was soothing, and oddly familiar.

With great effort she opened her eyes, and looked into the eyes of her grim smiling "pretend" husband.

"Hello Theresa."

* * *

A/n- sorry it has been a while I have been so busy with being a wife, and mother to 2 boys, that I let this story and my other one get away from me. Also I am back in school to get my degree in accounting. Good thing I was halfway there before cause i don't think I could have done 4 years of it, lol. So I have about a year left (graduate 3/09, hopefully if I don't take time off again) and then I will have my BA in addition to the AA. I know why do both. Anyway. Sorry this one is short. The next one will have more to it. It was just if I didn't cut this one off where I did then it would have been way to much. So I wonder what Brandon/Paolo has been up to, he left to go find his sister to make sure she was ok. And since he does have feelings for Theresa, I wonder how both Fox and Ethan are gonna take to him, knowing that he was her "husband" during the time she was missing. 


	25. Absolution

Ch-23. Absolution

"Get away from me," she said with as much venom as she could muster, given the circumstances. Feebly pushing herself out of his arms. Even though she knew her legs were still too weak to hold her.

"Now, now Theresa. Is that any way to treat your husband, or your savior?"

"My savior?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. I. Saved. You." He said slowly, enunciating each word as if he was talking to a child. "The least you could do is thank me."

Torn between wanting to thank him and the anger that was slowly making itself known to her, she went for the latter emotion.

" I'm sorry if you feel that I should thank you. Because I disagree."

Her earlier fear for her life forgotten, Theresa turned her back on Brandon. Her _husband_. The thought made her laugh. Husband indeed.

As she stood at the curb, once again waiting for the light to turn so she could cross. She heard him say something, so soft under his breath, that she almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry."

That did it. Those two words lit the short fuse on her Latina temper. And as she whirled on him she had a vague sense of satisfaction as he flinched and stepped back.

"You're sorry! Sorry for what? Saving me tonight? Or are you sorry that you got caught? Or maybe, just maybe you're a sorry son of a bitch who thought... God I don't even want to know what you thought, are thinking. All I know is that you're here, standing in front me. Acting as if I should be happy to see you. My husband. My _kidnapper_. The man who befriended me with the intent to kill me. And yet you have the nerve to say I should be _thanking_ you." Her voiced dripped with barely suppressed rage and sarcasm.

"You want my _gratitude_, Brandon? Well listen closely here it is. Thank you so much. Thank you, for taking a job you had no business taking. For putting my life in danger. For causing me to lose my memory. Thank you oh so much, for keeping me away from my family. Thank you for letting my family think that I was dead. Making them mourn for me. Thank you for lying to me everyday for years. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you. Is that enough _gratitude_ for you?"

Pivoting on her heel she stalked across the street, not caring if she had the right of way or if he was following. All she wanted to do was get away. Far away. Away from the emotions she didn't.. _couldn't_... deal with. She wasn't ready to see him face to face, to truly know the extent of his betrayal.

Before getting her memory back she could justify what he had did. _Maybe not so much as justify, but understood_. She amended. But since the return of her memory it was harder and harder to do. Not after remembering how he sought her out, befriended her. How easy it was. He made her seem so naive. And that was what she was. Then. Now... now she didn't know what she was.

He took advantage of her trust. Used her. He said it was for her own good, it was either him or someone else. But she couldn't help but think if he could lie to her for years, pretend to be her husband, what else could he have lied about. Was there really anyone after her, those years ago? What does his presence in Harmony mean now? Was he the one that left that "surprise" for her?

She had so many questions that only he could answer, but she didn't know how to ask them. Did one just blurt them out. Were they supposed to sit down like old friends. Chatting politely about the weather before delving into the crux of the matter? Was she supposed to apologize for her outburst?

Heaving a sigh, she turned and faced the direction she came from, and was only half surprised to find him not more than 5 feet in front of her. She raised her eyes to his face. Taking in for the first time that night the bruises fading on his face. The haunted look in his eyes. And against her better judgement she reached out a hand to him. It was a silent invitation. One she wasn't sure how she wanted answered.

Brandon looked at her hand, indecision all over his face. He wanted to take her hand. But knew he didn't deserve her kindness. Everything that she had said was right. He was a sorry son of a bitch. It was selfish what he did. He gave no thought to her family. And if he was truly honest with himself, there were other ways to go.

He didn't have to befriend her. He could have just warned her. Her family. But he didn't. And she and her family had to pay the price for his bad decisions. Just like his sister.

_Oh God Kyra forgive me. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I failed us both._

He didn't notice the tears running down his face, until her fingers wiped them away. And her voice broke the spell his musings placed on him.

"Brandon?" Theresa asked, questions burning in her eyes. Wondering what could have driven this man, who was all snark and bite not more than 10 minutes earlier, to tears.

He allowed himself a moment to lean into her hand, before he stepped away. Forcing himself to meet her eyes, he told her.

"They," was the only word he got out before he broke down crying in earnest now. Unashamed to have someone witness him, this grown man, crying in front of her on the street. Calming down for a moment he finished what he had tried to get out before the breakdown.

"They killed her Theresa. They killed my sister."

Shock was evident on her face as she took in this news. Pieces of his letter flashed in her mind. _They threatened my life and the life of my sister... Whoever wanted you dead will know that I failed, and they will be after my sister, to get to me... I can't protect you anymore, but I can still protect my sister... Hope my sister and I will be out of harms way... I did what I did to keep you safe._

Seeing the man responsible, for her and her family's heartache in so much pain, should have caused her some pleasure. But it didn't. The emotional toll of the night began to weigh on her. As she wordlessly watched, his grief consumed him, and in that second she knew what she had to do. Closing the distance between them, she wiped the tears off his face once more. Waiting until he opened his eyes.

"I forgive you, Brandon."

His grief momentarily forgotten, all he could manage was a negative shake of his head. "You can't. You were right back there. You were.."

"Stop." Although her voice was soft, it was unyielding, daring him to disobey.

"Yes I was right. But it doesn't matter now. Your sister is dead because of me. I know it's not my fault. But what happened to her happened because I am alive. My 'rebirth' as Theresa caused your sisters death, and I am so sorry for that. She was innocent in all this. It's not guilt making me say I forgive you. It's me opening up my eyes just a bit. You lost something just as important as I did. Only difference is what you lost won't be coming back.

You didn't do what you did to be mean. You did it to keep you and your sister safe. As well as me. I forgive you Brandon. Now you need to forgive yourself. For your sister."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, Theresa. I'm so sorry, Theresa"

Tears slowly fell down her cheeks, as she thought, of what they had both lost to this faceless threat. Before she gave any more thought to what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him. Giving him some comfort, even though she knew he thought he didn't deserve it. And if truth be told in the back of her mind she agreed. But instead of letting go, she held on tighter. Listening as he whispered his apologies to her over and over, until her name turned into his sisters.

Her tears doubled as she heard his tortured whispers. The guilt and remorse evident. She tightened her hold on him again as he fell to his knees. His head laying on her stomach. Tears soaking through the thin jacket she was wearing.

She knew to anyone passing by; they looked a sight. He on his knees, arms wrapped around her waist crying into her stomach. And she, above, crying just as hard. Tears rolling down her cheeks to drop in his hair. Whispering words of forgiveness, as she cried for him, his sister, and herself.

* * *

A/n: Ok wow. That was a little heavy don't you think? lol. I'm gonna to try to update as much as I can before school starts up for me again on 4/7. With both stories. Thank you so much for everyone who has continued to read this and my other story even with the lengthy delay in posting, and to those who have just found this story thank you so much for giving this a chance. You have no idea what it means to me. Or even how much. Hope you guys enjoyed and please, please ,please, leave a review. Let me know if you hated it or loved it. About the title, just in case some people found it disrespectful since absolution is usually done by a priest. I look at it this way, if someone forgives another person for their transgressions against them it is a form of absolution. Hence the title. Theresa has absolved Brandon of his 'sins' with her forgiveness. And in a way cleansed him with her tears as they dropped on him. Hope everyone got that. If not. Then I obviously suck at writing. lol.


	26. Should have known better

a/n: I meant to have this out sooner,but things, r/l really just won't cooperate. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, added it to your favorites, and has kept reading it. You guys are the reason why am continuing this. I hate, hate, hate unfinished stories, and the time a reader invests in them to just have it go nowhere. And while it may take me a while to get updates to you, know that they will be coming. Like I said this one was due out over 2 months ago, but school, packing cause we are moving back stateside, and now a pregnancy has me running around in circles. Hope you guys like this one. I'm iffy on it, I liked it better 2 months ago, lol. Now... Eh , you'll see what I mean.

Ch. 24- You should have known better

Who knows how long they might have stayed that way. If it wasn't for the pointed stares they received from strangers trying to make their way around the couple. Annoyance written on some faces, as they muttered about the inconvenience of travelling two steps out of the way.

There were a select few who were curious about what the did to have his girlfriend cry the way she was. And if they had known, they surely would have shook their heads at her, and called her a fool ten times over for forgiving the guy who caused her so much hurt. And they weren't the only ones thinking it.

Theresa slowly became of aware her surroundings once again when her arm was jostled by a family of four walking down the sidewalk. Kids skipping along happily in front of their parents. Mom and dad casting an amused smile at the picture, Theresa and Brandon made, each thinking that it must have been a lovers quarrel.

The backfiring of a car and the ringing of her cell phone, brought her fully back to the reality of the situation.

"Hello?" She hoped that she didn't sound as bad as she thought she did. Crying was never good for a voice.

When she didn't hear anyone on the other end she pulled the phone from her ear to look at the caller id.

Restricted.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Mama is that you?"

Click.

That's weird. Must have been a wrong number.

Returning the phone to her jacket she softly called Brandon's name.

"Brandon. Brandon. We have to go. I have to go. I was on my way to find my brother when I ran into you." She sighed when she seemed to be getting no response from him.

Shaking his shoulder lightly she was startled when his head lolled limply back.

A scream of terror threatened to bubble up and out, before she noticed that while he looked, dare she say it, dead. He wasn't. At least not yet.

His lips were beginning to turn blue around the edges and his breathing was becoming shallower. Slowly his hands fell from around her waist to clutch at her arm.

Her eyes widened in terror as she realized that she was watching a man die before her eyes.

"T...There...Theresa." He finally got out around the gasping he was making to draw the life saving oxygen into his lungs.

"Shhh. Don't talk I'm going to call for an ambulance."

Grabbing her cell phone she hurriedly dialed 911 and prayed that they would get there in time. Although she didn't know what had happened to him; she knew enough to think that his condition wasn't due to natural causes.

Slowly, as to not jostle him, she maneuvered them towards a storefront, and slid down so that she was sitting on the sidewalk, with his head pillowed in her lap. Tears she thought she had run out of, were making there way down her face once again. Talking nonsense to him she urged him to hang on, to fight whatever- whoever- it was that was doing this to him. To them.

At long last, the ambulance arrived; loading him onto the stretcher the paramedics started firing questions at her.

"What was he doing before this happened? Do you know this guy? Does he have an allergies? Was he on any medications? Taking any drugs?"

She shook her head numbly to each one. Transfixed by the pallor of his skin in under the fluorescent light of the ambulance.

"Miss?" The paramedic called out to her as he began to close the doors.

"Miss?" He tried again. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him that he ask her if she wanted to come. She had said that she didn't know the guy. But in his experience one didn't sit with a dying man and give him comfort unless they either knew him, or had that big of a heart. And he wasn't sure which category she was under.

"Miss ?" He tried for the last time, because they needed to get the guy to the hospital and fast.

The voice of the paramedic broke through the fog that was Theresa's brain.

The paramedic held out his hand, "would you like to ride with us to the hospital?"

Without a word she took his hand and climbed aboard.

Sirens blaring in the night the ambulance was off. Racing against time, against the death of the patient in the back.

Theresa held his hand and occasionally whispered a short prayer or words of encouragement in his ear. And try as she might, she couldn't will him to get better, she couldn't breathe her own breath in him, she couldn't make him fight. He had lost to much.

And the knowledge of that he was giving up came swift, when she heard the sound of the flat-line.

Backing away as far as she could in the enclosed space, she watched as the paramedics began compressions, to revive him.

And when they went to the defibrillator, she turned her head and looked out the small window in the door. Watching as the streets of Harmony sped past, as the cars stopped as they made their way closer and closer to the hospital. But still hearing the sounds of the flat-line, and the counting of the paramedics. The urgency in their voice as the counted off.

"1,2,3..again"

"Clear"

"1,2,3... again"

"Clear"

And still she heard the flat-line, no blips to indicate that anything they did had any effect.

It was when she heard the paramedic tell his partner to call it, did she close her eyes and let her grief wash over her. Bowing her head on her knees, she let the tears come. Wishing there was something she could do. Praying for a miracle. But knowing that there was no miracle to come.

A/n- Review review review please. pretty please with a cherry on top?? lol :o)


End file.
